Heaven and Hell URE V2
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: The Battlestar Polaris begins her journey back to the Cosmic Era after ending up in the Anno Domini timeline, and gets involved in one of the largest and most complicated wars in the Gundam metaseries! Now co-written by Ron the True Fan and 117Jorn!
1. Prologue: Enter Polaris

**Heaven and Hell URE**

**Ron the True Fan: Good day, my readers. As you know, this is the rewrite of Heaven and Hell URE. I fucked up with the other one, losing my objectivity just because I didn't like the organization Celestial Being. The characters, I have no issue with: love 'em, actually. The organization's goals, however...it's not happening. Fighting is in human nature. You can even think without something conflicting, be it a thought or a chemical. But I digress. I need someone to kick me in the ass when I do something stupid. Jorn, if you will?**

**117Jorn: Right, time to kick the tires and light the fires! **

**Ron the True Fan: And kicking me in the ass when stupid shit gets pulled. Now, onto the rewrite. As a warning, though, it will be similar to the original version: **_**Polaris' **_**capabilities will not be downgraded. But they won't be getting into as many fights and Celestial Being will be getting their due.**

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris **_**- Less then 15 seconds after the last chapter of **_**THAB **_**URE**

* * *

Over a familiar planet with many rings orbiting it, at first there was nothing… however in a sudden flash of light, the Battlestar _Polaris _appeared moving forward. Inside the massive Battlestar, the crew was just beginning to regain consciousness across the ship.

Inside the _Polaris's _CIC, Adama coughed a bit as he grabbed onto the central map, using it to help him back onto his feet "Status?" He croaked out.

Jaden, who also managed to regain consciousness faster than the others, chalked up to being a coordinator, looked over the _Polaris's_ status "The ship's intact," he said, "Just some minor damage, nothing we can't fix with some time. We're getting casualty reports… no fatalities from the looks of it."

Adama glanced at Jaden. "When the hell did YOU get here?" He asked. Then he remembered all the complaints he had been getting from the Junk Guild over the _Galactica_-Class ships given to ZAFT and the Alliance. Jaden must've come over to yell at Ron. "Never mind. Commander!"

"Here." He heard a familiar groan, as he looked at the FTL console, where Ron was practically plastered. "Gravitic FTL drives are a BAD idea..."

Adama shook his head. He'd live. "DRADIS!" He ordered. Gaeta finally got off the deck. "Offline!" He called out.

Adama looked at the Junk Guild commander. "Commander Takeo, as much as I hate doing this, I need your help." He said, and Jaden sighed.

"I got it, I got it." He said as he headed over to the DRADIS station "I'll get the DRADIS fixed ASAFP."

"ASAFP?"

"As Soon As Fraking Possible."

With that new variation on the word 'frak', Adama grabbed Ron and got him to his feet. "Commander, this ship is spinning." Adama said, "Fix that." The CCE field marshal, whose head was still spinning, nodded. "I'll get to the RCS control center." He said, "As soon as my head stops spinning..." Ron hobbled off, and Tigh finally got back onto his feet. "Where the hell are we?!" He muttered.

"DRADIS is down, we're in a spin and we're clueless as to where we are, Saul." Adama said, as Tigh reached into his boot and pulled out his flask before Adama Glared at him. After that, he put the flask away. "Commander, I need that DRADIS online!" Adama ordered at Jaden, who was now inside the DRADIS console working on the wires.

"Hang on: this thing's a lot different then the one on my Raptor!" Jaden said as he retooled some wires. A few moments later, he stood up, and then kicked the console. Suddenly just like that the DRADIS activated. "Ha! Got it!"

"Well, that solves that." Adama said, "Plot our position and spool up FTL drives 3 and 4! We're going back to Earth." Then the ship shook slightly as the ship stopped spinning. Ron's voice was heard over the PA. "_We're not spinning anymore!_" He said, "_Heading for the observation deck: be back in a few minutes!_"

Adama shook his head, then looked at Jaden. "Commander, we'll be heading for GENESIS Alpha to drop you off before we try this again." He said, however Jaden shook his head.

"Actually, Ron invited me for the shakedown run." He said shrugging "Offered me a tour of the Colonies."

Adama sighed. "That man is going to give me a headache the size of of this ship." He muttered, "Commander, this ship needs to have those drives removed before we can leave the Sol System. So unless you're willing to help-" As soon as the words were out of Adama's mouth, Ron came back into CIC. "We're hanging over Saturn." He said, "As it seems my new FTL drives were a complete failure, we're going to need to head back to Shipyard One so I can remove them. Good thing the rest of them are normal FTLs."

Dualla, still clutching her head, looked toward the plotting table. "Drives 3 and 4 are spooled up, Admiral." She said, and Adama glanced at Ron. "Commander Pinkerton, take us to GENESIS Alpha."

Ron walked over to the console and began his calculations. "All hands, standby for jump!" Ron said as he pressed the jump key, jumping _Polaris _back into the Earth Sphere.

* * *

**Earth Sphere - location of GENESIS Alpha**

* * *

When Polaris reappeared, they expected to see GENESIS Alpha. They got nothing but asteroid fragments on DRADIS. "What. The. Hell." Ron cursed "Where the frak is the station?!"

Jaden looked at the DRADIS map "We… should be there..." he said, "Coordinates are all right… but… GENESIS Alpha… its gone." He shook his head "All I see are asteroids… that's impossible..."

"Tell Athena to get her ass out there!" Adama barked "I need eyeballs out there, NOW!" Dualla nodded and issued the orders, and Ron looked at the DRADIS screen.

"Admiral," He spoke up, "Either Jaden fraked up fixing the DRADIS-"

"HEY!"

"Which I doubt, I'm not seeing ANY Colonial contacts."

Adama and Tigh both glared at Ron. "Start explaining." Tigh demanded.

"I didn't design the new DRADIS array!" Ron shouted, raising his hands in defense "Blame Blair and Zeus!"

Adama was not pleased. "Then you get to go out there." He said, "Take a Raptor, get to Orb. and take Commander Takeo with you." Jaden raised an eyebrow as Ron left CIC. "And why?" He asked.

"You're technically not even supposed to be here." Adama said, "You're Ron's responsibility."

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris **_**- starboard flight pod**

* * *

When Jaden arrived back in the pod, he spotted a familiar squad of Mobile Suits: the ex-Phantom Pain Gundams that were 'acquired' from Terminal. In reality, the Extendeds asked to join the Colonial Fleet. And Adama had them posted to _Polaris_. "Over here, Jaden!" He heard Ron's voice, and he followed the voice and found a redesigned Raptor: clearly made for prolonged atmospheric flights. "I took your advice! Say hello to the Mk IVA Raptor!"

It looked like a mix between an SSTO shuttle and a Raptor, with a top-mounted turret. "I've gotta ask... What's with the turret?" Jaden asked.

"Two of them, actually: one's under the fuselage." Ron explained "Both have two 25mm gatling cannons and a single 57mm beam cannon!" Jaden gawked at the mention of the beam weapons. "But how?" He asked, as Ron tossed him what appeared to a pair of thick, reinforced goggles. "I'll explain on the way down." He said, "Come on, let's go."Jaden shrugged as he followed Ron onboard the Raptor IVA, putting the Goggles on his forehead. Ron shut the hatch and started flipping switches, all of which related to activating the Raptor's engines, flight control and FTL. "CCE Raptor 981 to _Polaris _CIC: permission to take off?"

"_Permission granted, Commander. Safe flight._" The Raptor entered the airlock and ascended into the upper part of the pod. "Hang on: the IDF isn't exactly tuned."

"ID-what?" Jaden asked, before Ron pulled back on the stick, and Jaden was forced back into his seat. "The inertial dampening field." He explained "It's part of the gravity generator's purpose: keeping us from getting killed by this thing going forward at mach Gods-know-how-much." Ron set the autopilot and pulled out another pair of goggles. "Do you know anything about the Cylons?"

Jaden nodded. "The Colonials built them." He said "Lowe's become a major Colonial historian: won't shut up about it."

Ron chuckled. "Well, I used to work for Graystone Industries." He said, "And they built these little marvels, too: holobands."

"Holoband?" Jaden asked, and Ron flipped the pair on Jaden's head down and flipped a switch. Jaden suddenly found himself on board a Battlestar: in fact, it was _Galactica's _CIC. "What the hell?" Jaden demanded as he looked around "_Galactica_ was destroyed six months ago!"

"I know." He turned to face Ron, now sitting in a chair. "Welcome to V-World." He said gesturing around them "Basically virtual reality on steroids." Before Jaden could ask any questions, he found himself back on the Raptor. "Oh, shit." Ron muttered as he pulled the band off his head and started screwing with it. "The battery's dead. Then again, it hasn't been used in 20, 30 years: it's to be expected."

Jaden watched as Ron expertly repaired it. "You've built these things before?" He asked, sounding stunned.

"I was 15 when I joined Graystone." Ron elaborated "A bit young, but they saw a diamond in the rough. I was put to work on the holobands, making the military versions. When I turned 17, I designed the 0005 Cylons. Then all hell broke loose and in order to make up for my frak up, I joined the newly-formed Colonial Marine Corps." He handed the band back. "A gift. Hopefully the Junk Guild can make use of them, just like I do."

The younger man then realized that this was Ron's secret: how he could design hundreds of weapons, ships and assorted technology in a matter of days or weeks! "Holy shit." He muttered, as a grin began to spread across his face.

"I know." Ron said, as he made a quick calculation that would put them less than a kilometer over the Republic of Southeast Asia's southern coast. "Hang on to your ass. This is going to get bumpy."

"Bumpy?" Jaden asked, before his eyes widened "Wait, you're not going to-"

"Intra-atmospheric jump, now!" Ron shouted, as the Raptor jumped, and Jaden glared at Ron. "NEVER do that again!" He growled.

"Sorry, but I'm not wasting time in reentry." Ron said as he glanced at the DRADIS, and groaned. "Frak. Nothing." He said, "Alliance, Orb, Colonial, ZAFT: I'm not picking up any known IFF signature. This isn't good."

"Not good? Try impossible!" Jaden said, "We're on Earth! We should be seeing hundreds of contacts! This doesn't make any sense!" However before Ron could retort to that, the DRADIS started beeping out a warning: two contacts approaching at high speed. "Son of a bitch." Ron muttered as he started flipping arming switches. The weapons panel showed 8 missiles labeled 'AIM-14MS'.

"What're those?" Jaden asked.

"My latest weapon to keep Vipers and Raptors in business: the Titanomachy anti-Mobile Suit missile!" Ron explained.

"Ron, that's not possible!" Jaden said, "Missiles can be intercepted!"

"Not when they go at hypersonic speed!" he countered, as the two contacts entered visual range: Mobile Suits, but like nothing either had ever seen before.

"Well… that's a new design..." Jaden said, looking at the new machines, both of them were rose red with white limbs, with a very curvy design, however their heads were shaped with an X where its eyes were, wielding what looked like jousting lances, and each machine was leaving behind a trail of red and orange lights. "What's with that light though?"

"Worry about that later!" Red beams shot past the Raptor, and Ron rolled the Raptor onto its' back and fired off a Titanomachy. The missile went straight to Mach 5.84: too fast for any CIWS system to track or intercept. The MS stood no chance as the missile connected and destroyed it. "I'd say that was a perfect test!" Ron shouted "What about you?"

Jaden was too shocked by the seemingly impossible happening to respond verbally, however Ron took the face-splitting grin he was developing as his approval. The second machine, not willing to fight the Raptor, turned around and got the hell out of there.

"You know, I don't want to do this, but your buddy shot first." Ron said as he armed the dorsal beam cannon and fired four shots. One completely missed, but the other three hit and destroyed the Mobile Suit completely. "I'll spool up the FTL drive: we're heading back to _Polaris_." However before he could finish, the DRADIS then started blaring warning alarms. "Oh, shit. Incoming contacts, bearing 348 carom 78, Angels 40 and closing!"

"In English?" Jaden asked, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"11 o'clock high, forty thousand feet!" He said, just as more contacts appeared, as they flew over a massive complex. "Frak me!"

Jaden looked at it, and realized what it was: a prison. But there was no prison in the RoSEA that looked like this, or was this heavily defended! "FTL's spooled up!" Ron said, "We're jumping the hell out!" Ron quickly calculated a jump back to _Polaris_, and they jumped out before the melee truly began.

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_

* * *

Meanwhile, _Polaris _had launched a flight of Vipers and four Darts on a CAP flight. Leading the CAP was Viper 9481: Captain Lunamaria 'Hibu' Hawke's Viper. Like all Vipers post-war, her Mk VII carried four Titanomachia (plural for Titanomachy) under the wings. While everyone else considered the Viper out of date, the Colonials pulled the Titanomachy out of their asses, making the Viper a feared combatant once again. "_Polaris_, Hibu: Viper CAP is away." She said.

"_Copy that, Hibu. Safe flight._" A Raptor flew past, flown by their resident Cylon: Lieutenant Sharon 'Athena' Agathon, who had joined the Fleet in exchange for her baby's safety, which was granted by the CCE.

"Polaris, _Athena: we've got three frigate-type ships inbound!"_ Athena warned, "_None of them are in the warbook!_"

"_Confirmed, Athena: we've got them on DRADIS. We're at Condition Two now._"

On Polaris, Adama looked at the DRADIS screen. "What the hell is going on?" He muttered, "First we jump to GENESIS Alpha and not find it, then those ships show up on an attack vector." This was getting annoying. "Where the hell is Pinkerton?!"

"DRADIS contact!" Gaeta said, "It's Raptor 981!"

"Polaris, _Psycho: we have a MAJOR problem, Admiral!_" Ron said as soon as he got a wireless connection.

"Try **two **of them!" Adama retorted, "We have three warships inbound! Get your asses back on board! I'm not bothering to fight them!"

"_Admiral, with due respect, _Polaris _outguns ANYTHING in the Earth Sphere short of a Battlestar Dreadnought!_" Ron pointed out.

"NOW!" Adama snapped, it wasn't that he didn't want to fight them in an untried ship. _Polaris' _basic design was very well-proven via the _Mercury_ and _Athena_-Classes. He was just tired of destroying lightly armed and armored ships. It was like shooting at civilians, and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Recover our planes!" The Admiral ordered, "Plot a jump to Lagrange 5!"

"Aye, sir! FTL drive-" Duala didn't finish as the FTL console sparked and died, disabling the FTL. "Frak! We can't jump!"

"What the hell happened?!" Tigh demanded, as Gaeta and another officer, Captain Kendra Shaw, formerly of the Battlestar _Pegasus_, checked the console. "Power overload!" Kendra said, "The fraking reactor poured too much power out!"

That left Adama with one choice: he had to fight. "Action Stations!" He ordered, "Cancel recovery and launch another flight of Mobile Suits!"

"Aye, sir! Mobile Suit teams, to your machines!"

Adama looked at Tigh, who sighed "I'll get a bottle." He said, "Gods know we'll both need it."

* * *

_**Baikal**_**-Class A-Laws cruiser **_**Superior**_

* * *

"Captain, this thing is MASSIVE!" One of the operators of the _Superior _said "It's almost two kilometers long!"

Captain Xei Ling blinked at the giant warship on the computer screen. Shaped like an alligator and a shark, and it was armed to the teeth. "Launch Mobile Suit teams." She ordered "Arm missile batteries and GN lasers. This may be a Katharon vessel of some kind." '_Although it's fucking massive and there's no way in hell they could've built it_' She added as an after-thought. The _Baikals _launched their GNX-IIIs, and opened their missile tubes.

"Captain, the enemy vessel is launching...what the hell?"

"Lieutenant?"

"It's launching FIGHTERS." The Lieutenant said sounding stunned "And-correction, it's launching Mobile Suits as well!"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Fighters?" She asked "Who the hell uses-" Then a large number of guns turned in their general direction. "I get the feeling that we REALLY shouldn't be here." Then the guns opened fire, sending a LOT of railgun rounds at the _Superior _and her sisters. The _Ontario _was destroyed in one shot, exploding in a massive fireball. "Get us the HELL out of here!" She wasn't paid enough to commit suicide.

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - CIC**

* * *

Ron and Jaden walked into the Combat Information Center, where a team of engineers were busy fixing the FTL console. "What the hell happened here?!" Ron demanded.

"It exploded." Gaeta said, as Ron sighed and walked up to the console while Jaden looked at him. "It exploded?" he asked.

"Console wasn't designed to have that much power running through it." Gaeta said, "We had to install half a dozen buffers and capacitors to make using a matter/antimatter reactor practical with a Battlestar."

It made sense to Jaden: Earth ships did the same thing. Then again, with Ron's design spree, he might've made the new reactor TOO powerful for the buffers to handle.

"Found the problem!" Ron shouted "Fraking jump fried half the buffers! I'm going to need to replace ALL of them now!"

Adama, drinking from a flask provided by Tigh, glanced at Ron. "How long?" He asked.

"A couple of hours." Ron said, "Until then, we need to kick on the sublights."

Adama nodded "Agreed." He said, "Helm, flank speed!"

"I wouldn't do that, Admiral." Ron said, "_Polaris_ uses the same engines used on Earth ships and the same gravitic engines used on the _Zeus_. The IDF hasn't been tuned for maximum speed yet: you could kill everyone on board!"

Adama didn't believe that was possible. Then again, with everything that happened that year, from the Fall of the Colonies to _Polaris_ ending up wherever the hell they were, he wasn't taking chances. "Recommended speed?"

"8 percent." Ron said, "We'll be as fast as a _Mercury_ at flank speed, so we'll be able to outrun anything."

Jaden couldn't believe that and neither could Adama. "Helm, go to one-tenth." He ordered.

"Yes, Admiral." They regretted not listening, as everyone was thrown off their feet.

"Warned you!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Earth**

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaios 2**_

* * *

"What the heck was that thing?" Lockon Stratos asked, as the crew of the _Ptolemaios 2 _were gathered in the briefing room, watching the recording they had captured during their prison break of Allelujah Haptism and Princess Marina Ismail. The sudden arrival and disappearance of the strange ship gave them a perfect opening of escape that distracted the A-LAWS away from them when they focused on the unknown.

"I don't know," Sumeragi said, a flask in her hand as she eyed the strange ship as it downed the two GNX's. "But one thing's for sure, it ain't Katharon - if they'd had made something like that they'd be having a lot less trouble."

"Could it of been another Celestial Being faction?" Setsuna F. Seiei asked in his stoic emotionless tone. "Like the Trinities?"

"I doubt it," Tieria Erde said, shaking his head "There were no signs of GN Particles - True or Pseudo ones. And Celestial Being has no tech - outside of optical camouflage that can vanish like that… not even the A-LAWS have that kind of tech..."

"Well, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth," Lasse Aeon said, "They gave us the opening to escape… if we run into them again, remind me to thank them."

"I doubt they did this with the intent to help us Lasse," Sumeragi said, before taking another sip from her flask "Otherwise they would of stayed, so we could meet… instead they just left from the looks of thing… thing is, where _did _they go?" They had a mystery on their hands. "How long until we're ready to head back into space?"

Mileina Vashti quickly checked a screen. "Unless we run into enemy forces, we can head back into space now using the GN drives from the Gundams." She said.

"We still need to refill the condensers." Ian Vashti said, "And A-Laws won't ignore us just because someone pops up in the middle of a battle." She looked closely at the way the shuttle disappeared. Bullets went right through where it should have been, either meaning it was _very _fast… or it could teleport. Both possibilities seeming impossible with technology that they know of… Sumeragi shook her head. Thinking about another faction with teleportation technology was going to give her a headache she did not need. "Until we leave the combat zone, I want everyone ready for a fight." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - Lagrange Point 4**

* * *

Adama did not like this at ALL. No known contacts on DRADIS, those ships that tried attacking them earlier, the fact that NO ONE was responding. "I need an answer, Commanders!" Adama said to Jaden and Ron "What the HELL happened to us?!"

Ron sighed and threw up his hands. "I don't know!" He exclaimed "Us jumping into another solar system is impossible: my calculations were exact!"

Jaden had a thoughtful expression as he paced back and forth, until he suddenly stopped "Wait..." he said, "Maybe we DID jump back to Earth. Just not OUR Earth?"

Adama and Ron looked at Jaden. "What?" They both asked at the same time. Jaden chuckled sheepishly. "Uh, I don't know how it happened, but it's the only explanation." He said.

Adama was beginning to lose his patience. "WHAT is the only explanation?!" he demanded.

Jaden finally just shrugged. "An alternate universe." He said, "I mean, we're in the Earth Sphere, yet NOTHING is the same! Mobile Suits we've _never _seen before, things that should not be here _are _here like that asteroid field… everything is the same, yet at the same time different."

Adama was speechless. Ron, on the other hand, began bashing his head against a bulkhead. "GODSDAMN IT! I'M AN IDIOT!" He shouted, as Jaden raised an eyebrow at the older man's attempts to cave his skull in. "I've gotten reports of misaligned gravity generators doing some crazy shit since the CCE was founded and I never thought about THIS!"

Adama regained his ability to speak. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"The FTL drive's spacial distortion, combined with a malfunctioning gravity field, could tear a hole in the fabric of space-time!" Ron declared.

Jaden grabbed Ron's shoulders before the elder engineer could continue his attempts to give himself a concussion. "Ron, get a hold of yourself!" Jaden said, "Much as I hate to admit it, you're the best chance we've got in getting home."

Ron gave him a deadpan look. "Jaden, I may be good enough to calculate a jump from one end of the galaxy to the other, but I CAN'T calculate a jump from one UNIVERSE to another!" He exclaimed "Even for a Coordinator's mind, it's too complex! I'd need a network of the fastest computers from both the Colonies AND Earth just to get started!"

"Then it looks like you both need to get started." Adama said as they Both looked at him. "Get what you need to get this ship back where we belong, Commanders."

Jaden sighed "This is gonna be a royal pain..." he muttered, "But perhaps the locals of this universe's Earth Sphere could help us? I suggest going down there, and see what this earth is like, see what their society, culture and history is like, and start drawing the differences between this earth and ours… I mean, _something _had to of happened to cause them to make those giant towers over the earth, which I am going to guess are something akin to Orbital Elevators… and those solar panels makes it pretty obvious that it also doubles as an energy gathering system from Solar Power… at least we know thier a clean earth in a way."

"Commander Pinkerton, prep your Raptor." Adama said "You're going down there."

"Why me?"

"I need someone who has some idea what he's dealing with." Adama said, "You're it." Ron didn't bother objecting: his CO had a VERY good point. "Aye, sir." He said, "Jaden, care to join me? I need someone to keep me out of trouble."

* * *

**Lagrange Point 2**

* * *

Ribbons Almark did not like this. A massive warship had just engaged and beaten back a patrol of ships near L1. He knew the ship's basic design: he had captured one similiar to it called the Aether. Older, badly damaged and completely abandoned, but similar.

'_Ribbons, we have a slight problem._'

The eldest of the Innovades activated the part of his brain that let him use quantum brainwaves, allowing him to communicate with Bring Stabity. '_Problem?_' He asked.

'_That ship launched a scout._' Bring said, '_They found the HRL prison._'

'_And this means absolutely nothing._' He retorted quickly '_They don't know we're here._' In the deepest corner of Ribbon's mind, however, he knew humans were creative and adaptable. They would discover what was going on eventually. And if the people who built that ship hadn't changed, then he would expect a few nuclear missiles coming his way.

'_Contact Mr. Cavil._' He said, '_I believe that Celestial Being should be introduced to his people._'

All was according to plan.

* * *

Ron the True Fan: And it begins again. Any thoughts for our readers, Jorn?

117Jorn: I feel very bad for Celestial Being right now… in fact I feel bad for everyone in Anno Domini…

Ron the True Fan: And why is that?

117Jorn: You've got the _Polaris,_ Ron, Adama and Jaden on one side, and now we've got 'Mr. Cavil', who I think we ALL know who _that _is going to be… and caught in the middle of it all is CB, the ESF, and the Innovades… their all so screwed.

Ron the True Fan: Ribbons is actually Mr. Cavil's 'friend'. But you have a point. However, CB won't get fucked over. You're here to make sure that I don't pull that again. In fact, I have this cattle prod for you to poke me with should I get close to doing that again. (Hands aforementioned electric shock stick to Jorn)

117Jorn: *Blinks and accepts the Shock Stick* Umm… okay… I'll do my best then.

Ron the True Fan: I know you will! Next time, Polaris and company meet the neighbors, so to speak!

Both: Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Complications

**Heaven and Hell URE**

**117Jorn: Hello everyone! 117Jorn here with Ron the True Fan and we are bringing you yet another chapter to Heaven and Hell URE!**

**Ron the True Fan: Today we cover the events of 00 episodes 32 and 33 with the first half of episode 34. AD fans know these episodes. Let's see how we can complicate matters!**

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris **_**- Starboard flight pod**

* * *

The Mk IVA Raptor was raised onto the flight deck and took off into the void. "_Polaris_ control, Psycho: spooling up for intra-atmospheric jump." Ron said as he sat behind the controls of his Raptor.

"_Confirmed, Psycho. Try not to make Commander Takeo sick._"

Ron chuckled as he took off his helmet. "No promises, _Polaris_." He said as he cut the comm and Jaden started glaring at him.

"You're enjoying this." he said, and the elder engineer chuckled. "Of course I am." He said, "You can't seem to get over your jump sickness."

Jaden's face twisted to one of confusion. "Jump...sickness?" He asked, as Ron input coordinates that would put them just 200 meters above the Pacific Ocean.

"Everyone gets it: Cally, one of the knuckledraggers, has a really bad case of it." Ron said, "Of course, my coordinates bring us close to the surface, which makes matters worse."

"Then jump us higher up!"

"And risk getting shot down?"

Jaden sighed, his argument defeated by basic military thinking: the lower you are, the less likely someone's going to see you at range. "Relax." Ron reassured "Cally's got chronic stomach problems. You don't. A bit of time and a LOT of FTL jumps will make you get over it."

That didn't make him feel better as Ron pressed the red button that told the FTL drive to do its' job. The Raptor disappeared from the black of space and reappeared over the ocean. "Jump complete." Ron said, as a groan was heard from the co-pilot's seat. "Jaden?"

"Yes?"

"How many times have you used Raptor 264's FTL drive?"

Jaden didn't answer.

"My Gods, you've never-" He then focused his eyes forward and focused on flying the craft. "Then again, you don't know how to calculate a jump."

* * *

**Under the surface - CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II**

* * *

Mileina blinked as she saw the new craft just appear on the E-Sensor readout. "Huh? Where'd you come from?" She asked, as Lasse glanced over at the younger operator. "What is it?" He asked.

"A new contact." Mileina said, "I'm trying to get a match with known craft-" A match appeared. And it was the same craft that vanished into thin air at the prison. "Uh, Lasse? I think you might be thanking those guys today." She said, "That shuttle just appeared out of nowhere!" While that caught the gunner's attention, the ship suddenly shaking got even more of it. They were under attack. Again. "Guess that thing's a mixed blessing!"

* * *

**Raptor 981**

* * *

"Odd." Ron said, as Jaden glanced at the DRADIS, trying to see what he was seeing. "What? What's up?" He asked.

"We've got something on the scope, but it's not above us." Ron said.

"Are you saying that it's underwater?" Jaden asked, and Ron shrugged "This Raptor DOES use the same new DRADIS array that _Polaris_ uses." He said, "It's more advanced then the normal models."

Jaden leaned back in his seat as more contacts appeared on the screen. "Uh, that's bad." He said.

"Very!" Ron retorted, "Those are surface warships, and while I'm confident in my flying skills, I'm not facing a carrier group without support!"

Jaden realized what Ron was planning. "NO-"

"Don't have a choice!" Ron said, "I'll plot a short range jump!" He got out of the seat and got to the ECM panel. "What the hell are you doing?!" Jaden asked.

"Short range jumps are more complicated than mid and long range ones!" Ron shouted "Take control!"

Jaden grabbed the control column just as a flight of GNX-IIIs came toward them. "I'm not a dogfighter, Ron!" he shouted back as he flew the Raptor into a dive.

"You don't need to be!" Ron retorted "Just avoid them for a few minutes!"

The Junk Guild MS pilot banked and got the Raptor into a spiral climb. He was no doubt giving their pursuers a major headache as he desperately attempted to keep the Mobile Suits off of them. "How long?!" He asked.

"Just a few more seconds!" Ron said, as the DRADIS pinged once more. "Frak me! Picking up five more Mobile Suits! Turn this thing around! They won't expect us to attack them!"

Jaden smirked. "Got it!" He said as he pulled a simple Immelmann turn, charging at the A-Laws machines at full speed. "Ron, can you arm one of those..." He began to say, before he looked back, looking slightly embarrassed. "What'd you call them, again?"

"Titanomachy! Gods, don't you study mythology?!" Ron shouted as he flipped a switch, and Jaden pulled the trigger, firing one of the MS killing missiles. It hit the lead machine in the crotch, then exploded. Both men winced, mostly because if that were a human being, that would've HURT.

Unknown to them, though, the second that missile impacted, it hit the cockpit, and its' pilot was killed instantly. "Ouch." Jaden muttered "How's that jump coming along?!"

"Coordinates input!" Ron shouted "Jump!" Jaden wasted no time pressing the button, and the Raptor jumped in plain sight of the A-Laws pilots. It reappeared 60 kilometers away over a dense forest. "PULL UP!" Ron shouted, as Jaden complied as they nearly crashed into the forest if it weren't for the warning alarms. He stabilized the Raptor, allowing it to fly over the canopy.

"Kid, that was insane." Ron said, as he walked back to the pilot seat, with a smirk "Remind me to induct you into the CCE Hall of Fame later!"

Jaden chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks...I think?" He said once Ron retook control.

"I'll set her down and activate the N-Jammer." He said, "Whatever sensors these guys use should be completely fraked up by it."

Jaden looked at Ron and narrowed his eyes. "An N-Jammer?" He asked, "You guys don't like following treaties, do you?"

"The Treaty of Luna doesn't have a single Colonial signature on it."

"That's no excuse."

Ron sighed as the Raptor landed in a clearing. "If it's any consolation, at least we're trying not to use anything that doesn't follow the treaty on anyone in the Earth Sphere." He said.

"Not using them isn't the same as not having them in the first place." Jaden said, "But I'll take what I can get."

Ron glanced at his friend in surprise. "That's life for you, unfortunately."

* * *

Battlestar _Polaris_

* * *

"DRADIS contact!" Gaeta said, and Adama looked at him. "What?" He asked, "We aren't even in our own universe; who the-" The unknown signature disappeared, as if using Mirage Colloid.

"It disappeared." Tigh said.

"Or it jumped." A new voice said, as Gaeta and Tigh looked at Shaw. "We ended up here. So could the Cylons."

That was a thought none of them wanted to think about. _Polaris_, to the best of their knowledge, was alone. If the Cylons were there in strength, they were going to have a hard time defending themselves AND Earth. "Keep the ship at Condition Two at all times." Adama said, "And launch out a CAP."

"Shouldn't we contact Commander Pinkerton?" Tigh asked, "Tell him to return?"

Adama shook his head. "They can handle themselves." He said.

"It's not that I don't think they can't-wait, they?"

* * *

**Back with the Raptor**

* * *

While both men were waiting for the local MS teams to kill each other off, they decided to kill something else: time. At the moment, Ron was trying to teach Jaden how to play Triad. "This is like trying to play poker." Jaden muttered shaking his head "But with more headaches."

"I know how you feel, kid." Ron said with a light chuckle "Then again-" A sonic boom was heard, and both men looked at one another. "Oh, shit." Ron muttered as he grabbed the hatch and forced it shut.

"What the hell was that?" Jaden shouted.

"Something's coming this way." Ron said, "Actually, something's about to crash and we're in the way!" Ron started up the engines, getting the Raptor off the ground barely 45 seconds before a pair of Mobile Suits crashed right where they were.

Jaden sighed "Well, that was close." He muttered.

"Yeah, frak this." Ron said, "Everywhere we go, we nearly get killed!" He spooled up the drive again. "Ron, can't we just fly?" Jaden asked

"Not over enemy territory!" Ron snapped back, as Jaden sat back down as he calculated a jump that would get them at least 500 kilometers away. "Where're we going?" He asked.

"Coastal town." Ron said, "Hopefully some things remain constant no matter WHAT universe you're in!" He pressed the button, jumping the Raptor. It reappeared near a lively-looking town, and both men sighed in relief.

"Here's hoping we get some information WITHOUT getting shot at." Ron said.

"Agreed."

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II**

* * *

There was no way this could get any worse. 00 was down for the count thanks to a major lapse in Setsuna's judgement (the idiot used Trans-Am) and Arios was missing. And that shuttle had appeared again. The ship had suffered damage as well thanks to that underwater Mobile Armor.

"Any luck on finding Allelujah?" Sumeragi asked. Feldt looked back at her commanding officer and shook her head. "Nothing." She said. Sumeragi sighed as she turned her gaze toward one of the monitors on the bridge, where a video recording was replaying. It was of the shuttle disappearing in a flash of light. It was VERY hard to notice, but there was a slight distortion when it disappeared. This wasn't camouflage. This was actual teleportation technology.

Sumeragi snorted. Ian, had he not been busy, would've corrected her that the proper term was Faster Then Light. Either way, that thing took out a Mobile Suit with a missile: something that was _very _damn hard to accomplish. '_I wonder who'd win in an engineering contest: whoever built that shuttle..._' She sipped her tea (no one wanted a repeat of what happened earlier and practically banned her from drinking alcohol) and lightly chuckled. '_Or Ian?_'

* * *

**Coastal town**

* * *

Both engineers sneezed as they entered a local bar: 'the best way to get information quickly', in the words of CCE commander Zeus Avalonia. Ron had removed his midnight blue uniform, wearing what Jaden figured was his regular civilian clothes: a tank top and dress shirt. He still wore his boots and pants, and his two sidearms were still on his person.

"Shouldn't you, you know, not carry a gun?" Jaden asked.

"I don't have any magazines for the Five-seveN and I left my speedloaders for the revolver in the Raptor." Ron said.

"That's another thing I'd like to know: who the hell decided to make a MAGNUM a service weapon?" Jaden asked, "It's not made for that role!"

"Zeus picked it." He answered "It was the only weapon that could punch through Centurion armor at the time." Ron walked up to the barkeep: a relatively young man with red hair. "What's the strongest drink you've got?" He asked.

"Uh, that's not exactly a question I get often." The Bartender said, before Ron pulled out a cubit and flipped it in the air. "Stupid question, but how much is gold worth?" The bartender started searching for a VERY strong bottle of liquor. "Subtle, Ron." Jaden said with a small smirk.

"I don't do subtle, kid." Ron said, as he shook his head as the bartender came back. "Uh, there's a warning here: 'don't drink more then a shot-glass full'." He said, and Ron scoffed "I think I can handle it." He said.

At that moment, the door to the bar opened again, and in walked three people: a woman with brown hair and glasses, a man with brown hair wearing a weather-beaten jacket and a bearded man wearing a green jacket and glasses. All three looked at the two universally-displaced men, as they had never seen them before. And while Ron was wearing civilian clothes, his body language clearly yelled 'military for life'. Unknown to Ron and Jaden, these were high ranking members of the organization Katharon.

The man in the weather-beaten jacket approached Ron and Jaden as the former was having a hard time getting the bottle of rotgut open. "Oh, come on, you motherfraker!" Ron cursed "OPEN!"

"Maybe I can help with that, mister..?" Ron glanced at the man who approached. "Pinkerton." He said, "Ronald Pinkerton. You?"

He blinked for a second. "Oh. My name. Klaus Grad." He said.

At this point, Ron, still struggling to open the bottle, decided to go to plan B: he pulled out the FN Five-SeveN. "NEVER deny me my liquor!" he shouted, as he pointed it at the bottle cap, and the bartender ducked for cover, and Jaden was stuck between facepalming and laughing his ass off. "That's not going to work." Jaden muttered, managing to keep himself from laughing.

"You got a better idea?" Ron shouted, "This thing just won't get open!"

Kraus took the bottle. "Let me." he said, and A few seconds later, the bottle was uncapped. And Kraus nearly fainted from the nearly-toxic drink's fumes. "Holy shit!" He shouted, "You sure you want to drink that?!"

Ron grabbed the bottle and took a sip. "Bah!" He cursed "My family's spring wine is stronger then this."

"...That's actually kind of scary." The guy with the glasses next to Klaus said, and Ron chuckled. "Take a seat." He said, "Bars are meant for socialization, aren't they?"

Jaden chuckled at that. "I think they're more for trying to drown your sorrows in alcohol, but that's just me." he said, as he took a seat, and the other two sat beside him.

"And you are?" The woman asked, and Jaden stuck out his hand. "Jaden Takeo." He said, as she shook it. "Shirin Bakhtiar."

Ron continued guzzling down the possibly lethal drink, and Jaden looked at the CCE field marshal in shock. "How the hell can you drink that?" He asked, as Ron put down the bottle.

"Good genes." He said simply "Hopefully I get a buzz out of that."

"You're an odd one, Mr. Pinkerton." Klaus asked, and Ron snorted. "Mister? That makes me sound old." He said, as Jaden rolled his eyes. '_You're 70. You just don't like being reminded of your age._' He thought.

"Just call me Ron." Ron said, "Or Psycho."

"The fact you're drinking that means you're more than a little gone in the head." Klaus said, "Fitting."

Ron chuckled, then glanced at Jaden. He got the message instantly: these guys would be their unwilling and unwitting sources of information. "Me and my friend here-" He gestured to Jaden. "Have been on the road for a while. Haven't had the chance to catch up on current events. Think you guys can fill us in?"

"You mean you've never had the chance to check on the news at least once?" Shirin asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Public news media is bullshit." Ron said, as he downed the rest of the bottle. "I prefer getting information from the source."

Klaus looked at the FN Five-SeveN that was still out, only now sitting on the counter. It didn't bear any government markings he knew of: just a stylized bird seal near the safety catch. The massive box-like thing on the underside of the barrel had him confused, though. Too big for a laser sight or flashlight. "Like it?" Ron said as he chuckled, holstered the weapon.

"Well, you came to the right place if you want the news." The man with the glasses said, "The Federation government's cracking down on everyone."

"Federation?" Jaden asked, and the Katharon leader looked at him in surprise. "Where the hell have you two been?" Shirin asked incredulously "Under a rock?" Ron chuckled. "Something like that, you could say." He said, "We've been on a _loooong _trip around the world… haven't been keeping up with what's happening in government for the past few years."

The man with the glasses sighed, "Alright… well, the past four years have been pretty bad since Celestial Being's first downfall." He said, "When it was reported all of Celestial Being was destroyed in Operation Fallen Angels, the HRL, Union and AEU all came together after the battle, and formed the Earth Sphere Federation, as a way to ensure everlasting peace by forcing other nations into membership, to unify the world under a single earth government."

"Already I'm not liking the sound of this," Ron muttered as he leaned back in his chair, both he and Jaden making a mental note to check out what 'Celestial Being' was later on.

"That's only the start of it," He continued, "The ESF made a group called the Autonomous Peace Keeping Force, better known as A-Laws. They're pretty much the ESF's private military police force, publically they're a front-line deterrent against any organization that would threaten their government and peace… but in truth? Their real mission is to subjugate and control any nations that refused to join the ESF charter."

"Phantom Pain, but less secretive." Jaden whispered to Ron, so only he could hear before the Katharon members continued.

"At first, the only pockets of anti-federation forces were focused around the Middle East, countries that still had their own military strength. As such the Federation resorted to using their own force in the name of unification and peace of the world. If this were _before _Fallen Angels, this wouldn't be a problem… but now the ESF and A-Laws have GN technology on their M.S, effectively making their mobile suits better than anything anyone could field against them."

"GN Technology?" Jaden asked with interest.

"GN Particles are the residue that comes from using GN Reactors," Klaus explained, "The same engines used on Celestial Being's Gundams during the time before Fallen Angel. Its a full unlimited energy source - even better than the Solar Power Grid." Both Ron and Jaden shared a glance at the mentioning of the word 'Gundam'. "You assume we know anything about these...Gundams." Ron said, feigning ignorance "We've been travelling for a long time: almost 9 years. Now-"

The door to the bar opened, and in came three armed soldiers. Ron and Jaden shared a look. "So much for a quiet drink, right, kid?" He said with a small smirk.

"Keep calm," Jaden whispered as the Soldiers moved in. "Don't do anything crazy… wait for them to make the first move…they might just ignore us."

"They pull anything, all bets are off." Ron muttered, just as one of the Soldiers pointed their gun at their table. "You two! Stand up!" He barked.

"With due respect, sir, our backs are facing you." Ron said with a smirk. "Which ones are you talking about?"

Jaden shook his head as he stood up, and looked at the soldier "Is there a problem? Can we help you, soldier?" He asked, trying to sound kind but already feeling bad vibes about these men "Maybe I could get you a drink maybe…?"

"You two are new here." The soldier said, "In fact, I've never seen anyone like you before."

"Humanity is SO varied, my friend!" Ron shouted, sounding a bit buzzed "It's normal to see unfamiliar faces!"

Jaden sighed "Don't antagonize him Ron," he said, "We _just _got here."

"Not trying to piss him off, my young friend!" Ron said with a smirk "Just stating a simple fact." The leader spotted Ron's FN Five-SeveN. "Do you have a permit for that, mister-"

"Pinkerton." Ron said, as he stood up and faced the poor man. "And actually, I do."

"I doubt it, Mister Pinkerton. I'm taking you into cus-" Ron kneed him in the crotch, then knocked him unconscious. And in that very moment, faster than what the other two soldiers could see, Jaden reached for inside his Jacket, pulling out an Uzi and fired a quick in succession two quick bursts at the other two soldiers, with almost perfect aim hitting them in their respective heads, dropping them like sacks of bricks. "Well," Jaden muttered, "So much for laying low."

The CCE field marshal grabbed the only living man left and woke him back up before putting him in a unique hold. Jaden partially knew it: Lowe told him that Colonial Marines did that to Cylons to pop their heads out of their sockets. Human necks were a BIT tougher then that, however. "Alright, kid," Ron growled out, "You're going to answer a simple question: how many of your men are in this little town? And answer truthfully, or I pop your head like a pimple."

"He'll do it," Jaden added, as he kept his eyes on the entrance of the bar for anymore unwelcome guests "Trust me, he'll do it if you make him!"

The man gagged as Ron began applying pressure. "Two squads!" He shouted "And they won't let you leave this place alive!"

Ron pursed his lips before pushing on the man's skull, removing it from the spine. This didn't tear the skin, but it looked odd as the man's face was pointed straight up if he were standing. "That was-"

"Nasty? I know." Ron said, "Well, time for plan C."

"Plan C?" Jaden asked, and Ron pulled out both of his sidearms. "Plan Clusterfrak!" He announced, and the Junk Guild commander shook his head in amusement as Ron looked over the counter. The barkeep had fainted the second he heard gunfire. Ron placed several cubits on the counter and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked, and Ron shrugged as he put the note down "Apologizing for the mess." He said.

The sound of approaching vehicles drew their attention to the door. "Duck and cover, people!" Ron shouted, as everyone ducked just as gunfire tore through the bar just as they all took cover. "Attention, Katharon assholes!" Someone shouted on a loudspeaker "Surrender and we will let you live!"

The Colonial and Terran shared a look. "I have an idea." Ron said.

"I already pity those poor bastards already." Jaden said smirking, as Klaus and Shirin glanced at one another, each thinking that these two were VERY odd. Ron handed Jaden the FN Five-SeveN. "You know how to use that thing?" He asked, and Jaden gave him a deadpanned look "Ron, it's a gun." He said.

The elder man pulled out a 20mm wide projectile. "Wait, is that-"

"Now you know why I asked." Ron said as he inserted the round into the launcher. "Take aim at anything that looks like it'll explode. I'll use that as a distraction." He grabbed one of the bullpup assault rifles from the dead patrol. "You've only got one shot! Make it count!"

Jaden popped his head out of cover, took aim at what looked like a acetylene canister and fired. The explosion did its' job, spraying superheated metal all over the place. "Ron, I-" He looked back at the man, but he was gone. "Where the hell-" Gunfire was heard outside, and Jaden looked out to see Ron firing at the survivors. "How the hell did he-"

"He went out the back."

"Fuck this! Fall back!" An ESF Soldier shouted, "This guy's crazy!"

"JUST CRAZY?!" Ron shouted in outrage "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I AM, YOU COCKBITES!"

Everyone facepalmed at Ron's angry yelling. "I think we're going to need to get the hell out of here." Jaden said, and Klaus nodded. "We can get you out of here-"

Jaden shook his head. "We've got a ship." He said, as Shirin faced him and gave him a glare worth of Admiral Adama. "You have a lot of explaining to do when we're not getting-" The sound of a turbine engine halted her from saying anything else. "What the hell is that?" Ikeda asked, as Jaden walked out of the bar, and as he looked up he saw the sight of a _very _familiar horseshoe-shaped craft above them. His eyes widened as he immediately recognized the oh-so familiar sight of a Cylon Raider.

"Ohh…. fucking… shit..." he said, before he shouted "RON! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"No shit! Back to the Raptor!"

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II**

* * *

While our universally displaced comrades were under attack by a Raider, Celestial Being was preparing for an extremely...odd operation.

Tieria was going to be crossdressing.

Lockon was laughing his ass off, and rightfully so, there was a good reason: Tieria was the most...feminine of the Meisters, and was thus the best for the job. The mission had two objectives: find out who their actual enemy was and get any information they could on the mystery shuttle.

Of course, Tieria didn't _like _the idea… even though he has never doubted Miss Sumeragi before, but the idea of him being in a woman's dress… he was not enjoying it one bit. It was nice to know Setsuna would be his backup, but it didn't change the fact he was pretty much stuck where he was.

The _Ptolemaeus II _emerged from the surface for a few moments as the hangar doors opened, allowing the 00 Gundam to launch out, heading towards where the party of A-Laws officials would be. "Get ready re resubmerge," Sumeragi said as the catapult doors closed. "let's get back under before anyone sees us."

The E-Sensor blared a warning seconds after 00 and Seravee exited communications range. "What the-"

"It's in visual range!" Sumeragi looked out the window, seeing a large, box-shaped craft rushing at them. On top of the craft seemed to be a head with a red eye going back and forth. It scared the hell out of her. "Activate the GN flak guns!" She ordered "Shoot it down!" At that moment, the craft disappeared in a flash of light akin to the mystery shuttle. The ship shook, then alarms started blaring. "What in the fuck?!" She shouted.

"Guys, we've got a problem!" Feldt said, "Something just appeared in the hanger!" Sumeragi's eyes widened in horror as she realized that that thing jumped into the ship! "Everyone, get a weapon and get those bastards off my ship!" She shouted.

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II - Deck 1 hanger**

* * *

Lockon ran into the hanger, seeing a massive shuttle sitting where 00 usually was. "What the fuck is-" He began before the forward hatch opened, and Lockon was surprised as all hell to see a massive robot walk out, holding a massive machine gun. "Uh-oh."

It turned to face him, and the red eye locked onto him. "Oh, sh-" A hand grabbed him just as the robot opened fire and spewed bullets into the corridor, barely missing him by inches. He looked behind him, spotting the long-haired Marie Parfacy. The super soldier just saved his ass. "What the hell is going on?" He shouted.

"We just got boarded!" Lockon shouted, "What the hell do you think?!"

"I think we should arm ourselves to repel them, Mr. Stratos." Marie said, as clanging footsteps closed in on their position, and Lockon didn't need any incentive to get out of there as fast as he could. He was in no position to fight a 1-ton killing machine: he was unarmed, after all. "There's an armory two decks up! Hopefully Allelujah doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

**Back with Ron and Jaden**

* * *

"RUN, GODSDAMN IT!" Ron shouted, as 30mm tracers hit the ground, missing the five as they ran through the streets.

"We're running from a fucking fighter!" Klaus shouted, "Where the hell did A-Laws get that thing?!"

"It's not one of yours!" Ron shouted, "It's one of ours!" All three looked at Ron. "I'll explain when that sparrow's NOT trying to kill us!" Ron pulled out the revolver and took aim at the Raider's port cannon. The bullet hit the barrel and the weapon exploded.

"Ok, I know you're a good shot-" Jaden began to say before Ron cut him off.

"Explosive rounds help!" He shouted "Keep moving!" Too shocked and running on adrenaline to care, they ran to the edge of town, where the Raptor was waiting. The Raider flew overhead, unable to shoot at them thanks to the damaged cannon. "Any ideas?" Jaden asked.

"Damaged or not, that Raider can still track us." Ron said as he opened the hatch. "Jaden, take the controls. I'll operate the turret and shoot that thing down!" Jaden nodded as he got in the pilot's seat and started the Raptor's engines as the three Katharon members boarded the Raptor.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Klaus said, before Ron and Jaden fixed him with glares that, combined, would rival Adama's soul-vaporizing Glare. "Listen, Klaus, we know what we're doing." Jaden said, before pausing for a moment "Well, at least, I do: can't say the same for Mr. Insane over there."

Ron chuckled. "I'm the oldest person on the Raptor, and you're saying I can't do my job?" He said as the hatch closed as the three Anno Domini natives mulled over Ron's comment. '_He can't be that much older then any of us.'_ Shirin thought, '_He looks like he's in his early thirties!_'

The DRADIS screen activated, and a number of contacts appeared on it. "Frak me!" Ron cursed "We're got a team of Raiders inbound supported by a pair of Mobile Suits, bearing 061 carom 078, 8 klicks out!"

"Ron, I don't use the Colonial bearing system!" Jaden shouted back.

"2 o'clock high!" Ron answered, and the Junker pulled the stick to the left, giving Ron a clear shot at the damaged Raider with the dorsal turret. "Auto-targeting engaged. FIRING!" The two 25mm cannons opened fire, tearing the Raider to many, many pieces.

"Ron, how close are those Raiders?!" Jaden shouted.

"Check the screen in front of you!" Ron shouted right back "If they're in the fourth line from the center, they're in weapons range!"

Jaden glanced at the DRADIS screen and saw that the Raiders and Mobile Suits were eight lines out. "What's the rule about Mobile Suit weapons?" Jaden asked.

"Ninth line out!"

Red-orange beams shot past the Raptor, scaring Ikeda shitless. "They're shooting at us!" Jaden shoute in warning, and Ron faced Klaus. "What's the location of your base?" He asked suddenly, causing him to look at Ron in shock. "What?!" He asked.

"You have the look of a leader under siege, Mr. Grad." Ron said, "Only resistance fighters have that look."

Klaus was silent for a moment as he stared at Ron, before he sighed. "You're very observant, Mr. Pinkerton." He said.

"If you want to call me by a title, use my rank." Ron said, "And it's Commander. The location?"

Klaus pointed at the DRADIS screen. "Can you call up a map?" He asked, and Ron nodded "I can." he said before he got to work, pulling up a map of Earth. Klaus pointed at a point on the map. "There." He said, "That's the closest base. But those Mobile Suits can track us."

Ron chuckled. "Jaden, I hope you didn't eat back there." He said.

"Just do it!" Jaden shouted as he yanked the stick left, dodging another shot from a Raider.

"Plotting a jump!" Ron said as he began typing at high speed, shocking the Anno Domini natives. '_What the hell?_'

"Coordinates input." Ron shouted "FTL spooled up! Press the big red button!" Jaden did so gladly, jumping the Raptor outside the range of the Raider's DRADIS and the Mobile Suit team's sensors.

Jaden let out a long sigh "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." he said, however three groans objected to Jaden's comment.

"Set us down, kid." Ron said, "I'll see to our new friends." Jaden landed the Raptor with ease, and Ron opened the hatch, allowing them to vent their stomach contents outside of the Raptor. "Newbies." Ron said shaking his head "They ALWAYS puke the first time!"

"I didn't." Jaden pointed out, and Ron chuckled as he stepped out of the Raptor. "That's true." He admitted, "Then again, you had other things on your mind."

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II**

* * *

Marie threw a block of reactive plastic explosive at the chest of one of the invading robots, destroying it. "One down, 15 to go." She said.

"Fifteen heavily armed and armored robots." Lockon shouted sarcastically, "Easy!"

Marie shook her head with a sigh. Normal 5.56mm bullets were completely useless, Grenades were more effective, but the reactive explosives were the most effective. Thankfully, they had plenty of that. The problem was actually hitting them without getting shot at. And with four 5.56mm and two 12.7mm machine guns and razor-sharp claws for fingers, they were not to be reckoned with lightly.

If anything, Marie (and her more violent alter-ego, Soma Peries) didn't want to be anywhere near them. "_Lockon, do you read?_" Milena asked on the comm.

Lockon tapped his earpiece. "I'm here. Go ahead."

"_Someone's trying to access the Shipboard computer._" She said, "_I know we're extremely undermanned, but-_"

"Someone's got to check it out, I get it." Lockon said, "Me and the new girl are on our way!" Marie shook her head, but followed Lockon down to the computer core. Inside was a honey-blonde woman wearing a white raincoat, trying to connect a computer to the core. "Fraking piece of shit." The woman cursed "Work, damn you!"

"Step away from the computer and put your hands above your head!" Lockon said, his pistol raised.

The woman looked at the pair, who pointed their handguns at her. "I wasn't expecting a welcoming party." She said with a smirk "It seems the Centurions are having a hard time."

"Centurions?" Marie asked, "You're in charge of those...robots?"

"'Robots'. That's insulting to them AND me." The woman said, before clanking was heard, and the woman pulled out a small pistol. Marie reacted and fired four rounds from her CB handgun into her target: one into each knee and one into each elbow. "Lockon!" She shouted, as Lockon ducked out of the room, throwing explosive putty at the closest Centurion and destroying it.

Too bad there were four of them.

"Oh, shit!" Lockon shouted as the Centurions deployed their machine guns and took aim at the CB Meister, but they didn't have a chance to fire as gunshots rang out behind them, hitting their leg joints. His unlikely savior was Feldt Grace. She distracted the Centurions long enough for Marie and Lockon to hit the rest with blocks of plastic explosives, and the impacts distracted them long enough for her to jump to cover before they exploded. And the explosion wasn't pretty, to say the least.

"You ok?" Marie asked, as Feldt popped her head out of cover. "I was not trained for this." The pink haired Operator said.

"Nice job for a newbie!" Lockon said with a small smirk, and Marie rolled her eyes a bit. "We've still got a dozen of those things on board." Feldt said, "Allelujah's doing what he can, but-" Marie didn't need to hear another word as she rushed past Feldt. "Someone's in love."

* * *

**Other side of the ship**

* * *

Allelujah was getting tired of dodging bullets. REALLY tired of dodging bullets. He already took three hits from their .50 calibers, and he wasn't in the mood to take a fourth. '_The things I do just to stay with Marie!_' He thought as he limped into another corridor, drawing the Centurions into a trap involving Claymore-type mines.

He took cover in the briefing room before setting the explosives off, destroying the Cylons. Caused heavy damage to the corridor, but that couldn't be helped, and they could always repair it later.

"Allelujah, can you hear me?!" Allelujah's eyes widened as he recognized the voice '_Marie!_'

Gunfire was heard, along with an explosion. "MARIE!" The white haired super soldier ducked her head into the room. "Allelujah! Are you alright?!" She asked sounding worried.

He was tempted to say that was a stupid question, but Marie realized that a few seconds after she asked it. "How many of them are there?" He asked.

"I took out 6 of them, but there's 10 more." Allelujah said, grunting a bit "Those things split off in two directions. I think they're trying to take over the navigation and weapons systems."

"Why?"

"Even a super soldier can be killed if enough G-forces are applied, Marie." Allelujah said, "You know that as well as I do."

Marie conceded the point to her best friend/lover. "Well, we kept them from taking over the computers." She said, "They're going to have to do this the hard way."

"Well, it's not going to be that hard." "Allelujah said, "Wish we had someone that knew how to take these fucking things out without getting shot at." (Several kilometers away, a blonde man changing into a midnight blue uniform sneezed)

Marie helped him to his feet. "I need to get you to sickbay." She said, "Fifty caliber bullets can do a LOT of damage, and I'm not willing to lose you a second time."

"What about the robots?"

"I think Miss Sumeragi and Mr. Aeon can handle them." She said, as she half-carried/half-dragged Allelujah out of the room, but had to duck back in as 7.62mm rounds impacted outside. "Great!" Allelujah cursed "We're fucking pinned!" Two explosions were heard, and the unhurt super soldier popped her head out of the room. Lockon stood there, panting. "This Gundam Meister shit is harder than I thought!" He shouted.

At this, Marie and Allelujah, despite themselves, started laughing. "Yeah, laugh it up, why don't ya!" Lockon shouted, "We've got killer robots on board and you two are wasting time making out?!"

"Allelujah's been shot at least twice." Maria pointed out, and Lockon's shoulders snagged. "Whoops. Sorry."

"If you want to make it up to us, help me carry him to sickbay!" Lockon walked over and lifted Allelujah onto his feet.

"Remind me to ask if we get hazard pay later."

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II - near the bridge**

* * *

Sumeragi used a grenade to disable another Centurion while Lasse dumped another clip of 7.62mm NATO rounds into another. "What the hell are these things made of?!" She shouted.

"I don't know, and I REALLY don't care!" Lasse shouted, as Sumeragi threw another grenade, taking out two more Centurions. "Mileina, did you get a hold of Setsuna and Tieria?!" She asked.

"Still out of contact, Miss Sumeragi!" Milena said on their radio, still on the bridge.

She pulled the pin out of another grenade and underhanded tossed it at another Centurion. Before the grenade exploded, however, Sumeragi was hit twice: once with a 5.56mm and once with a larger 12.7mm round. The former hit her shoulder; the latter practically destroyed her right knee. The grenade avenged her, however, destroying one of the bulletheads outright and disabling the rest of the attackers.

Lasse broke cover and grabbed his commanding officer, putting her in a fireman's carry. "Jesus H. Christ, what the hell did she eat?" He cursed "She weighs a ton!" He carried her to sickbay, just as Lockon and Marie were about to leave. "What happened?!" Lockon demanded.

"They sent a LOT of those things to the bridge!" Lasse said, "We took them out, but they managed to shoot Miss Sumeragi! And since we don't have a doctor anymore thanks to SOME people-"

"Don't blame me for this!" Marie shouted, raising her free hand in defense "My job during Fallen Angels was to handle Allelujah! I didn't attack your ship back then!"

"Guys, can we stop fighting and focus on the important things here, like getting everyone patched up?!" Lassee snapped, as both of them looked at him.

"Lasse's right." Lockon said, "We need a proper doctor on board. I'll have Mileina try to contact Katharon: they've got to have a few doctors!" Lockon left the room, dragging Lasse out of sickbay. "What the hell are you-"

"You're the helmsman! Who's flying the ship?"

"Shit!"

* * *

**Katharon base**

* * *

Ron, now wearing his trademark CCE uniform, stepped out of the Raptor. "I always feel underdressed without this thing on." He said, as Jaden chuckled before noticing the uniform patch on the shoulder. Instead of reading BS-135, they read BSG-75. "Isn't that-" He began

"It's my way of honoring her." Ron said solemnly "Besides, I'm technically still assigned to _Galactica_."

Jaden didn't want to know HOW that worked. To forget about it, he looked at some of the Mobile Suits that were in the hanger. Most were tall, lightly built and appeared to be transformable, while others looked very clunky, but sturdy and easy to maintain. "Nice machines." He commented, "None of them appear to have beam weapons."

"Ours or theirs." Ron said, cracking his fingers "I'd like to screw around with them."

Jaden smirked. "I was thinking the exact same thing!" He said, before Klaus walked over to the pair after finally recovering from his first FTL jump. "Who the hell are you two?" He demanded, "I mean, you're not with Celestial Being and if you were A-Laws, you'd've killed us all the second you got here!"

Jaden looked at Ron. "We need to tell them." He said, and Ron sighed.

"Frak. There goes the neighborhood." He muttered, however at that moment Shirin ran over to them before either Cosmic Era human could speak. "Klaus!" She shouted.

"What is it?"

"Celestial Being just sent us a message." She said, "They're saying they were under attack and that they've got wounded."

Ron looked at Jaden. "Did they say who did it?" Ron asked, but Shirin shook her head "No." She said, "But they did ask us to contact two of their Gundams: they sent them out on a reconnaissance mission."

Jaden smirked. "We'll do it!" He said, and Ron sighed. "Well, we've already made your lives more complicated." He said, "Why the hell not." He climbed back into the Raptor while Shirin gave Jaden a paper.

"The Gundams were sent to this general area." She said, and Jaden nodded "Thanks." He said, "We'll make sure they get here safely."

He ran back to the Raptor and climbed in. "Coordinates, please?" Ron asked, as Jaden handed the paper to Ron, who was in the pilot's seat. "That was some nice flying back there." Ron said, "Half tempted to ask if you want more flying lessons."

"I think I'm good." Jaden said, as Ron quickly calculated a jump and spooled up the FTL drive. "How does that work, by the way?"

"What, FTL calculations?" Ron asked, and Jaden nodded. "Yeah, I never actually thought about it." He said, "I just picture where I want to go and my mind does the rest."

The Raptor took off, then disappeared in a flash. The Raptor reappeared over the Indian ocean, and the DRADIS picked up three contacts: all three were Mobile Suits, and one was approaching the other two.

"Jaden, can you take weapons control?" Ron asked, "I think we might be needing my piloting skill in a minute."

"Saying you're a better pilot?" Jaden asked with a smirk, and Ron chuckled a bit "In a Mobile Suit, my ass is yours." He admitted, "In a Raptor or Viper, it's the other way 'round."

Jaden chuckled as he got up and moved into the ECO's position. "What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Arm the Titanomachia." Ron said, "We've got a full load: might as well use them. And I need to focus on flying. You get to do the shooting."

"Got it!" Jaden said, as the Raptor closed in on the two Mobile Suits. "Unidentified Mobile Suits, this is Commander Ronald Pinkerton of...Katharon." Ron said, quickly preventing himself from saying Colonial Corps of Engineers "Please respond."

"_Katharon?_" A male voice said, coming from the large bulky M.S "_What are you doing - hey, its that shuttle!_"

"What?" Ron asked in surprise, and Jaden sighed. "I think they might of spotted us in our first visit Ron." He said, looking at DRADIS "Uhh… the big Red Mobile Suit is heading our way!"

"Son of a bitch." Ron cursed"Send us your IFF codes: I'd rather like to avoid shooting at my allies!"

"_WHAT allies?!_" A new voice said, as the red MS launched what appeared to be atmospheric versions of DRAGOONs and sent them at the two Mobile Suits and at the Colonial Raptor. "I think that's bad." Jaden said.

"I hadn't noticed!" Ron shouted "Celestial Being Mobile Suits, this is Commander Pinkerton! We'll try to keep those things off you while you take that thing out!"

"_You can't take on those things! You're not-_"

"Believe me, this thing can take them out!" Ron said, "You focus on what's controlling them!"

Jaden looked at Ron from the ECO's position. "Uh, are you sure we can take those things out?" He asked.

"They're roughly the same size as a Viper." Ron said, "And I can outfight Vipers in a Raptor. Just activate the gun turrets: let them keep those things at bay while our missiles take them out."

Jaden didn't believe that could happen, but did as Ron asked. "We are so screwed." He muttered under his breath, as the DRAGOON-like weapons opened fire, followed by all three friendly machines breaking off.

"Jaden, arm a Titanomachy and FIRE!" Ron shouted, as the Raptor rolled onto its' back, then launched a hypersonic missile that connected with one of the remote weapons, destroying it.

"We're got two more on our tail!" Jaden warned.

"Got it!" Pure crimson beams shot past the Colonial prototype, which returned fire with 25mm tracers. Some connected with one of the following craft, disabling it and sending it spralling to the waters below. The two Mobile Suits took advantage of the Raptor's distraction and attempted to destroy the offending machine. "_You can't kill me so easily!_" The pilot of the Red M.S shouted.

"_We can certainly try, after all that you've done to us!_" Tieria shouted back.

"_Oh, you mean Mr. Sniper Gundam?_" The Red M.S pilot said, "_I enjoyed killing that son of a bitch!_"

Ron snarled, hating the bastard more and more with every word he spoke, as he spun the Raptor around. "Jaden, turn the dorsal turret on that fraking thing and fire the beam cannon." He shouted "I think we're all tired of hearing that asshole!"

Jaden couldn't agree more as the top-mounted turret turned on the unknown and fired four green bolts of plasma. Two missed completely, but the last two hit the Mobile Suit's left leg, destroying the docking port for the DRAGOON-type weapons. "_Motherfucker!_" The pilot shouted "_I'll pay you back for that later!_"

"_You're not leaving this place alive!_" The heavily armored machine fired several shots at the red MS, but the loss of its' leg made it more nimble. It quickly escaped, using the rest of the DRAGOONs to try either kill them or delay them. "Frak! Jaden, fire the missiles!" Ron shouted "The seeker heads'll do the rest!"

"On it!" Jaden shouted as he hit the launch button, and six Titanomachia dropped from the Raptor's underbelly weapons bay and arced toward the remote weapons. Each one impacted and destroyed the surviving DRAGOONs.

Ron let out a sigh of relief "I think we're safe." He muttered.

"He isn't!" A younger voice said, as the white and blue Gundam began to give chase to the Red M.S.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, "Don't do something stupid, kid! The base we were at got a message from your ship: they were under attack and they've got wounded! They're on their way now; we'll escort you to the base. And I will explain EVERYTHING there!"

"_...Very well, Commander. Lead on._" Ron turned the Raptor around, then the three machines entered a loose formation, heading for the Katharon base. "I don't like this, Ron." Jaden said, "First we get attacked by Cylon Raiders, then their ship gets attacked."

"And that Raider didn't seem to care if it was destroyed." Ron said nodding, "Which is bad on many, MANY levels."

* * *

Ron the True Fan: Ah, Ali Al-Saachez: everyone's least favorite merc.

117Jorn: Or your most favorite if you like psychopathic assholes.

Ron the True Fan: That's true. He's on my Top 10 Ultimate Assholes list, that's for sure. But he's not our heroes' biggest problem at the moment, is he, Jorn?

117Jorn: True, true… we've got a whole list of people we gotta kill before him, but his time will come sooner or later :D

Ron the True Fan: Exactly. He'll get his due. But now we have two very confused groups of AD natives wanting information on just what the hell is up with the Raptor. And that's what we'll tackle next time!

Both: Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Chaos

**Heaven and Hell URE**

**Ron the True Fan: Welcome back to Heaven and Hell URE, everyone. As you are all aware, Celestial Being has encountered the Cylons and the Colonials. Here is where things start to get...fraked.**

**117Jorn: Understatement of the Fracking century Ron.**

**Ron the True Fan: That was the entire point. Now, on to the mindfrakery! **

* * *

**Near Katharon base**

* * *

Ron yawned before he got the Katharon base on the horn. "Katharon base, this is Raptor 978:" He said, "We have the Celestial Being MS team directly behind us."

"_Copy that, Raptor 978._" The Controller of Katharon's base said, "_Their mothership landed about an hour ago: their captain and one of their pilots were badly wounded. They're currently in surgery._"

"Copy that, base command. Raptor 978 out." Ron sighed as he rubbed his eyes, and Jaden could tell he was tired. "You alright?" His friend asked.

"Barely." The CCE Engineer said, "Haven't slept in 72 hours. That's what I get, though: I was too busy getting _Polaris_ ready for her shakedown, and then this happened."

"Even Colonial genetic engineering can't cure tiredness, it seems." Jaden said, and Ron sighed again. "If it could, I wouldn't do it." He said, "I like sleeping."

Jaden chuckled as he climbed into the co-pilot's seat. "Agreed, I'll take over." He said, "After that, you need to sleep."

"Agreed. We both need it." Ron said with another sigh. "We still need to tell them. But I don't want to tell the story twice. I think we should wait until their people are out of surgery."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jaden said nodding. "I'm still a bit freaked out though… how could this universe have Gundams? They've got the name and look down to a T… I mean, there is no way this is just a coincidence, right?"

"Who the hell came up with that name, anyways?" Ron asked suddenly "I mean, I never asked before now, mostly because I didn't know or care. Now I'm curious!"

"Kira Yamato was the first to call it that," Jaden said "Or so the rumor goes, apparently his first Gundam, the Strike, had an O.S which read 'General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Automatic Maneuver', which becomes the Acronym G.U.N.D.A.M, all of the original G-Weapons had it, and it sorta stuck in all of its successors, only slightly changing the words used. Like the Destroy Gundams used Gigantic Unilateral Numerous Dominating Ammunition, and ZAFT used Generation Unsubdued Nuclear/Network Drive Assault Module. All of them leading to the same GUNDAM acronym."

"The Morgan uses the Strike Freedom's OS." Ron said, "I just made it easier for the knuckledraggers to work with so they wouldn't have to deal with long startup times for program maintenance."

The Raptor landed gently on the unprepared hanger floor. "Explains why I didn't notice it." Jaden said as the hatch opened, and both men stepped out. "The Darts use the Murasame's OS as well-"

"Let me guess: shorter startup times?"

"We like getting our planes in the air quickly." Ron confirmed with a nod "Start up, take off, blow a Cylon to pieces."

"Commander!" A voice shouted out as they turned to see Klaus running over to them. "I'm glad to see that you're both all right. Now, I believe you owe us an explanation."

"I'd like to wait for the two in surgery to recover enough before telling you who we are, exactly." Ron said, "I think you can understand that I'd like to tell a story once and not repeat it."

"I can." Klaus said, "But Celestial Being might not."

Jaden sighed. "What, exactly, is Celestial Being?" He asked.

Klaus looked at Ron and Jaden in shock, before he sighed. "Either you two are playing dumb or you're not from around the Earth Sphere." He muttered.

"The second one's half-true, at least." Ron said with a light chuckle "Again, we'll tell all of you once those two are awake."

The cockpits in the Gundams opened, and their pilots descended to the floor via ziplines. "This seems to be a universal constant." Ron muttered. Jaden didn't get the meaning of Ron's comment until he noticed that both pilots were rather young, at least by his standards.

"Setsuna!" The one in the blue flight suit turned to face a girl with pink hair in an equally pink uniform. "Feldt?" The pilot 'Setsuna' asked "What happened?"

"We were boarded." Feldt said "Miss Sumeragi and Allelujah were shot, and since we don't have a doctor-"

"You had to come here." Ron finished, and both faced the Cosmic Era visitors. "Relax. we're friends."

Setsuna walked over to the CCE field marshal. "Who are you?" He asked.

Ron chuckled. "Commander Ronald Pinkerton." He said, "You can either call me Ron, Commander or Psycho."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at the last 'name'. "Who do you work for?" He asked.

"We'll explain when your comrades are out of surgery and conscious." Ron said, "I'd like to explain this only once."

"And why should we believe you?" The Gundam Meister asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"How about the fact we saved your asses from that big Red Mobile Suit?" Jaden asked, crossing his arms. "We are not part of the A-LAWS or the ESF, otherwise we'd of just shot _you,_ and you saw what our missiles can do to Mobile Suits. We promise you we'll explain everything _after _we make sure your own comrades are going to be alright."

Setsuna looked at Jaden, who stared right back in a serious gaze which rivaled Setsuna's own. After about a minute in the stare-off, Setsuna conceded as he sighed "Fine," he said, "But you had better have a good explanation."

"Mr. Grad, my friend and I have had a long day." Ron said, "I'd like to ask for a pair of bunks." Klaus nodded. "Sure, Shirin'll show you to a spare room." He said.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_

* * *

While this was going on, Adama was getting a major headache. Something had been appearing and disappearing from DRADIS for the past three days. Shaw kept insisting that it could be an FTL-equipped craft, but that just wasn't possible. To their knowledge, _Polaris_ was the only FTL-equipped ship in this Earth Sphere. Not including, of course, Raptor 987, but that didn't count as if it were Raptor 978, Ron would've informed them that it was him.

Of course, the DRADIS array could be malfunctioning. Unlike normal DRADIS, which used radio detection, visual sensors and infrared, it used all of that plus a new type of sensor technology: subspace detectors. Zeus had been working on that since the end of the First Cylon War, and he finally got the system working. The original array had been tested on _Legacy_, and _Polaris_ had received the first production warship model while Raptor 978 had the Raptor-sized prototype.

"Colonel Tigh." Adama said, catching Tigh's attention as he glanced at Adama. "Sir."

"Make a note in the log." The Admiral said, "I want this DRADIS array taken apart the second Commander Pinkerton and Commander Takeo get back."

Before Tigh could answer, the contact returned once more. "DRADIS contact!" Gaeta announced.

"I can see that, Mr. Gaeta." Tigh said as he snorted, watching the contact. "3, 2, 1." he counted off, before the contact disappeared from the screen. "Like fraking clockwork. 20 seconds, then it fraking dis-" Then a larger contact appeared. And this time, it gave out an IFF code.

"DRADIS contact!" Gaeta shouted, before his eyes widened "Son of a bitch-Cylon Baseship, bearing 021 carom 097! It's launching Raiders!"

"Contact Hibu!" Adama ordered "Confirm that!" He glared at the DRADIS. "This better be a glitch."

Seconds later, Luna's voice piped in over the comm. "Polaris, _Hibu: Cylon Baseship confirmed!_" She announced "_Where the hell did that thing come from?!_"

Adama did not want to engage that thing. His ship was still under repair. "Mr. Gaeta, spool up the FTL drive!" He said, "Plot a jump to Lagrange Point 3!"

"Sir, what about Commanders Pinkerton and Takeo?"

"He'll have to meet up with us later!" Adama ordered "Our position is compromised! Tell the CAP to land NOW!"

Dualla and Gaeta followed his orders, the former ordering the CAP to make a combat landing and the latter plotting a jump to L3 while spooling up FTL drives three and four.

"FTL?"

"Go!"

"Sublight?"

"Go!"

"Status of the CAP?!"

"They're aboard!"

Adama sighed. "Then jump the ship!" He ordered. _Polaris _jumped just as the Raiders got close enough to fire at the massive prototype Battlestar.

* * *

**Back at the Katharon base - 4 hours later**

* * *

Feldt looked at the shuttle that had saved Setsuna and Tieria from the insane mercenary Ali Al-Saachez. It was clearly a prototype, as it was almost completely white with bright markings. It was pretty, in a rough kind of way. Then again, it was built for combat.

"Feldt?" She turned around to find Setsuna standing behind her.

"Setsuna." Feldt said in surprise, "I... was just taking a look at this...whatever it's called."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Setsuna asked.

"It's not a shuttle." Feldt said as she walked up towards it "Nothing like this could be a shuttle." She found what appeared to be the release catch and twisted it, opening the hatch. It nearly knocked her on her ass, but Setsuna was there to make sure she wasn't hurt. He pulled her away from the gullwing hatch as it opened.

This, however, knocked Setsuna on his ass, with Feldt landing on his lap. "...Ow." Feldt looked back, seeing Setsuna wince in pain. It was only then that she realized her position. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's...alright." She got off of him, then took a look inside the Raptor. It was painfully utilitarian, but had enough seats for a crew of three and nine passengers.

"Not very comfortable looking..." Feldt said, looking around.

"Military craft usually aren't." A new voice said, causing both Feldt and Setsuna turned to face a sleepy-looking Jaden. "You know, I don't think Ron'll be happy that you're poking around his Raptor." He added with a small amused smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Setsuna asked, and Jaden shrugged "I left something in the Raptor; came back to get it." He said, "And I should be the one asking you that. What the hell are you doing here?"

Feldt had a guilty look on her face. "I was...just curious."

Jaden sighed. "I don't think Ron needs to know about this." He said, "I'll grab what I came to get, then I'm going to shut the hatch. Please don't do this again." Jaden grabbed a small bag, then stepped out of the Raptor before shutting the hatch. "I'm going back to my bunk. You should get some rest, too. We've got one hell of a story for you later." Jaden walked off, leaving them behind.

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris **_**- Lagrange Point 3**

* * *

Of all the things on Adama's mind, one stood out. "Where the hell did that Baseship come from?!" He asked out loud.

Shaw, looking smug, shrugged. "They got here the same way we did, Admiral." He said.

"Captain, be glad I haven't tossed you out the airlock." Adama said, shooting him a quick glare causing him to freeze "President Roslin was extremely tempted to ask me to do just that before Admiral Avalonia asked for you to be put on Polaris."

Shaw shut up very quickly after that, losing the smug look. "Can we send a Raptor to contact Psycho?" Adama asked, "I need him back on this ship to get her combat ready."

"We don't even know where he is." Tigh said, "We'd have to jump into Earth's atmosphere, and that would involve activating the levitators."

"And if activate them, we could overload them?"

"Sir, the matter/antimatter reactor may have been based on Earth technology, but the Commander made it too powerful for its' own good." Gaeta said, "It's dozens of times more powerful than the reactors used on ships like the Archangel. To make an accurate comparison, the sun is a pie and Earth-designed reactors produce power akin to crumbs from the pie-"

"While the reactor on this ship uses a full-on slice?" Adama finished, and Gaeta hung his head. "I wouldn't put it like that, but more or less." He said, "I had to shut it down just so we wouldn't explode: we're running off of the emergency batteries, for Gods' sakes!"

"Mr. Gaeta, I want more capacitors and buffers installed." Adama said, "Build them if necessary. I need a ship that can fight."

Gaeta sighed. "That's a lot of work." He said, "I mean, Commander Pinkerton knows the ship better then I do-"

"He's not here; you are. Do what you can. And tell Athena to get out there. I need her to find Psycho and Takeo."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

Katharon base

* * *

Sumeragi opened her eyes, then suddenly wished she wasn't awake as she let out a loud shout. "Don't try to sit up." A voice said, and she looked to her left, seeing a woman in surgeon's scrubs. "You took a bullet to the shoulder and a fifty cal to the knee. You're damn lucky that you still have that leg."

"What...happened?"

"Your comrades brought you to this base." She said, "I operated on you and him." Sumeragi looked to her right. Allelujah was in the next cot over. "He took three fifty caliber rounds. He won't be coming out of it for another few hours."

A groan was heard, as if protesting the doctor's claim. "I guess I was wrong. Hell of a constitution."

Allelujah tried to get up, but after a few seconds, he stopped trying. "Where-"

"We're in a Katharon base." Sumeragi said, as Allelujah looked at her. "We're lucky."

"Extremely so, Captain." She looked to the door to see a blonde man in a midnight blue uniform. "Your pilots are also lucky. If it weren't for us, you'd be down two more pilots and two machines."

Sumeragi blinked "I'm sorry. Who-"

"Commander Ronald Pinkerton." The man said nodding "You can call me either Ron or Psycho: the latter's my callsign and works just as well as my name."

Sumeragi nodded. "Thank you. I'm curious, though: how could you have saved two of the Gundams?"

"They ran into an MS that used remote weapons." Ron elaborated "My Raptor was more than capable of engaging the weapons, but your pilots are skilled. you should be proud."

Sumeragi smiled a bit "I am." She said, "Is a Raptor some kind of Mobile Suit?"

"No." Ron said, "To be honest, this really isn't the first time we've met. You spotted it over a prison complex about four or five days ago."

She sighed. "The mystery shuttle." She muttered, and Ron chuckled a bit as he nodded "At least now I've got a name for it."

"I promised your pilots and Katharon's command staff a complete debriefing." Ron said, "I was just waiting for you to wake up: I'd rather tell this story once." He pulled out an old style cell phone and hit a few keys before putting it to his ear. "Jaden, can you round up Klaus and company? Sleeping Beauties One and Two are awake." He nodded. "See you in a few minutes."

* * *

**15 minutes later**

* * *

Jaden quickly found the rest of the Ptolemaeus' crew, bringing them to the recovery ward. When they walked in, they found Ron sitting across from Allelujah and Sumeragi, picking at his nails with a combat knife. "Hoi-oh." Ron said with nod "I believe we've got a story to tell."

Setsuna nodded. "Your friend did say you would when Miss Sumeragi and Allelujah were awake." He said, and Ron smirked and nodded.

"And awake they are!" He said, "Take a seat, kids. This is a duesy."

Jaden chuckled. "I'm surprised you know the meaning of that word, considering." He said, and Ron chuckled. "I had six months to learn." He said.

Klaus and Shirin entered the room with another woman with black hair and blue eyes. "Who's she?" Ron asked, pointing at the woman.

"I guess you could call her my former boss:" Shirin said, "Princess Marina Ismail of the Kingdom of Azadistan."

Ron chuckled. "Interesting." He said, "Well, allow me to give you a history lesson."

"We're not inter-"

"It's quite relevant, young man." Ron said, "If I don't tell you, then you'll be interrupting me for hours on end." He waited until everyone was seated. "Around 60 years ago, we created a race of sentient machines: Cybernetic Lifeform Node. This was contracted to 'Cylon'. They rebelled. We fought them in a war that lasted 12 years. Then they just up and left."

"Nice story-"

"Shut up. Last year, they came back with a vengeance. Thousands of Baseships, all armed with nuclear missiles. Imagine twelve planets, 50 billion people altogether, and imagine all of them getting hit with nuclear MIRVs. The result? Only 15 million survivors. And I'm one of them. I was born in the Cyrannus System, across the galaxy in what we call the 12 Colonies of Kobol."

"That's nonsense!"

"Then explain the Raptor! It's equipped with an FTL drive: something neither of you have! Now let me finish." A moment later, he took in a breath. "About 2 months after my ship, the Battlestar _Galactica_, was driven from our home system, we encountered a debris field. It came from Earth: from a battle fought in the city of Berlin. Took us a while, but we managed to reach Earth with all the survivors of the Fall. I won't bore you with the Valentine War, but I will tell you this: my ship, _Polaris_, jumped from Earth to Saturn. But it wasn't OUR Saturn."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"We're from an alternate universe, Mr. Setsuna. I'm from the 12 Colonies; Jaden here is from our Earth. Not sure which country, though."

"We need proof, Commander." Sumeragi said, "Your word isn't enough."

Klaus sighed. "We encountered some kind of fighter when we met them, Captain." He said, "It was like nothing Earth's ever built."

"And if I'm right, you were boarded by a ship that looked like a box?" Ron asked, and Sumeragi gave him a look of surprise. "Frak me. I hate being right."

"Ron, that's kind of logical." Jaden said, "Where there's one Raider, there's a Baseship. And where there's a Baseship-"

"There's enough Centurions to raze a continent and enough Heavy Raiders to transport them all." Ron finished

A ring was heard, and Ron reached into his jacket. "Hang on a second." He pulled out his old phone and pushed a button. "Psycho." He narrowed his eyes. "Fraking hell, Athena, what-" The eyes widened. "Shit. We ran into several sparrows down here and-" He growled. "Frak. Where's _Polaris_ now?" He nodded. "Understood. Get the hell back to the ship." He hung up.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"Looks like we were right: _Polaris _ran into a Baseship." Ron said, "They had to jump to L3." A massive explosion was heard outside. "And just when I thought today couldn't get any worse."

* * *

**Outside the base**

* * *

A dozen Mobile Suits sortied from the base to engage the enemy, but they weren't expecting horseshoe-shaped fighters and flight-capable Mobile Suits escorting box-like transports. "What the hell?" The Mobile Suits pointed large rifles at the Anfs and opened fire. The old HRL MSs didn't stand a chance in hell.

Up above was a damaged red Mobile Suit, piloted by local psychopath Ali Al-Saachez. "Tracking you idiots was easy!" He shouted "Now I just gotta let those Cylons lure you out!" The Heavy Raiders landed, then the Centurions disembarked, accompanied by several A-Laws automatons. Katharon ground forces wouldn't be able to hold the heavily armored robots off for long.

Of course, he forgot that they had a Colonial Raptor that still had a lot of bullets and a beam cannon, which blasted out of the hanger and spewed 50mm autocannon fire from the chin gun. "That's the fucker that destroyed my Fangs!" Ali-al shouted as he pulled out the GN buster sword and switched it into gun mode. "Here's payback, you son of a bitch!"

A pink beam hit the weapon before he could fire, destroying it and badly damaging the right arm in the process. "What the-" He spotted a Gundam coming at him, and immediately identified his foe. "Ah, back for more, Krugis brat?!"

A comm panel opened. "_Fall back now._" He looked at saw his employer, Ribbons Almark. "What?!"

"_I cannot believe even you would be stupid enough to engage a Gundam in a badly damaged Mobile Suit._" Ribbons said, "_Fall back: allow Cavil's forces to let you escape. There will be plenty of opportunities for you to fight them in the future._"

Insane as he was, Saachez realized Ribbons had a point. And the Cylons could come back: no loss to them. "Oi, Letos! Keep that Gundam off my ass!" He shouted, as the Cylon-controlled DINNs rushed at 00, but he had a bigger problem: a pissed off Innovade with a VERY big gun.

"DIE, ALI AL-SAACHEZ!" He spotted Seravee, which had charged up to vaporize Arche completely. "Fuck this! Here's hoping that Cylon crackpot was telling the truth!" He disconnected the core fighter and ditched the Arche Gundam, activating a Cylon gift before the beam hit the MS: an FTL drive. The core fighter jumped away before the beam hit.

In Seravee's cockpit, Tieria punched a cockpit panel. "Damn it!" He cursed "He used whatever that shuttle used!"

Ron's voice piped in over a voice-only channel. "_The term you're looking for, kid, is 'jumped'._" He said, "_He jumped._"

"Don't call me that!"

"_Don't care. I'm in my fraking 70s: I can call you whatever the hell I like._"

"_Ron, don't piss him off._"

"_Either way, Katharon needs to evac this base and you need to get the hell out of here._" Ron said, "Y_ou've still got that Heavy Raider, I hope?_"

Tieria blinked, honestly not knowing. "What do you propose, Commander?"

"_I install that thing's FTL drive on your ship._"

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II - 5 minutes later**

* * *

While Tieria was quite against it, Sumeragi had the final word. And the CCE field marshal was right: they needed to get the hell out of there RFN. So Katharon was loading everything onto the CB carrier: supplies, people and Mobile Suits. And while they were doing that, Ron, Jaden and a civilian named Saji Crossroad were busy tearing the FTL drive out of the Heavy Raider.

Of course, they had one major problem. And that problem was confusing the hell out of Saji.

"What the hell are you doing?" Saji asked.

"Popping this thing's brain." Saji didn't get it, and voiced his confusion. "You're pulling out a computer?"

Jaden shook his head "No, he meant that literally." He said, "This thing actually has a brain." Ron found a button and pushed it, releasing a foul stench.

"What the fuck is that?!" Saji shouted, pinching his nose as Ron took aim with the FN Five-SeveN and emptied the clip into the compartment. Each shot was followed by a fleshy impact.

A second later, Ron dropped the weapon and took off his uniform jacket before reaching in and pulling out a lump of flesh. "What the-"

"The Cylons were created by man." Ron cut Saji off "They rebelled. They evolved. This is a step between the Centurions and the humanoid models." He stood up, cracking his neck. "Needed to make sure the thing was dead before we pulled the drive. didn't want it jumping us into space and killing you two."

"Don't you mean all three of us?" Saji asked, but Ron thumped his chest. "Backup life support system under my diaphram." He said "I can survive for limited periods in the vacuum of space." He searched for another panel and pulled it out. "A little present from Graystone Industries after Operation Raptor Talon."

Saji was confused. "Operation what?" He asked, and Jaden looked at him. "Operation Raptor Talon. It was the last battle of the First Cylon War." He elaborated "Ron was one of the pilots involved in it."

"I blew up a Baseship." Ron said, "Trashed my Viper and my entire skeleton in the process. Had to get the bones laced with titanium and my skull needed to be replaced entirely." He dragged out a large contained unit that Saji and Jaden assumed (correctly) was the FTL drive. "DAMN this thing is heavy! We'll need a power loader just to get it out of the turkey!"

Saji was confused once more. "Turkey?"

"Colonial reporting name for this thing." Ron said, tapping the hull of the Heavy Raider before he wiped his hands off and grabbed the jacket off the plating.

"Where're you going?" Saji asked.

"CIC, or whatever counts for CIC on this bucket." Ron said, "I'll need to write an FTL program so we can get the frak off this planet before the Cylons come back!" Jaden and Saji followed him out.

"Why not use the Raptor's program?" Jaden suggested, but Ron shook his head "Wish I could, but it has to be tailor-made to the OS." He said, "Otherwise, it's like putting a 5.56 round in a gun that uses 7.62 bullets: it just doesn't work!"

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris**

* * *

The DRADIS picked up a contact, and Adama was damn near ready to order another jump. "DRADIS contact!" Gaeta announced "It's Athena!"

Adama relaxed, tired of constantly being on his guard. "Get her on the horn." He said.

"Aye, sir." Adama picked up onto the phone. "Athena, I need a SitRep."

"_Psycho's fine, sir:_" Athena said, "_He and Commander Takeo ran into a few Cylons down there. He'll be up here ASAP._"

"I get a 'but', Lieutenant." Adama said. The Cylon pilot didn't answer for a few seconds. "Lieutenant Agathon?"

"_Sorry, sir._" Athena said, "_Just a feeling that I was being watched. He made contact with some of the locals: he's giving them some assistance._"

Adama smiled for the first time since they got there. They made an ally. "Good news, Athena!" He said, "Get back onboard: you've earned yourself some well deserved rack time."

"_Aye, sir! Coming home!_" Adama hung up the phone, and Tigh chuckled. "What?"

"You look like you're a lot lighter." Tigh said.

"We finally got good news, Saul." Adama said, "Things are looking up for once."

"Knowing our luck, that's not going to last."

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - port flight pod**

* * *

Captain Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace continued to do the one thing she hated: paperwork. She was a pilot, not a pencil pusher. She was supposed to be in her Viper, killing toasters, not filling out forms!

"The Viper CAG's work is never done, is it?" A voice said, and she looked to her right, spotting her MS counterpart, Lunamaria 'Hibu' Hawke. Unlike the Colonial pilots, Luna wore her uniform rather than her flight suit. Starbuck blamed that on her ZAFT training.

"Shouldn't you be doing this, too?" Starbuck shot back, and Hibu just smirked and shrugged "Finished it yesterday." She said, "I've been busy on Viper CAP ever since."

Starbuck snorted. "Came to gloat?" She asked, but Hibu shook her head.

"No; to help." She said, "Seriously, Kara, you need my help if it's this bad."

"It's not that." Starbuck said as she leaned back. "I feel like I'm going to die here."

"you REALLY need me help."

"Not this." Starbuck said shaking her head "In this place. This...universe."

Luna sighed. "Starbuck, we're going home." She said, "We just need to survive long enough to-"

"FUCK!" A crash was heard, and Luna ducked her head out of the room to spot Second Lieutenant Asuka Langley Sohryu on the deck, with enough boxes of bullets to fill an small arms locker.

"Asuka, what the hell are you doing?" Hibu demanded, as the redheaded Extended looked at her redheaded Coordinator superior officer. "Getting these down to the shooting range." She said, "We ran out of ammo during target practice!"

Luna sighed. While Cottle and others offered to remove the modifications made to them, Asuka refused until they did Shinji first. Problem was, Shinji was a Class 4: basically Kira's Extended counterpart, but unlike Kira, Shinji was a shock trooper. Phantom Pain's general idea was to give him a nuclear powered MS, say his block word and get the hell out of there. You don't control shock troopers: you unleash them and wait for them to be sated. And removing the modifications was almost impossible without killing him.

And with Asuka refusing, Mari followed suit. Rei, being a Combat Coordinator, simply volunteered to stay with them. As such, Admiral Adama gave them all commissions in the Colonial Fleet, Shinji being a First Lieutenant, Asuka a Second Lieutenant and the other two girls as Ensigns, at least until they could operate without killing Shinji. After that, they would be discharged.

"You could've asked for help." Starbuck suggested.

"Fuck that!" Asuka shouted "Captain Farron scares the living shit out of me!"

"I thought Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi-"

"She stayed behind: she's at the Colonial Embassy in Orb." Asuka explained, "Vice Admiral Avalonia sent Captain Farron to take her place."

Luna didn't like that. Yuna Farron was one of the nastier parts of the CCE: she broke people using psychological techniques. No one wanted to be anywhere NEAR her. Only Adama, Zeus, Ron and Jaden could stand being near her for extended periods of time.

"Ask one of the Marines for help." Luna said sighing "And make sure that-" The lights suddenly flickered, then died. She groaned "This is getting annoying. When are they bringing that reactor back online?!"

"When it doesn't blow up half the systems on this ship!" Starbuck said, "Commander Pinkerton overengineered the damn thing!"

"That seems to be his problem." Luna said, "_Polaris_ seems to be overcompensating for something."

Starbuck chuckled. "Smaller numbers for greater firepower was the general idea." She said.

"I'd say." Luna said, "A _Mercury's_ main guns are only half as powerful as one of Polaris' turret-mounted ones. And I REALLY don't want to think about Polaris' main batteries."

"I don't think ANYONE does."

* * *

**CBS-74 Ptolemaeus II - bridge**

* * *

While Feldt was good at computer programming, she had no idea how to create a program that would allow them to use the FTL drive without snapping the ship in half. So she didn't have a choice but to let Commander Pinkerton write the program for them. "This is going to be a royal pain." Ron muttered, "I HATE writing FTL operation programs from the ground up." He sat in Feldt's chair, then eyed the keyboard. "Wonderful. I hate holographics, too."

"Well, it's what we've got to work with, Commander."

"I said I hated it. Never said I wouldn't use it." He said as he began typing out the beginning of the program, making sure that it was compatible with the ship's OS as he went. "Can one of you keep an eye out for enemy contacts on whatever counts for DRADIS around here?" He asked, "I'd rather like to avoid a hack job."

Mileina got to her post, then activated the E-Sensor readouts. "We've got something: five contacts, in formation." She said, "They're 50 kilometers out."

Ron shook his head. "Never rains, always pours." He said, "Can you tell how big they are?"

"Too big for long range missiles, too small to be Mobile Suits." She said, and Lockon scoffed. "Easy to take out."

"But why only send out five?" Feldt asked, "One of the Katharon MSs can take one out with ease."

Then three more contacts appeared on the screen: smaller and much faster. And suddenly Ron's radio wen off "_Ron, something's going off in the Raptor!_" Jaden spoke, as Ron tapped his earpiece. "What is it?!"

"_I don't know!_" Jaden said, before A shrill alarm blared over the wireless, and Ron's eyes widened. "Oh, shit. RADIOLOGICAL ALARM!"

Tieria turned to face Ron as the CCE field marshal started typing even faster. "What?!"

"That Raider just launched three nukes at us!"

"We've got to stop them!"

"With what?!" Ron demanded "Beam weapons just set them off and you don't use projectiles!" He tapped the earpiece again. "Jaden, get that FTL drive hooked up! We've got three inbound nukes, and I don't think this ship can survive even ONE!"

"_NUKES?! Fucking Christ, this day just keeps getting worse!_" Everyone started getting strapped in, not knowing if they had enough time for Ron to do what he needed to do.

"Frak! I'm going to need to need to skip a few things here!" Ron shouted "We might damage a few systems during the jump; just warning you!"

Tieria looked at Mileina. "How far?!"

"10 kilometers and closing!"

Feldt looked at the screen as the field marshal continued working. "Commander?!"

"I'm working on it!" Ron shouted "The program's a hack job, but it'll do! Jaden, status on the FTL?!"

"_We just got it installed! It's spooling up now!_"

Ron typed in a set of coordinates. "Where's that going to take us?!"

"Lagrange Point 3! Hopefully we can rendezvous with _Polaris_!" He looked out the forward viewport, then spotted the nukes. "Jump on my command. We might be able to disable them using the distortion: Pegasus did the same thing during the Fall."

"3 kilometers! 2500 meters! 2000!"

"Stand by!"

"1500!"

"Stand by!"

"COMMANDER!"

"JUMP!" The CB carrier disappeared in a flash of light, but failed to disarm the nukes, which exploded inside the base. The ship reappeared at Lagrange 3, slightly worse for wear. "Holy shit. Remind me never to do that again!" Groaning was the response to Ron's statement. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - CIC**

* * *

"D_RADIS contact! No IFF!_"

Adama wasn't going to waste time trying to figure out if it was friendly. "All hands, battle stations!" He shouted, "Set Condition One throughout the ship!"

Tigh looked at the DRADIS. "Fraking gods! Launch alert five!" He ordered, "Get me some more fraking birds in the air!"

Alarms blared throughout Polaris. "Gun batteries, stand by for target bearing!" Adama ordered, it jumped in, so he had no choice: he had to assume it was a Cylon vessel.

"Sir, alert Vipers are away!" Dualla reported, "Alpha Team is on the catapult and requesting permission to launch!"

"Granted! Power up the reactor and bring us around! Main batteries to bear!"

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus II **_**- bridge**

* * *

Setsuna was the first to recover from the rough jump. And the first besides Ron and Jaden to notice the giant shark-like warship hanging outside turning toward them. "Commander, I believe we have a problem." Milenia said, and Ron got over to her post, finding the communications system.

"_Polaris_, Psycho: respond!" Ron said, "Vessel is friendly: officers aboard!" Static was his answer. "Oh, shit." He muttered, "Jump fried the comm! We're mute, and if _Polaris _fires on us, they'll destroy us!"

"What about the GN field?"

"The main guns are powerful enough to punch through positron reflectors! It'll go right through!" Ron made his way to the door, then tried to make his way to the hanger. "Jaden, get to the Raptor! If you can't tell _Polaris _not to fire, we're all going to die!"

* * *

**ZGMF-X10A Freedom - Alpha team lead**

* * *

Luna took the long way off, taking off from the longer length-wise catapult inside _Polaris' _port flight port. Her Darts took off from the launchers that would normally be used by Raptors on Mercury-Class ships. "_Alpha team, target is at bearing 333, carom 215 at 15 MSU. Engage and destroy_!" The ship was directly ahead of them, mostly white with hints of blue. In a way, it looked like the _Minerva_. "Alert Vipers, arm Titanomachia and target anything that launches from that thing!" "_Copy that, Hibu_!" Luna took in a breath. "Weapons free!"

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II - Deck two hanger**

* * *

Jaden scrambled to get the hatch open. If he couldn't get it open, Polaris would shoot them down. "Come on! COME ON!" He shouted as he forced it open, then got to the ECO panel, starting up the communications system. Once it was active, he pushed the 'talk' button. "_Polaris_, this is Jaden Takeo! The ship's friendly! Call off the attack! Repeat, _Polaris_, we're friendly! Call off your attack!"

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris **_**- CIC**

* * *

"WEAPONS HOLD!" Adama shouted the moment the voice was heard, halting all actions on the CIC "Hibu, Starbuck, break off attack run!"

"_Confirm, Actual: breaking off!_"

Adama sighed in relief. He wasn't sure he wanted to fire _Polaris'_ main batteries, anyways: they might end up like everything else on board that was fully powered. And that wouldn't be as easy to fix. "Contact that ship!" Adama ordered.

"Sir, it's not responding." Dualla said, "The jump might've fried the comm system on the ship."

"Then contact Raptor 978!" Adama said, "Pinkerton owes me an answer for this!"

"Aye, sir."

Adama was getting tired of surprises. "Ron had better have one HELL of a good explanation for this!"

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II - bridge**

* * *

Jaden made his way into the bridge, looking very ragged. "_Polaris_-"

"Kid, the fact we're still here means you managed to contact _Polaris_." Ron said, smiling a bit "Nice work."

Jaden sighed a bit "Still too close if ya ask me." he said, "Right now, Adama wants us on the ship so we can explain what the frack is going on."

"This ship needs repairs as well." Ron said, "You stay here. I'll brief the Admiral." Ron took the rank pins off his collar, then his flight officer wings off the jacket. "Admiral Adama will want someone that has authority on board coordinating with _Polaris_. I, unfortunately, suit the bill for that."

"But you need to report to Adama." Jaden said, as Ron took off his jacket, revealing his undershirt and flight suit.

"Exactly, which is why..." He said as he did his best to walk over to Jaden before draping the jacket over the younger man's shoulders. "I'm doing this." He smoothed it out and it looked like Jaden was wearing it in normal gravity, who was now blinking in confusion "Wha..?"

"As long as you've got that on, you speak with my authority." Ron said with a small smile "In a way, I just made you a CCE field marshal."He tried to get to the door via walking, but soon accidentally jumped and hit his face against the door. "Godsdamn it, I hate zero gravity!" Jaden was too busy laughing to be supportive. Ron did his best to ignore it. "When, and I mean WHEN, I get to the Raptor, I'll ask Admiral Adama to send a Raptor over to take 978's place." Ron said, "Until the ship's communications are back up and running, we're going to need a Raptor over here to relay messages."

He continued his attempts to walk, which, of course, ended with him tumbling over, head over ass, hitting walls and cursing repeatedly. "I FRAKING HATE ZERO GRAVITY!"

* * *

**Raptor 348 - inbound to CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II**

* * *

"Raptor 348, callsign Athena to Raptor 978, callsign Psycho:" Athena said on the comm, "Inbound to docking port."

"_Confirmed, Athena._" Ron said, "_Portside hanger bay is clear. They'll open the doors. You do the rest._" The first Cylon to be a mother briefly chuckled. "Copy that, Psycho." She said, "Be advised: the Old Man's foaming at the mouth back on board and we're having power trouble."

"_Trouble?_"

"Your reactor's too damn powerful for its' own good." She said, and a bark of laughter answered her. "_Copy that._" he said, "_I'll see what I can do._"

The portside hanger door opened, and out came Raptor 978. "_See you back on Polaris, Athena._" Ron said as the sleeker Mk IVA passed Athena's old Mk II, then rocketed toward _Polaris_.

"You sure we should trust these people, Athena?" She looked back at her ECO, who happened to be Racetrack. "Commander Pinkerton seems to." She said.

"Yeah, that's not an answer, boss."

"Answer enough." She said, and the Raptor entered the catapult, which closed and repressurized, allowing the Raptor to enter the very crowded hanger. Mobile Suits of all kinds were crammed into every available area, and there was barely enough room for the Raptor to maneuver, let alone land. A number of people were nearly crushed or ran over by the rather large Colonial craft before Athena could set it down. "How the hell could Psycho fly in this shit?!" Racetrack asked.

Athena shrugged. "He's a hell of a lot better at flying then we are." She said, "Activate the wireless: we're this thing's voice now."

Racetrack snorted. "Great: we're glorified massagers now." She said.

"Better then hack." Athena retorted as she opened the hatch, and nearly ran into a girl in a pink uniform. She looked VERY familiar, but Athena couldn't place it.

"Welcome aboard." The girl said with a small smile "I'm Feldt Grace. your friend, Mr. Takeo, is on the bridge."

"Thanks." She stuck out her hand. "Lieutenant Sharon Agathon. You can call me Athena, though-"

"It's your callsign." Feldt said nodding, "Commander Pinkerton told us the same thing about his...other name."

"Psycho." Athena said with a small chuckle "I know. It's well-earned, though."

Feldt shook her hand, and Athena tried to step onto the deck. Too bad that, like Ron, she wasn't used to zero-g. "Frak!" She floated upward. "Please be careful! Don't-" BANG! "Hit that railing." Racetrack stuck her head out. "I'll just, uh, stay here, if you don't mind."

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - CIC**

* * *

Ron walked into CIC, not wanting to meet the eyes of one of the few people he truly feared. And no, I'm not talking about Tigh. "Commander..." He quickly froze, then looked toward Dualla's station. Adama, looking very much like an angry god. "Admiral-" He began but was cut off.

"While you were down there, my ship has been trying to kill us!" He snapped, "We can't activate the reactor without overloading half the systems on this ship!"

Ron sighed. "I'll brief you on what the hell's been going on, then I'll fix Polaris' power issues." He said "Or at least, I'll try." Both approached the plotting table. "This Earth Sphere is controlled by something akin to the Alliance called the Earth Sphere Federation. They have a force akin to Phantom Pain called A-Laws, but there's a bigger problem than that."

"Meaning?"

"They're allied with the Cylons, or at least they're being controlled by someone allied with the Cylons." He elaborated "We got attacked by a squadron of Raiders down there. At the same time, a Heavy Raider attacked that ship. Then just before we jumped, the base we were at was attacked by a force of Raiders, Heavy Raiders and Letos."

Adama nodded, knowing that the latter was the Colonial reporting name for the AMF-101 DINNs used by the Cylons. "They were led by a Mobile Suit from this universe." He continued, "Someone's fraking with us."

"And we all know that I hate being screwed with." Adama said, "Commander, I'd like to meet with their captain as soon as possible."

"There's two, actually: one's a lead in a rebel organization called Katharon, the other's the CO of that ship."

Adama nodded. "Dee, launch another team of Vipers and three flights of Mobile Suits." He ordered "And inform that ship that we'll be escorting them."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II**

* * *

"_Bridge, this is Racetrack: Polaris is launching Vipers and Darts._" Racetrack said on the Comm "_They'll be escorting the ship. Admiral Adama also wants to meet with the ship's captain and the Katharon guys RFN._"

Sumeragi, who was well enough to take command, looked at Jaden. "RFN?" She asked.

"It's Colonial shorthand." He said "Basically, Right Fucking Now."

Sumeragi chuckled. "Tell him that we'll be there in about an hour." She said, "We'll be heading toward one of our bases, though, so _Polaris_ might need to disappear for a while."

Jaden grabbed the CB radio-style mic from the portable wireless. "She says yes, but _Polaris_ isn't exactly stealthy."

A few seconds later, Racetrack relayed the response. "_Commander Pinkerton just told me that stealth won't be a problem._" She said "_He's launching Sierra Flight._"

Sumeragi looked at Jaden, who shrugged. "Don't look at me." He said, before a flight of Raptors took off from Polaris. All had domes on their dorsal and ventral sides.

Jaden's eyes widened "There is no way." He muttered, "He might be good, but that's not possible. Even if it was, there's no way that-" Small beams of light shot between each Raptor, emitted and reflected by the domes. Seconds later, Polaris disappeared.

"What the hell?" Lasse shouted, "Optical camouflage?!"

Jaden shook his head. "Mirage Colloid." he said, "Ron modified the same system that Patrick Zala used to hide GENESIS. But that thing needed an AI to work and the Colonials outlawed AI development! Even the CCE obeys that rule!"

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - CIC**

* * *

"Mirage Colloid system online." Ron said smirking "Prisms are stable."

Adama looked at Ron. "Commander, would you mind explaining?" The Admiral asked.

"Sierra Flight are Raptors with Mirage Colloid prisms." Ron explained "Patrick Zala used a similar system to hide GENESIS during the First Bloody Valentine War."

"Commander, that needed an AI to work." Adama said, "And if you developed an AI-"

"I didn't develop it." Ron said, "I modified it and copied it. The law's extremely vague on that."

Adama realized exactly what he was saying. "The Stargazer." He said, "You got your hands on the Stargazer's AI."

"Yes, sir, I did." Ron said smirking "The DSSD weren't exactly happy with me, but when we gave them that _Galactica_-Class that they're using as their new base of operations, they quickly shut up."

"Commander, use of AIs is illegal."

Ron sighed in annoyance. "Sir, I didn't have much of a choice." He said, "Besides, the Secretary of Defense and the Quorum of Twelve authorized development of the Sierra System. And they knew about the AI from the start."

"You are tempting fate, Commander!"

"I know that." Ron said, "I hate the fact that I have to use AIs for this. But how many people do we have left, sir? Answer that, and you know that I had no choice."

Adama wanted to snap Ron's neck, but he knew two things: one, he needed the son of a bitch. Two, he was right. "I hate it when you have a point." He growled out.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

While Celestial Being and the Colonials were busy repairing their respective ships, Ribbons Almark was resisting the urge to shoot John Cavil in the head. Thanks to him, their Resurrection technology was back online. Shoot the bastard, he'll just come back in a new body about an hour later. "Cavil, my friend, there was no need to use those nuclear weapons on that base." Ribbons said, "A-Laws could have dealt with them."

Cavil snorted. "Please." He said, "Your fraking merc got his ass handed to him by a fraking Raptor! Clearly, I needed to step in and get the job done!"

'_Urge to blow Cavil's brains out...rising..._' Ribbons thought as he sighed "I also need those GN drives intact, not irradiated."

"Well, good news for you, then!" Cavil said, "Grandpa's still a fraking genius! He managed to jury-rig a Heavy Raider's FTL drive to work with that ship of theirs! They jumped into space; don't know WHERE, exactly, though."

"I have a few ideas." Ribbons said as he accessed Veda, sending information to Homer Katagiri about a CB base at L3. It was the most likely place they would go. "I suggest you prepare a Baseship to deal with that Battlestar. In fact, prepare two. That thing seemed more heavily armed and armored than a normal _Mercury_-Class."

Cavil downed the rest of his brandy, then got up. "Frak, I wish I could put myself in a Centurion's body!" He muttered, "This flesh and blood shit my parents forced on me is annoying!"

Ribbons ignored Cavil easily, focusing on the Gundam that would soon be his. And on the Battlestar that he would take over once Cavil weakened its' defenses.

* * *

**Shuttle inbound to BS-135** _**Polaris**_

* * *

Both ships were now hidden from sight: the Ptolemaeus in part, Polaris completely thanks to Mirage Colloid. "How the hell did he do that?" Lockon asked, looking at the now invisible _Polaris_

"Mirage Colloid bends light." Jaden answered "Doesn't matter if you're moving or not: the cloak is nearly perfect. Of course, it's expensive as all hell to make warships that use the stuff regularly. My ship, the _Hell Vulture_, was designed as a stealthy hit-and-run attack vessel before I...liberated it from Phantom Pain." Setsuna made a note to find what the hell he was talking about later as the shuttle entered the cloaking field. It was only up close that they realized how BIG Polaris was. One of the flight pods could easily fit Ptolemy inside it! "Whoa. Who the hell NEEDS something this big?" Allelujah asked.

"The Colonials do." Jaden said, as the shuttle landed on a lift, and it began descending into the hanger. At this, everyone felt the same thing Jaden felt when he boarded _Galactica _7 months earlier: gravity where it should not have been.

"What the-"

"Gravity? That's impossible!"

Jaden simply chuckled. He was in their boat once. The shuttle entered the hangar, and came to a stop as deckhands swarmed around it, making sure it was safe. Chief Tyrol gave Jaden the thumbs up. "Ok, we're free and clear." Everyone (Jaden, Sumeragi, the Meisters, Marie, Feldt, Klaus, Shirin and Marina, the latter insisting to come) left the shuttle, and they ran into Ron, who was wearing one of his spare jackets. And he looked pretty bad. "Admiral Adama must've been pissed." Jaden said, smirking.

"Oh?"

"You look like you got glared at."

"I-"

"RONNIE!" Ron froze. Thankfully, this wasn't Nova Avalonia. It was almost as bad, though, as a red-haired woman jumped the CCE field marshal. Feldt looked at the woman who seemed to be trying to rape the man. She looked like a red haired, older version of Feldt!

Unfortunately, Cally decided to blow the whistle as soon as she saw the two. "CYLON! CODE BLUE!" She shouted, as Five Marines ran into the hanger, Cx4 carbines raised and ready to fire. The Meisters and Marie pulled out their sidearms, pointing them at the Marines. Ron got the woman off of him, then stood up.

"Stand down!" He shouted.

"Sir, you've gotta admit-"

"I know they look alike!" Ron shouted "We're in another universe! Someone's gotta look like someone from our side! LOWER YOUR FRAKING WEAPONS!"

The Marines followed the command, but only to a point. "Protocol dictates that-" He began, but Ron held up a hand to shut the Marine up, then looked at the visitors. "Don't want to do this, but I'll have to ask the young miss to submit to a blood test." He said, "If only to prove that neither your operator or my...subordinate...aren't Cylons."

Sumeragi looked at the Marines, then her people. "Feldt, go with the Commander."

"Ms. Sumeragi-"

"Feldt, please." She looked at Ron. "If she's hurt-" Ron pulled out his knife, then cut his finger. "I will make sure she won't be harmed." He said, "My blood is my word, Captain."

Sumeragi blinked, but nodded. "Please follow me." Ron said to the pink haired girl "Doc Cottle'll be done with your test in less then an hour." The redhead tried latching onto Ron's shoulder, but the Marines grabbed her before she could successfully do so."You're all getting raises for that." Ron said gratefully.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sumeragi faced Jaden. "What was that about?" She asked, "And who-"

"The woman was Captain Yuna Farron." He said, "Never stay with her for more then five minutes: she destroys peoples' minds. As for what happened...The Cylons were created, rebelled and evolved. They look, feel and sometimes even THINK they're human. Good news is that there's only a few models. But there are many copies."

"And they have a plan?" Sumeragi asked jokingly, and Jaden snorted in amusement. "Not so sure anymore." He said.

* * *

117Jorn: And there we have it! Chapter 3 is done! What should we expect next chapter Ron?

Ron the True Fan: That's for the readers to find out. What I will tell you is that the Cosmic Era isn't done crossing over yet. And guess who's joining us next time? (Camera pans to Patriot-112)

Patriot-112: Wazzup Beeotches! That's right, I'm helping out in the next chapter! Even though I'm new working with Ron, I think it's not gonna waste my time. What say you, my friends?

Ron the True Fan: You know by now that my answer will always be 'yes'. The question is, is the Cosmic Era and Anno Domini ready for three of the best authors on the site?

Patriot-112: Why don't we just find out... (Pulls out a bottle)...after a good ol' bottle of rum. Sorry, Ryu rubbed off me.

Ron the True Fan: Both universes are screwed. I just know it. We'll see you guys next time! Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Remember That You Die

**Heaven and Hell URE**

**Ron the True Fan: Welcome back to Heaven and Hell URE, readers!**

**Patriot-112: And I'm here, just as I promised! Here to bring chaos and destruction to**

**those who dare...**

**117Jorn: And I'm still here as well, to kick ass, take names, and chew bubble gum!... and I'm all out of Gum!**

**Ron the True Fan: Then let's get started!**

* * *

**Back in the Cosmic Era...**

* * *

While _Polaris_ was getting involved in the confusing wars of the Anno Domini era, the _Girty Lue_-Class Junk Guild vessel _Hell Vulture_ had arrived at Shipyard One. Waiting for them was a Battlestar: second of the _Polaris_-Class, BS-136 Aquila.

"Commander Gladys owes us one HELL of an explanation!" Amy Takeo shouted "Our brother's missing and all the Admiralty says is to come here?!"

"Calm down, Amy." Matthew said, "She'll explain when we get on board. And we're not the only ones going: I heard that the _Archangel_ and the rest of the Three Ships Alliance are coming, too. I mean, Adama DOES have partial command of the Orb military. When someone that important goes missing, everyone's going to notice."

_Polaris_ had never arrived at the Colonies for her trial runs, and with a high-profile person on board, as well as the famous crew of the now-destroyed Battlestar _Galactica_ and their rather famous brother, no one was just going to ignore it. There was only a few explanations: _Polaris_ broke down, her FTL drive overloaded or the ship was attacked by the Cylons after she jumped. all three were not pretty: if _Polaris_' FTL overloaded, the ship would have been sent into subspace never to be heard from again, and the latter two were equally as unappealing.

"Hell Vulture, Aquila: _approach starboard upper landing bay. Commander Gladys is waiting for you._"

"Understood, Polaris." Matthew said, "On our way." Amy crossed her arms under her bust. "I don't like this." She said.

"Why?"

"Aquila's a new ship." Amy said, "And she's more heavily armed than Galactica was. Every time a power introduces a new, powerful ship, someone's going to try and outgun it! and that'll end up causing another war!"

"Well, let's hope it doesn't end up starting another war." Matthew said, "We should get ready to greet the Commander."

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Aquila**_ **- Starboard flight pod**

* * *

Talia Gladys had changed a great deal. She still wore her trademark cap, but now she wore the uniform of the Colonial Fleet, saying that 'thanks to Gilbert Durandal, ZAFT was no longer her place'. She was given a field commission to Colonel and command of the _Minerva_ until _Aquila_ was complete. The second that happened, she was promoted to Commander. Fleet Admiral Adama was missing, though, which left a bitter taste in her mouth. And when the hatch leading to the umbilical connected to the _Hell Vulture_ opened, she regretted giving Jaden Shipyard One's location. If he didn't go to _Polaris_, his siblings wouldn't be here to chew her out.

Stepping onto the _Aquila's_ Starboard flight pod was Matthew Takeo, soon followed by his younger sister Amy. "Commander Gladys," Matthew said nodding "Good to see you again, though I wished it were under better circumstances."

"You aren't the only one." Gladys said with a sigh, "But we need to do this. Admiral Adama wouldn't want to anger the Junk Guild any more than he already has."

"Technically, that was Cain." Amy pointed out.

"Who you STILL haven't taken care of." Talia said, "Imprisoning her isn't enough." That was one of the few things the Junk Guild wasn't going to do: kill anyone in cold blood, even someone as bad as former Colonial Rear Admiral Helena Cain. She had been locked up ever since Operation Nemesis, and Admiral Avalonia and even Ron were demanding she be handed over to the Colonials for a proper court marshal and eventual execution since the end of the war. The Junk Guild refused to do that.

"That's not why we're here." Matthew said, "Jaden, Admiral Adama and _Polaris_ are why we're here."

Talia nodded. "Follow me to CIC." She said, "We have a general idea about what happened to _Polaris_." Talia turned and walked off, with both Takeo siblings following her. The two were still unused to artificial gravity, unlike Jaden, who spent several days at a time on the Guardian Baseship. Thinking of their sibling made them pick up their pace. It took them five minutes to reach CIC, which was almost the same as _Polaris_, sans the seal on the upper floor, which read BSG-61 BATTLESTAR AQUILA. It seemed that this ship would replace _Pegasus_ (now the Orb Battlestar _Izanami_) as flagship of BSG-61 as soon as her trial runs were complete.

Of course, there were problems with this. They had discovered the reactor problem much faster than _Polaris_ did, and were in the process of installing hundreds, if not thousands, of capacitors and buffer circuits just so they could operate the reactor at 50% power.

"Sorry about the lack of lights: we can't power up the reactor without blowing up one or two consoles." Talia said, "And we're running out of consoles."

Amy blinked. "Was that a joke?" She asked.

"Not a good one." Talis said sighing "But it's also true: the damn thing's too powerful. How much power does the reactor on the Archangel put out?"

Matthew shrugged. "30 gigawatts: same as most matter/antimatter reactors." He said.

"The reactors on this ship and Polaris are 30 times more powerful than that." Talis said, "Remind me to kick Commander Pinkerton in the ass when we find him!"

Both gaped, unable to believe that the reactor was THAT powerful. "Holy-"

"Shit!" Talia finished, as she chuckled as Meyrin Hawke, another officer from the _Minerva_ who transferred to the Colonial Fleet, handed her a mug full of coffee. "I know."

* * *

**Back with our heroes in the Anno Domini universe...**

* * *

Major Sherman Cottle chuckled. "Well, it's hard to believe, but they have the same DNA." He said. Ron didn't even blink. "But they aren't Cylons?" He asked for confirmation.

"They're as human as you, me and almost everyone on this ship!" Cottle said.

"The almost being Athena." Ron said as he looked at Feldt. "Sorry!"

"It's quite alright, Ronnie!" A familiar voice said, as weight added itself to the CCE field marshal. Ron growled out "Captain, get the frak off me before I shoot you!" He shouted "And unlike me, you will NOT survive!"

The woman got off of him, although unwillingly. "This means I've got a sister now!" Yuna cheered "A baby sister!"

"She's YOU." Ron shouted, "This universe's you, but you! And NO, you are NOT corrupting her! Her captain would try to find a way to kill me." He paled. "And she'd succeed."

He walked out of sickbay, shuddering all the way. "Marines, please restrain Captain Farron." He said, before he turned back to Feldt "Young miss, please come with me." Feldt got off of the examination table and followed him out. "It's hard to believe this ship is so advanced." She said.

"It mostly uses Earth technology." Ron said, "This ship's immediate predecessor, the _Mercury_, had less guns, no beam weapons, no Mobile Suits: just fighters, Raptors and BAGs."

"BAGs?"

"Big Ass Guns." She giggled briefly before following Ron to CIC. In CIC were Feldt's comrades, who were getting an explanation as to how the DRADIS worked by Gaeta, and why the GN particles weren't jamming it. "Normal DRADIS would be affected, but this new array uses subspace sensors to cut through the jamming."

"Something Zeus has been working on since the end of the First Cylon War." Ron said, and Gaeta and everyone faced him as he spoke. "Zeus?" Sumeragi asked.

"Admiral Zeus Avalonia, commander of the Colonial Corps of Engineers." Ron explained, "I see you're showing them around, Captain."

"Just until you and the young lady arrived." Gaeta said, and Ron nodded.

"Very well." Ron said, "Sorry for what happened earlier. You see-" Sumeragi raised her hand. "Commander Takeo told us about your...problem." She said, "Machines that look human, almost perfect infiltrators: that's nightmarish."

"We have a new term for that: a Boomer." Ron said.

Setsuna voiced the group's general question. "Boomer?"

"She put two holes in me." Admiral Adama, and all faces turned to him. "I was just about to shake her hand when she pulled out a gun and shot me. Next thing I know, I wake up in sickbay with a young woman standing over me."

Jaden looked at Ron, who gave a 'fuck/frak if I know' shrug. "I wasn't on board _Galactica_ at the time." He said, "I was too busy trying not to jump for joy in the vacuum of space."

"Jumping for joy?" Jaden asked, and Ron chuckled. "Right. I never told you about what happened over Kobol. I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Back in the Cosmic Era**

* * *

The LCAM-X01A _Archangel_ was the first ship to arrive, escorting the new flagship of the Orb Space Forces: the Battlestar _Izanami_. The latter left a bad taste in Amy's mouth. That ship was the Butcher over Orb, as ZAFT had named the Battlestar _Pegasus_, now _Izanami_. Cain gave it a bad reputation: first Cain orders an attack that killed most of her fighters, then kills her XO just because he wouldn't order the attack, then abducts people from a civilian fleet.

That ship didn't deserve to exist anymore, let alone fly under the flag of the United Emirates of Orb! But she wouldn't say that. Dissing an Orb ship, even an ex-Colonial one with a bad past, was a BAD idea, even on a Colonial ship. Thanks to a number of agreements (completely unrelated to the Treaty of Luna) Admiral Adama was unified commander of the Colonial Fleet and the Orb Defense Forces.

Cagalli Yula Athha thought it was best to take advantage of Adama's abilities, using his reputation as a commander to keep anyone from pulling what happened under Azrael and Durandal again. After all, most Battlestars were refit to _Izanagi_ and _Izanami_-Class standards and had Swingfire turrets and levitator units and everyone knew what _Pegasus_ did over Orb.

"Izanami, Aquila: good to see you, Madam Representative." Talia said, "We're waiting to receive you."

"_Confirmed, _Aquila. _Raptor 127 will be inbound in fifteen minutes._" Talia hung up the phone with a smile. "You're happy." Matthew commented.

"Representative Athha is a fine young woman." Talia said, "And she's got President Roslin to tutor her."

"Until her cancer comes back and ends up killing her." Matthew said, and Talia sighed. The _Kusanagi _and _Eternal_ would be there in less than an hour, followed by ZAFT's new flagship, the _Siegel Clyne_ under Yzak Joule and OMNI Enforcer's most powerful ship, the _Charlemagne_. Both of the latter were _Galactica Kai_-Class Battlestars: using a mix of Colonial 600cm turrets and beam cannons (Swingfires were only used by the Colonials and Orb, as the CCE refit those ships while the ones used by ZAFT and OMNI Enforcer had to be refit by themselves) in an attempt to mimic the _Izanagi_-Class. It wasn't completely successful: they were deadly ships, yes, but they were inferior to the ships they attempted to copy.

"What do you think happened to Polaris?" Amy asked.

"Commander Pinkerton developed a new FTL drive: gravity generators integrated into an FTL drive." Talia said, "Aquila is equipped with two of these FTL drives as well. We're going to do exactly what Polaris did: plot a jump to Kobol with the gravitic drives and hope for the best."

Matthew and Amy's eyes widened "Our ships don't have those things!" Matthew said, "The _Hell Vulture_ doesn't even HAVE an FTL drive!"

"Good thing you're docked with Aquila." Talis said.

"And what if they fell into, uh-"

"Subspace?"

"Yeah!"

"Not likely. That hasn't happened since the beginning of the First Cylon War. And that's only happened twice." That was not comforting. At all. "RIGHT. I'll go send a message to Mom and Dad. Maybe they'll want to join us."

* * *

**Anno Domini 2312 - CBS-74 Ptolemaios II**

* * *

Mileina Vashti was amazed by the massive ship off to starboard. Oh, sure, she couldn't see it, but it was there. It was almost two kilometers in length, nearly a kilometer in width and it was completely invisible!

"Uh, Miss Racetrack? We're approaching the base. I'd like to inform Miss Sumeragi so she can return to the ship."

Said pilot rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me 'miss', kid: just Racetrack." she said, causing the young girl to blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Right, sorry." Mileina apologized.

A moment passed. "Message sent. They'll be back on board in 10 minutes. Commanders Pinkerton and Takeo will be joining them, the former with his Mobile Suit." Mileina was slightly excited. A Mobile Suit that she'd never seen before! And from what she'd been told, Commander Pinkerton was an extremely skilled engineer, as well as Commander Takeo. 'Maybe Papa can pick up a few tips from them!'

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris **_**- Port Flight Pod**

* * *

"I'll be taking the Morgan over to the ship, if you guys don't mind." Jaden looked at Ron.

"The Morgan?" He asked sounding surprised "You finally got it fixed?"

"Took me since the end of the war to patch her up, but she's ready." Ron said with a small smile.

Jaden rose an eyebrow "Six months to reinstall the electrical systems?" He asked, "That's a bit long."

"That cloned frak did a LOT of damage." Ron said with a groan "I also spent most of my time on fine tuning the Rearmament Plan." Jaden raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You know, we've got some extra Strike Es on board." Ron suggested, "I know you've been wanting to do more than fly a Raptor around."

Jaden shook his head. "No,It won't be the same as flying the Aka." He said, "I customized that machine with my own two hands, I don't like flying things I haven't built or customized myself, I like to know my machine inside and out and have it personally tuned for me. How's _Polaris'_ power problem, by the way?"

"Bad." Ron said shaking his head "The fraking reactor produces over 900 gigawatts."

"900?!"

"I know: too powerful for her own good." Ron muttered, shaking his head "Remind me to kick myself later."

Jaden continued gaping, not wanting to believe the amount of power Polaris had at her fingertips. "Nine HUNDRED?!" He shouted.

"Get over it, Jaden, and get to your shuttle!" Ron said, and Jaden finally got on the move, running to the tram to the starboard pod. He barely got there in time: the airlock door was closing. "Open that hatch!" Instead of stopping the hatch, Setsuna simply opened the shuttle door. Jaden rolled under the closing hatch, barely getting into the shuttle before the airlock depressurized. "_Jaden, this is Psycho: I'm already on the catapult. Where are you?_"

"Just got to the shuttle, Ron!" Jaden said as he sat down. "Nearly got killed by the airlock, too!"

"_For the love of all-Never mind._" Ron groaned "_I'll meet you on the..._" Sumeragi tapped the comm. "Commander?"

"_You know, I never actually asked what your ship's name is._"

Sumeragi started laughing at that. "Ptolemaeus." She said, "We usually shorten it to Ptolemy, though."

"_For the Egyptian astronomer and the family of pharaohs?_" He asked, and Jaden blinked.

"What?"

"_I've had six months to study Earth's history._" Ron said with a chuckle "_Maybe you guys can tell him. Psycho out._" The comm cut out, and Jaden turned to Feldt.

"The Greco-Egyptian astronomer Claudius Ptolemaeus for the ship's full name and the last dynasty of pharaohs for the second." She said.

Jaden shook his head as the shuttle took off, leaving the pod. Seconds later, a Mobile Suit came up on their port side. While sharing the general lines of the CDF-01A Dart, it was slightly longer with a differently shaped fuselage and wings. "What's that?" Allelujah asked.

"Ron's personal machine: the ADF-X01 Morgan." Jaden said "He designed it himself." Allelujah looked at the Morgan, then at Jaden. "What? He designed it?" He asked, and Jaden chuckled "Not just that. He designed _Polaris_ and almost every ship in the Colonial Fleet!"

* * *

_**Celestial Being facility Krung Thep - 30 minutes later**_

* * *

The 251 meter long assault carrier entered a hidden docking port, and while everyone was getting ready for a bit of a vacation, Jaden and Ron were getting ready for battle. More Ron then Jaden, but you get the idea. "You're being AWFULLY paranoid." Jaden said, as Ron turned toward his friend as he continued to tune the Morgan's OS.

"Jaden, in our time in this universe, we have been shot at, almost crushed and nearly nuked by surprise on at least 5 separate occasions." He said, "This is BEYOND paranoia."

Jaden sighed "No wonder they call you Psycho." He said, "You ARE insane."

"And while I'm insane, I am sane enough to control it." Ron said, "Unfortunately, as _Polaris_ clearly shows, it leaks into my creations."

"Let me guess." Both spoke as one. "The 900 gigawatt reactor."

"_Commanders Pinkerton and Takeo, we're about to dock._" Sumeragi said on the comm "_Please report to the airlock: I believe there's someone you're going to want to meet._"

Ron got out of the cockpit, but floated up to the ceiling and hit his head. "DAMN IT!" He shouted, and Jaden openly laughed at his friend issues with zero-G. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh, yes it is!"

"Get me down from here!" Ron shouted, and Jaden jumped and unmarried Ron from the ceiling.

"Come on, Ron: we don't want to be late." He said, still grinning as Ron, loathing zero-G with all his might, allowed Jaden to drag him to the airlock. Saji glanced at the two as they approached.

"Uh-"

"Ron had a disagreement with the lack-" He tried (and failed) not to laugh. "Of gravity!"

"Laugh it up, Mr. Vomit Comet!" Ron shot back "You kept puking every time I jumped that Raptor!"

"Not anymore!" Jaden retorted, his smirk never faltering.

Marie chuckled. "A two-man comedy troupe." She whispered, as the doors opened, and two people greeted them. One was a man that looked roughly as old as Ron SHOULD'VE looked; the other was a woman that had the same color of hair as Mileina. "You guys are early!" The older man said, "Weren't expecting you for another three days!"

"Mama! Papa!" Mileina shouted as she jumped toward them hugging them with all her might. And then some.

Jaden looked at Saji. "Did she-" He began.

"She did."

Ron wasn't surprised. "A May-September relationship." He said, "Meh. Could be worse. I've got a February after me, and I'm a December!" He tried to walk toward them. Cue zero gravity's love of screwing with him as he tripped. And tumbled. "FRAK! FAMILY, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted, as the Vashtis dodged Ron's rather fast moving body, and Sumeragi facepalmed as he impacted on a wall. Of course, she was trying not to laugh. "Commander, please unmarry yourself from the wall." She said, while smiling.

"YOU THINK I'M NOT TRYING?!" Ron shouted back, as Jaden once again pried him from the wall, and Ron tapped something on his hip. A thunk was heard. "I wanted to avoid using these." Ron muttered as he finally rested on the ground.

"Using what?"

"Magnetic boots!"

"Uhh..." Husband, wife and child faced the pair, who both blinked.

"Oh. Sorry." Jaden said smiling "I'm Jaden Takeo. This is Ronald Pinkerton."

"Call me either Ron or Psycho." Ron said, looking at the family before them "You are?"

"Ian Vashti." The man said nodding "This is my wife, Linda."

Ron shook the man's hand. "You're an engineer." He said suddenly, and Ian blinked. "How'd you know?" he asked, and Ron scoffed. "I've been doing this for almost 60 years." He said, "I know an engineer when I see one."

Everyone but Jaden and Setsuna (who blinked several times) gaped. "What?!"

"I'm 71." Ron said, but they continued to gape and he groaned. "Oh, for the love of-I'm genetically engineered!" He shouted, "My family's known to live until they're 250! And even then, she died of accidental poisoning!"

"...Oh." Linda said nodding "You don't look it."

"I'd say thank you, but I DO look it." Ron said with a sigh "I just look younger to people that aren't members of my family. But enough of that. We're here to help."

"An engineer and his assistant?" A new voice said, and Both men turned to face a woman with lavender colored hair and reddish chestnut eyes.

"Not exactly." Ron said, eyeing the woman for a brief moment "I'm with the Colonial Fleet; he's Junk Guild. Who are you?"

She extended her hand. "Anew Returner." She said, "I'm new here."

Ron narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. '_I don't like her. She reminds me of Boomer._' He thought before he mentally shook his head. '_I'll keep an eye on her: I can easily put a bullet into her if she pulls a Boomer out of her ass._' He took her hand and shook it. "A pleasure." He said, "Commander Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corps of Engineers."

He let go, and Jaden shook her hand. "Jaden Takeo, of the Junk Guild." He said, as soon as he let go, Ron gave him a look that said '_Keep your wits about you. I don't trust her_'.

Jaden had a brief look of confusion, before he gave a look which said '_I'll keep an eye open_'.

"Actually, we could use some help." Ian said, "The 0 Raiser is giving us some trouble." Ron and Jaden looked back at Ian. "Could you tell us what it's used for?" Jaden asked.

"The GNR-010 0 Raiser is a Mobile Weapon Support Craft we've made to upgrade Setsuna's 00 Gundam," Linda explained, "Specifically, its meant to bring out the full potential of the Twin Drive System it has installed."

"Like a synchrophaser:" Jaden asked, nodding "It forces the two drives into perfect sync, right?"

"That's an oversimplification, but more or less." Ian said with a nod. "The Raiser also isn't just a support craft, but its also a fighter since we've given it plenty of armaments and maneuvering capabilities so it can fend for itself if need be… but we're still having some small issues we need to hammer out."

"Good thing you've got two of the best here." Jaden said smirking, "We're going to need one hell of a crash course, but I can say that we're both fast learners." Ron smirked. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - CIC**

* * *

"How long until those fraking batteries run out of power?" Tigh growled out, while Gaeta shrugged before answering Tigh's question.

"18 hours. Then we'll have to power the reactor up to recharge them." He said honestly, and that didn't make Tigh happy.

"And probably fry everything on this ship in the process! Can't we use the Freedom's reactor?" he said, while the young Colonial Officer sighed.

"That thing was built for Mobile Suit use, not for a warship. It's almost useless as a ship's power source." he said while Adama took off and cleaned his glasses.

"Hopefully our new allies can help. I'm tired of not being able to use this ship to its' full potential."

"I'll get the carrier on the horn. Hopefully Racetrack's still on phone duty." Adama smiled in amusement while Tigh did his trademark chorkle. "Sucks to be her."

"She always gets the shit jobs, doesn't she?"

* * *

_**Battlestar Polaris - Starboard flight pod**_

* * *

Asuka continued to work on the Rosso Aegis' OS while Cally and Tyrol continued to fight on the deck below. She silently begged to any deity out there for the loudmouth female mechanic not to say the taboo block word

'_Please don't say it. PLEASE don't say-'_

However, fate was a bitch today.

"You're fraking useless, Chief!" Cally shouted, while Asuka palmed her face. Thankfully, the shock trooper was nowhere in sight. Or earshot.

"Hey, assholes!" She popped her head out of the cockpit as both looked up. "Unless you've forgotten, that's Shinji's block word! Don't use it!"

"She might like riding him like a bicycle, but we don't want that cockpit to smell again!" Asuka growled, pulled out her FN Five-SeveN and fired at Mari's Verde Buster. The brunette pilot, however had shut the cockpit hatch before Asuka even pulled out the weapon. However the shots scared the crap out of the people in the hangar

"FUCK YOU, MAKINAMI!" Asuka screeched while said pilot just laughed.

"Sorry! You're not my type! Besides, you're Shinji's, or have you forgotten?!" Asuka closed the hatch before curling up into the fetal position. She could NEVER forget that. Not after Althea.

* * *

**Celestial Being facility **_**Krung Thep**_

* * *

"900 gigawatts?! Why the hell do you need something that powerful?!"

"I asked him the same thing!"

Ron rolled his eyes as he continued to tune the software the 0-Raiser used to sync the two drives. "In my defense, I was slightly insane when I designed that thing!" He retorted.

"SLIGHTLY?!"

In the control booth, the _Ptolemaeus_ crew watched as the three worked on the 0-Raiser. And a large percentage were laughing their asses off. Lockon would've been on the floor had there been gravity, Allelujah and Marie were sitting in chairs, spinning as they laughed, and Sumeragi was leaning against a wall while she continued laughing.

"While this is highly amusing..." Tieria and Setsuna were the only ones that weren't laughing. And even then, they were having a hard time controlling themselves. "We should get ready for the test."

"You're-" Sumeragi began before she coughed into her hand. "You're right." She tapped a microphone. "Commanders? Ian? When will it be ready?"

Jaden and Ron looked up at the booth. "It's ready now!" Ron said, "But I'd like someone in the 0-Raiser's cockpit during the test so we can fine tune the software on the fly."

"That'll take two people." Ian said, "And I need to be in the booth up there."

The Colonial and CE Terran looked at one another. "It'll be a tight fit." Ron said.

"It needs to be done." Jaden said, and Ron shrugged. "Get in." He said, "Ian, get this thing connected to 00!"

Jaden managed to get into the cockpit, and got onto Ron's lap. "You know, you'd make a good grandpa with a lap like this." Jaden said, "I can imagine your grandkids sitting here, asking you for stories."

"Very funny." Ron said rolling his eyes as the hatch closed, then the machine was moved to connected to 00. Sumeragi, still smiling, turned to Setsuna. "Setsuna, it's your Gundam." She said.

"Understood." Setsuna left, heading for the locker room to get his flight suit.

* * *

_**Near L3**_

* * *

Colonel Kati Mannequin continued refining her plan to take out the Celestial Being ship. Commander Katagiri had given her 15 ships, and while she knew that it was a lot, she knew that most of the people in the fleet wouldn't survive. Patrick Colasour was one of the few exceptions.

The man just WOULD NOT DIE.

It was like Death didn't want him. Then again…

"Colonel, we're picking up a large magnetic field at L3." One of the lieutenants on the bridge of her cruiser said, and She nodded.

"Very-"

"COLONEL!"

'_Great. Just what I needed._' She mentally groaned. While she needed a distraction, Patrick was NOT what she needed.

Then again, maybe he WAS what she needed. Anything to get her mind off of the coming battle that just wouldn't end well. (5000 kilometers away, a console sparked on _Polaris_, setting Figurski on fire)

"Colonel, I don't get why those licence users get those new Mobile Suits and I don't!" Patrick demanded.

'_Fuck it._' She thought '_I'll indulge the idiot. I need the distraction._' "Lieutenant, while you are highly skilled-" She said, before making an afterthought '_Compared to the rest of the cannon fodder we've thrown against Celestial Being._' "You are only a Second Lieutenant." She continued "Everyone else is either a Captain or higher. And believe me, I've tried getting you a promotion."

'_And reassigned as far away from those assholes as far away as I could._' She added to herself.

Patrick actually listened to her whole explanation. Just goes to show how much he loves her, ne? "I guess that makes sense." He said nodding, "I'll just keep trying harder! My apologies, Colonel!" He saluted and left the bridge. A loud bang was heard seconds later. Patrick would never know it was Kati banging her head against the bulkhead.

* * *

_**Krung Thep**_

* * *

"If those two would stop arguing like a married couple-"

"I think they're just doing it to get a rise out of us." Feldt said, as Sumeragi looked at her and Mileina, who were both giggling.

"It's still working." Ian said with a sigh. "Are you two just screwing around in there, or-" Their faces appeared in a comm panel, interrupting him.

"_We were finished five minutes ago!_" Ron shouted "_When the hell's the test getting started?!_" Ian screamed as the CCE field marshal and his friend laughed at him.

"You're going to drive me insane! Both of you!"

"_GOOD!_"

Setsuna appeared in a comm panel. "_Is there a problem?_" He asked.

Sumeragi couldn't keep a straight face. "No." She said, "Begin the test, Setsuna."

"_Roger. Beginning Trans-Am test._"

"_I get the feeling we're going to be plastered to the canopy._"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"

* * *

**Back in the Cosmic Era...**

* * *

While Crazy and Crazier were driving Celestial Being up the wall and back again, the search force had finally been assembled. Two _Galactica Kais_, the _Izanami_, the Three Ships Alliance, the _Hell Vulture_ and _Aquila_ prepared to jump to Kobol, hoping to find Polaris.

"FTL drives spooled up, Commander." Meyrin said, "All ships report ready."

Talia nodded, "Here's hoping that the last time we went to Kobol doesn't repeat itself." She said, "Jump the fleet, Meyrin!"

Meyrin turned the jump key, jumping the entire task force to Kobol. Fortunately, for some, they used the normal drives.

"DRADIS contact!" The DRADIS operator shouted "Multiple Cylon Baseships!"

Talia sighed. "Any return will have its' cost in blood." She said, "Main batteries, bear on-"

"Hold on:" The DRADIS Operator said, "I'm… I'm picking up Colonial transponders! What the hell?! These ships are listed as lost, scrapped or-" The communications console started beeping. "Colonial contacts are hailing, Commander!"

Talia then looked at Meyrin.

"Put them on, Chief." she said and the redhead nodded and flipped a switch and a man's voice was heard.

"_This is Rear Admiral Philip Wallace of the Battlestar _Kratos _to the incoming battlestar identified as the_ Pegasus! _Admiral Cain if that's you, you're under arrest! But right now we need help with these toasters! Please respond!" _shouted the man's voice.

Talia picked up the phone. "This is Commander Talia Gladys of the Battlestar _Aquila_. _Pegasus _is no longer under Colonial control, although it seems the idiots at the yard got lazy with the IFF codes. Cain is not in command of _Pegasus_!" she said and it was quiet for a moment until the same voice responded.

"_Then what the hell is going on?!_"

"Cylons now, questions later! All ships, fire at will! Repeat, fire at will!" Gladys ordered and the _Aquila_ turned on the Baseships, then armed her powerful 600cm main guns. One shot would be enough to tear a Baseship apart. Then again, Polaris and her sisters weren't built to kill lightly armored Baseships. They were designed to kill _Galactica_-Class Battlestars.

The guns fired, and they showed how powerful a _Polaris_-Class Battlestar's main guns were as they hit a Baseship's central axis and snapped the ship in two. "_Holy shit!_" Admiral Phillips shouted, "_What the hell are you packing, _Aquila?!"

Talia smirked. "When we're not getting shot at, I'll brief you, Admiral." She said, "For now, I-"

"Commander, we're getting reports of power conduits overloading!" Meyrin shouted, "The damned reactor's going to fry everything at this rate!"

"I thought the yard dogs fixed that!" Talia shouted.

"The damn thing puts out 900 gigawatts!" Meyrin said, "Conventional buffers are nearly useless!"

"Shut down the reactor and switch to batteries!"

"Those weren't designed for prolonged combat!"

"Just do it!" Thankfully, the Cylons weren't willing to lose another ship to the overgunned _Polaris_-Class warship, so they began jumping away, Raiders and all.

"Enemy ships are jumping." Meyrin reported, "Looks like they're scared."

"I think the entire Earth Sphere is afraid of this ship: the Cylons are just retreating." Talia said as she turned to their Communications officer "Inform Admiral Phillips that I'll be coming aboard to brief him. And that he'd better have one hell of an explanation why his ships are listed as scrapped, lost or destroyed."

* * *

Anno Domini universe - **Krung Thep**

* * *

The test had been a complete success, in fact it was more than a success as the GN Riser was able to surpass 300% power, far beyond anyone's expectations. However the test ended up with Ron and Jaden getting knocked out. Why that was, no one knew. They were fine, although their delta waves were highly elevated.

"Miss Sumeragi, Polaris is reporting that they're still having power trouble." Milena said, "Their batteries will run out of power in less than 6 hours."

"And if they power up that reactor, they'll fry every system on the ship." Sumeragi finished with a sigh as she turned to Ian. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, all 5 GN drives put out as much power in Trans-Am as that reactor does." Ian said shrugging "I'll see what I can do."

Alarms started blaring, and Sumeragi sighed. "NOW what?" She shouted, when suddenly the base shook, clearly from weapons fire.

"We're under attack!" Feldt shouted, and Sumeragi thought of the likely suspects. _Polaris_ could've done it, but they were running out of power and two of their officers were onboard the station, not to mention that those guns would've destroyed the station outright. That ruled them out immediately.

That left either the Cylons or A-Laws/ESFSF. "Get the ship and the Gundams ready for launch!" She ordered, "And try to wake those nutcases in the infirmary up!"

The station rocked again, followed by... "GODSDAMN IT!"

"I think whoever's attacking the station did that for us!"

* * *

**A-Laws Baikal-Class cruiser **_**Aswan**_

* * *

"Missile barrage has hit the target!" The lieutenant said, and Kati nodded. "Launch Mobile Suit teams!" She ordered, "Engage and-"

A massive pair of fireballs hit the _Wadi El Rayan,_ compressing and eventually destroying the ship. "What the fuck was THAT?!" An officer on the bridge shouted, and moments later an area around the asteroid that was hit warped, and a massive shark-like warship appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, my God." Kati said as her eyes widened "Switch targets! Target that...whatever the hell it is!"

The fleet opened fire, sending missiles at the new ship, which, if the name on the pod was to believed, was _Polaris_. "Enemy target is launching missiles and Mobile Suits!" The lieutenant said, before blinking "Wait...the missiles are too big. Oh my God. Those things are fighters!"

Kati blinked in surprise. "Fighters?" She asked "Who in the flying fuck uses FIGHTERS?!"

A GNX-III got within weapons range of one of the red and white fighters, which launched a missile at the MS. The MS did its' best to destroy the weapon, but it was too fast, and hit it, destroying it.

"I guess people who have missiles that do that. Fire particle cannons!"

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - CIC**

* * *

"Incoming missiles!"

"CIWS and AAA, intercept!" Adama Ordered, "Gun batteries, fire at will!" This was what _Polaris_ was made for: to engage enemy targets. And DAMN, she was doing a hell of a job!

"Sir, the batteries are running out!" Shaw said, "We can only do this for another ten minutes!"

Adama nodded. "Arm all nuclear weapons!" He said, "Maybe if they detect them, they'll decide to run."

Gaeta and Shaw got to work, arming Polaris' 60 Mk VIIA nuclear missiles. "They might step up the attack if they detect the nukes powering up." Tigh said.

"I know, Saul." Adama replied nodding as the DRADIS sounded off, and both men looked up. "What the frak?" Unknown appeared as the contact, then it changed to ENEMY BASESHIP.

"Frak me! Cylon Baseship, bearing 333 carom 020! It's launching Raiders and Letos!"

"Where the hell is the _Ptolemaeus_?!"

"They're launching now! Commanders Pinkerton and Takeo are still on the station!" Adama shook his head. If they could get the Morgan out there, Ron would be able to scare them off.

"Sir, Hibu and the Extendeds are on the catapults!"

"Send them out!"

* * *

_**Celestial Being base Krung Thep - MS hangers**_

* * *

The two Cosmic Era natives made their way to the hanger where the Morgan was waiting. "Here's hoping they've got a machine for you, kid," Ron said, "Cause the Morgan's a single-seater!"

Jaden groaned "I hope so," he said, "But from what I've seen, Celestial Being just has the four - huh?" He glanced at one side of the hangar, and saw what looked like part of a Mobile Suit. Maneuvering through Zero G, Jaden approached the sight, and looked up in surprise. "What the…?"

It was as he thought, another Mobile Suit. However it wasn't just any M.S, it was a Gundam. It looked rather plane at a first glance, only armed with a shield, a beam rifle and a beam saber. However it was highly reminiscent of the Strike and Impulse Gundams. "Hello who might you be?" Jaden asked.

"That's the 0 Gundam," A voice said, and Jaden turned to see Linda approach him. "Its the prototype to all other Gundams we've built. It was equipped with the original GN Drive, however since we removed its furnace to make the 00 Gundam, we refitted it with a GN Condenser so it has a limited supply of GN Particles to operate. Its pretty basic, and doesn't have any of the armaments the newer machines have."

Jaden looked up at the Machine… he couldn't tell why, but something felt like the 0 Gundam was calling him, he couldn't exactly describe it. It was like a part of his brain was saying he needed this machine.

He turned to Linda "Can it fly?" he asked, surprising the woman, "I need a Mobile Suit, and you've got one you guys don't seem to be using. Best to give it some use, right?"

"Umm… sure, I suppose." Linda said, and Jaden jumped up and headed towards the cockpit. "But its only got a Condenser!" She shouted "You'll only have a few hours of flight time before you need to recharge!"

"Got it!" Jaden said as he waved and approached the Cockpit. When the Machine opened, he easily sat down and began the start-up sequence, the machine closing the hatch behind him.

'_Alright, let's see..._' he thought as he went through the O.S '_Operating Systems are good… Armaments are good, if not rather basic… and I've got enough energy to last me long enough._' Jaden smiled "Alright, 0 Gundam." He said, as the 0 Gundam's eyes snapped to life shining bright blue "Let's see what you can do."

While this was going on, Ron had gotten into the Morgan's cockpit, starting up the Colonial MS. '_That kid is going to need help_.' he thought, '_And I've got a nuclear-powered MS. Time to put this thing through a proper trial run!_'

"Depressurize the hanger!" Ron shouted, as the 0 Gundam walked next to the Morgan. The hangar was evacuated, and shortly thereafter depressurized.

"ADF-X01 Morgan, taking off!"

"GN-000 0 Gundam, let's rock and roll!"

The door opened, and the Morgan shot out, followed by the 0 Gundam. Outside was a massive cloud of death: Mobile Suits from _Polaris_ and the enemy fleet were trying to kill one another, and, surprisingly, Raiders and Vipers were dogfighting.

"Where the hell did those Raiders come from?!" Jaden demanded.

"I think from that fraking baseship to port!" Ron retorted.

_Polaris_ was doing her best to fend off both the A-Laws fleet and the Baseship, but both men noticed a problem: slowly but surely, CIWS turret after CIWS turret stopped firing. "_Did they run out of ammo?_" Jaden asked, but Ron shook his head. "Frak!" He cursed, "The batteries are dying! _Polaris_ is going to be a sitting duck!"

The gun turrets stopping tracking their targets, finally out of power. The mighty ship was dead in space, and missiles began impacting the hull. The Cylon ones did little damage, but the GN missiles started to eat away at the armor.

"Fuck!" Jaden shouted "_Ptolemy_, this is Jaden! _Polaris_ is dead in space! She needs your help!"

"_We can't do anything!_" Sumeragi said, "_That fleet's got us pinned!_" And just as things looked completely hopeless, a ball of fire hit one of the A-Laws cruisers from below, bending it in a way a ship just wasn't meant to bend before it exploded. Both men knew that was a 600cm round fired from a Battlestar.

"What..." Jaden began,

"The..." Ron continued,

"HELL!" Both men turned their machine's visual sensors downwards, spotting what was, indeed, a battlestar: a _Galactica_-Class one, to be exact. "Holy shit!" Jaden shouted, as it rolled onto its' side, then began broadsiding the A-Laws fleet with anti-ship and flak rounds. Sure, compared to _Polaris_, she was underarmed, but really, Earth ships had almost no armor by Colonial standards. "The tide's turning in our favor for once!"

A flash appeared from above, depositing another _Galactica_-Class above them. "Jaden, I pity these poor bastards."

* * *

_**A-Laws cruiser **_**Aswan**

* * *

"The _Araz_, _Samur_ and _d'Orta_ have been destroyed!" The Lieutenant shouted "The _Athabasca_ and _Clearwater_ are disabled: their crews are abandoning ship!"

Kati snarled, as she just lost a third of her fleet in less than five minutes. '_FUCK THIS._' "Fall back, flank speed!" She shouted "I'm not losing anymore people to those...whatever the hell they are!" The remaining ships turned around, but another cruiser was hit by a flak round, destroying the bridge. "Recall the Mobile Suits! NOW!"

"Most are on their way back! We're still going to lose people, Colonel!" Kati glowered at the man, who shut up. The survivors were no longer getting shot at, so either they were out of the enemy vessels' weapons range or they didn't care about them escaping. '_Either way, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth._'

* * *

**Back in the melee**

* * *

Jaden hacked a Leto in half while another tried to back attack him. The Leto never got the chance as the Morgan's Agni blast hit it and completely destroyed it. "Thanks!" Jaden said.

"_My pleasure, kid!_" Ron said, "_Keep it up!_" The two Galacticas had begun attacking the Baseship, pounding it with round after round. It was a sight to behold as the Baseship began breaking up, as _Polaris_' last shots destroyed the FTL drive and it couldn't escape. Shinji and Asuka carved a swathe through the enemy formation with beam rifle fire and beam saber attacks, making the Vipers' jobs much easier.

The two Battlestars had also launched their Vipers, and the overwhelming number began to show as Raider after Raider was shot down. Eventually, they began jumping away in an attempt to escape as their mothership exploded.

Jaden chuckled "Even with how old they are," He said, "Those things still pack one hell of a-" Jaden felt a massive jolt course through his head demanding he moved "-WHOA!" He barely dodged a 600cm round fired from one of the Battlestars, and the Colonial units found themselves being fired on by their own.

"_Unidentified Battlestars, this is Commander Ronald Pinkerton, callsign Psycho, identification code Hector-Niner-4-Zulu-Gamma-1-Niner-8-1-Alpha!_" Ron shouted on an open comm "_Cease fire! All units are either Colonial or friendly!_"

A woman's voice answered his call. "_This is Colonel Gina Fujiwara of the Battlestar _Typhon _to the person claiming to be Ronald Pinkerton._" The voice said, "_How the hell did you get here?_"

"_I could ask you the same question, Colonel!_" Ron shouted, "_Stand down! That's an order!_"

"_Pinkerton, last I heard, you were a Major, and the Admiralty had no intent-_"

"_This is Fleet Admiral William Adama!_" The Admiral announced on the comm "_Colonel, you are ordered to stand down NOW!_"

There was a short pause "_...Aye, sir. Standing down._" The guns on both ships returned to their inactive positions, and the Vipers began returning to their ships.

"_Commanders Pinkerton and Takeo, return to_ Polaris." Adama said, "_Colonel, I want your ass on_ Polaris _in fifteen minutes!_"

"_Sir,_ Typhon _and_ Echidna _were ordered to scout the area._" The Colonel said, "_I don't want to piss off Commander Urei._"

"I've got an idea, Admiral." Jaden said, "Send _Typhon_ back with your orders to bring this Urei person here."

"_...An excellent idea, Commander Takeo._" Adama said, "_You have your orders, Colonel. Tell Commander Urei to bring_ Mercury _here._"

"_Sir, it's not just_ Mercury_. It's BSG-60._"

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaios II**_

* * *

"_Did she just say BSG-60?_" Ron asked on the Comm.

Feldt nodded."Yes," She said, "What's BSG-60?"

"_The acronym, Feldt. It means Battlestar Group number 60._" Ron explained, "_It's a group of ships meant to support a Battlestar._"

That gave everyone pause. A group of possibly hostile and very deadly Colonial warships was a bad thing for them should they overreact. "Can we change our IFF codes to match Polaris'?" Sumeragi asked, and Mileina shrugged. "Maybe." She said, "I'd need someone to help me."

"Contact _Polaris_, if they still have enough power to send and receive messages." Sumeragi sat back in her chair. "And tell the Gundams to return." She added, "I'd like to avoid a shooting match between us and a Colonial battlegroup if I can." She continued to picture what _Polaris_ did to that _Baikal_ and what _Typhon_ and _Echidna_ did to both the task force and that Baseship. And then she started picturing that happening to them, making her shudder.

* * *

**Cosmic Era 74 - Kobol orbit - Battlestar Aquila**

* * *

Talia stood on the deck as a Raptor from _Kratos_ came out of the airlock. On board was a Rear Admiral of the Colonial Fleet, so it was expected that she be there to greet the man in person. The Raptor's hatch opened, and out came a man almost as tall as Ron with crew cut brown hair and hazel-colored eyes in a Colonial Rear Admiral's uniform. He had a short, trimmed moustache and a goatee, and this served to make him look more like a man in authority.

"Admiral Phillips, I presume?" Talia asked, and the Rear Admiral nodded.

"And you must be Commander Gladys." He said before he looked around the hanger. "This ship looks like it was designed by Major Ronald Pinkerton."

"Commander now, actually." Talia said, causing him to look at her in surprise. "Admiral Adama promoted him."

"_Admiral_ Adama_?_" Phillips asked in surprise, "When the hell did that happen?!"

"10 months ago." Talia said, gesturing for the Admiral to follow "I'll explain in my quarters." She turned toward the closest hatchway, leading him through the bowels of the massive Battlestar.

"The man just doesn't know when to quit." Philips said, "Bastard designed almost every ship in the Colonial Fleet before the Fall and he wasn't happy with that?"

"If you could do something about anything, wouldn't you do it?" Talia asked.

"The Colonial Corps of Engineers has thousands of people in it, and it seems like there's only a few actual designers in it!" The Rear Admiral said, and Talia sighed as they entered her rather spartan quarters.

"My ship, the _Minerva_, and another ship, the _Archangel_, encountered _Galactica_ 11 months ago." Talia said, "I can give you the long winded account, but I won't waste your time."

"And Adama himself?" Philips asked, "When did he get promoted?"

"8 months ago." Talia said, "Apparently, it was Admiral Nagala's deathbed order to promote him to Fleet Admiral."

Philips took in a breath before turning around and leaning against a wall. "I've never seen most of the ships in this little fleet of yours." He asked, "Where are they from?"

"Earth." She said, and the Admiral looked at her like she was crazy "In fact, I'm from Earth."

"What?" Philips demanded, "Earth is a myth!"

"Then this ship is built with mythical technology, sir!" Talia said gesturing around her "Then I am a mythical being! Earth is real, and with the greatest of respect, get it through your head, Admiral!"

Philips was ready to snap back, but restrained himself. She had a point. And while Pinkerton was good, his plasma cannons on the _Athena _didn't work when he tested them. And this ship had those cannons as well. "I'm sorry, Commander." He said, "What the hell are you doing here, anyways?"

"_Aquila's_ sister ship, _Polaris_, disappeared." Talia said, "We were sent to find her."

The Admiral rose an eyebrow "A small task force?" He asked, "For one ship?"

"Not when that ship is the flagship, with the Fleet Admiral and several VIPs on board, sir." Talia pointed out. THAT got his attention. "Well, shit." The Admiral said, "Commander, I will relieve you of your mission."

Talia gaped at that. "Sir?!" She asked in surprise.

"I will take my task force to find Fleet Admiral Adama and _Polaris_." he said, "Head back to-"

"Sir, the President of the Colonies and the Premiere of Orb personally assigned me to this mission!" Talia said, "You can't just send me back and say 'sorry, I was told to turn back'!"

Philips blinked in surprise. "President Adar survived?" He asked, "I thought he was killed."

"No, he's dead." Talia said shaking her head "Laura Roslin is the president. And my orders, MY orders, were to find _Polaris_. You can take command, but you can't order me back."

Her iron will wasn't going to be broken, and Philips knew this. And that was something he could respect as he smirked a bit. "Very well, Commander." He said, "Send _Kratos_ your next set of FTL coordinates, Commander. You'll be joining us."

Talia saluted. "Aye, sir." She said, "Though… I was hoping you could give me an explanation as to-"

"-why most of our ships are listed as KIA or otherwise?" The Admiral finished with a small smirk, "Its quite an easy explanation really… I assume you know of the military cutbacks made during the Adar Administration in the colonies?" At her nod, he continued "Well, a lot of Admirals, Commanders and Captains didn't like the idea, since we knew there was always the chance of the Cylons coming back… so while we reportedly decommissioned and scrapped some of these ships… in truth most of these ships were sent to Ouranos."

"Ouranos?" Talia asked.

"The Ouranos Asteroid Belt," He said, "It was home to an old Cylon War-Era base that was decommissioned… but we recommissioned it when the Adar Administration announced its cutbacks… without telling him of course. Thus we founded the Independent Battlestar Groups, roughly over one hundred Battlestars and other support ships from Cruisers and Corvettes to supply & repair ships, all arranged into nine fleets, comprised of vessels that were salvaged during the Cylon War that were reported KIA, and sneaking over ships that were intended to be decommissioned and scrapped."

"Ghost Fleets..." Talia said, and Philips nodded.

"Exactly," he said, "Every ship, and every last man woman and child there, as far as the majority of the administration and admiralty knew, didn't exist or were dead. So when the Cylons attacked, they didn't know we existed. And since none of our ships ran on Baltar's cursed CNP, we were also unaffected by them as well." He then sighed "When the Cylons came, we evacuated as many civilians as we could, and rescued as much of the fleet as well… we thought for sure we were all that's left of Humanity or the Twelve Colonies. We couldn't find Adama, and we only found a few CCE ships that were stragglers and came with us." He then smiled "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to know we're not all that's left."

Talia smiled a bit "Then you know how much of a relief it will be when President Roslin and Adama finds out," she said, "Most of CCE survived the Second Cylon War, and are at Earth right now with other survivors. We have about 15 Million survivors, most of them civilians and CCE."

The Admiral coughed in disbelief as he looked at her "Fif-Fifteen Million?" He asked, "Are you serious?"

"I am," Talia said, as she grinned a bit "And it will make you happy to know that all of the _Zeus-_class Battlestar Dreadnaughts, the _Legacy,_ and Vice Admiral Avalonia are still alive and kicking."

Philips looked at Talia before he began to laugh a bit "This… is some of the best news I've had in a _long _time!" he said, "We only have about eight million survivors with us, and we've had to leave Cyrannus and use mobile Colony Cylinders to keep ourselves alive. Admiral Yvette is going to _rejoice _over this. Hope you don't mind if I send one of my ships back too give them the good news."

"By all means, Admiral." Talia said smiling, "Hopefully once we find _Polaris,_ we can bring you all back home."

* * *

**Anno Domini 2312 - Lagrange Point 3 - CBS-74 Ptolemaios II**

* * *

"If that Raptor _Typhon_ sent back was any indication, BSG-60 should be jumping in right around-"

Flashes of light appeared right on cue. 15 ships appeared in the formation: the _Galacticas_ _Typhon_ and _Echidna_, three smaller ships that were still Battlestars, two massive ships that brisled with AA weapons of all kinds, four small, triangular vessels with flight pods akin to those on the smaller Battlestars under the main hull, two ships which looked like Battlestars only minus most of their armor and with only one flight pod, and one ship that looked like a modified Flight pod with a bridge and engines placed on it. But it was the largest of them all that caught their eyes. It was almost a carbon copy of _Polaris_, sans about 80 gun turrets.

"Hello, my beautiful daughter!" A familiar voice said, and Sumeragi turned her head to see Ron rushing into the bridge, using Feldt's station to stop himself from running into the window.

"Daughter?" She asked, as Jaden walked into the bridge.

"He designed _Mercury_." He explained, "In fact, that ship gave the whole class its' name."

Ron took another look at the fleet, before his eyes fell on the small pod ship "Holy Frack, its the _Flimsie Whimsie!_" He said, with a small smirk. "How the hell did she survive?"

Jaden rose an eyebrow "_Flimsie Whimsie?_" He asked.

"That, there, is the ship that _almost _had me stuck as a Major forever," Ron explained, "About ten years before the Fall, the old Battlestar _Busby_ nearly broke into two, and so she was decommissioned and scrapped. But her port flight pod was completely intact. I decided to do an experiment and I sealed off one end of the pod, bolted some engines on it, gave it a basic CIC and defenses and used it as an independent ship. The CV-01 _Flimsie Whimsie_ I called it. The basic idea was to use it to ferry around Vipers from one place to another and not use up valuable resources. Like the old Ferry Carriers during the Cylon War. And it could easily double as a form of light carrier." Ron sighed. "The Admiralty hated it, but ordered a few into limited production. Then they said I would NEVER ascend past Major. Then the Fall happens and I get promoted twice in one year. The apocalypse does WONDERS for one's career."

"Polaris _Actual,_ Mercury: _Raptor 419 is inbound with _Mercury _Actual._"

"_Understood,_ Mercury. _We'll be waiting for her._"

The CCE field marshal cracked his neck as he sighed. "Well, the fun for the day is over." He said, "Time to try and fix _Polaris_."

A beep cut through the silence. "Uh, we're picking up anomalous heat signature from Earth." Milena said, and Ron sighed. "Can you patch me into Polaris?" He asked, and Feldt did so. "_Polaris, Ptolemaeus:_ we're picking up a heat bloom from Earth." Ron said, "Request that you send a Blackbird to find out what it is."

"_Copy, Psycho._"

"Blackbird?" Sumeragi asked, and Ron smirked. "Stealth recon craft." He said, "It's got carbon composite so it can't be seen easily on DRADIS or Terran radar and the Mk II has Mirage Colloid."

"You seem proud of it."

"I designed the Mk II with help from Chief Tyrol." He said as he walked out of the bridge, thunking with every step. "I'll head back to _Polaris_ with the Morgan. Have fun!" He waved, and the door shut.

"Is he bipolar?" Lasse asked, and Jaden shrugged.

"Maybe." He said, "I mean, he's insane, but sane enough to know and control it."

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - Port Flight Pod Hanger**

* * *

Sasha Urei didn't fidget as she tried to smooth out her uniform. "Gods, Commander, what are you doing?" Said the pilot of the raptor "trying to look your best for a date?"

"Swallow, it's not every day that you meet the fraking Fleet Admiral!" She said, "And a _War Hero _at that. First impressions matter!" The hatch opened, and Sasha stepped out onto the Raptor's wing, finding her Raptor surrounded by deckhands and pilots. And she knew some of them were supposed to be assigned to _Galactica_. And she spotted Adama, wearing a Commander's uniform with Fleet Admiral's rank pins on the collar.

"Admiral, permission to come aboard?" She asked with a salute, which Adama returned. "Permission granted, Commander." He said, and Sasha stepped off the Raptor's wing and onto the deck.

"Admiral, first let me say its a pleasure to see you," Sasha said with a small smile "We were beginning to think we were all that's left of the Colonies."

Adama smiled a bit himself "Likewise, Rear Admiral." he said, "Its good to see another colonial ship considering our… current predicament."

Sasha nodded before she glanced around "Forgive me for being… blunt Admiral," she said, "But… I'm curious, where's _Galactica_?"

Adama flinched slightly, as he sighed. "I-" Before he could answer, the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Sasha asked, looking around before Adama sighed as he looked for Tyrol. "Chief, get your insane mentor on the horn!" He shouted, "I want power restored!"

"On it, Admiral!" Tyrol said as he ran to the horn, as Sasha looked at Adama with a raised eyebrow. "Power problems, sir?"

Adama shook his head "You have NO idea, Commander." He said, "I have one HELL of a story for you."

* * *

**Blackbird 015 - Lieutenant Brandon Costanza, callsign Hotdog**

* * *

The blackbird jumped in near the source that the _Ptolemaeus_ detected. "What the frak?" Hotdog asked, as he saw what looked like a large, box-like structure was mounted on top of the lower orbital ring. Seconds later, something popped out of the underside and fired a yellow beam at the surface.

His eyes widened "Holy frak!" He shouted "It's a godsdamn mini-GENESIS!" Hotdog checked that the Blackbird's built in cameras caught every second of it, and upon confirmation that he did, he spooled up the FTL drive and jumped back to Polaris.

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - Reactor access**

* * *

Ron glared at his penultimate creation, attempting to make it obey him as if by will alone. "You, my dear, will STOP TRYING TO BLOW UP MY SHIP!" He shouted. This was getting annoying. _Polaris_ was almost literally dead in space. He wanted the Admiral off his back, and this was going to be the biggest pain in his ass since that pocket carrier nearly killed his career in '64.

"Commander, we need to get power restored in 3 hours, or we're all going to-"

"Shut up!" Ron shouted "Do we have any buffer circuits?"

"Yes, but that reactor's too powerful for them to handle!"

"I'll give YOU something to handle if you don't get those things fit!" Ron shouted "A make-shift solution is better than nothing! Now get to work!" The deckhands rushed in every direction, not wanting to tempt the field marshal's wrath.

"Commander, we've got a problem!" Ron was ready to scream.

"NOW what?!" He spun and saw Ian Vashti standing in front of one of the Marines guarding the hatches leading in. "Let him in."

"Sir-"

"NOW!" The Marine stepped aside, allowing Ian to enter.

"You're pissed." Ian said and Ron gave him a very good impression of the Adama Glare.

"My ship is dying and the only thing that can save her could also kill her! I think I have a RIGHT to be pissed off!" He ranted before he took in a calming breath. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, it's the other way around." Ian said, "I'm here to help YOU out."

Ron blinked. "Nani?" He asked.

"I'm here to help with your reactor problem." Ian said, shrugging "You can't power it up without exploding everything on the ship?"

"For lack of a better term." Ron said nodding.

"_Ptolemy II _had the same problem when we were modifying the original design to use Trans-Am." He said, "Maybe the same solution can work with _Polaris_." The field marshal was tempted to start cackling like a madman. Problem was, he was on the clock and didn't have the time.

"Alright, then." Ron said, clapping his hands together "Since this ship's power grid is different than yours, I'll let you take a look at it before we do anything."

"Good idea."

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus II**_ **- en route to Battlestar **_**Polaris**_ **lower portside landing pad**

* * *

Lasse flipped the ship over as the ship docked with _Polaris_. The Katharon members needed to get off their ship, and Commander Takeo wanted to mess around with the 0 Gundam, and the only other ship that could carry Mobile Suits enmass (sans the three _Baikals_ the Colonials were repairing to serve as escorts for the time being) was _Polaris_. "Polaris, this is Ptolemy:" He said, "I don't have a connection to your auto-landing system."

"_Auto-landings are actually kind of taboo on _Polaris, Ptolemy." Came the reply, causing Lasse to blink.

"Why's that?"He asked.

"_Admiral Adama. Hands on approach and landing, speed 025. Call the ball, Ptolemaeus._"

Lasse shrugged. "Uh, ok. Hands on." He said, "I can live with that." He managed to set the ship down, but not before producing a loud bang. "_Godsdamn it, _Ptolemaeus!" Came the outraged comply "_The Chief's gonna spend WEEKS fixing that!_"

"What'd I do?!"

"_You DENTED the landing deck!_" Lasse paled. Sumeragi was going to kill him. Actually, she'd chew him out, hand him over to Adama, who'd hand him over to Pinkerton and the Polaris deckhands, who would lynch him. Thus, he could only say one word. "Whoops."

"_WHOOPS? Commander Pinkerton's going to kill you!_"

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_ **- Reactor Control**

* * *

Ron looked up with narrowed eyes "That had better not have been your ship damaging mine by landing." he growled.

Ian shrugged. "What're you gonna do if it was?" He asked.

"Kill your helmsman." He said, "Then bring him back for more." And Ian couldn't tell what was worse: the fact that he was going to kill Lasse or the fact that he would bring him back to life afterwards.

"Uh, that's a bit extreme." Ian said.

"I tend to veer toward the more extreme end of things." Ron said rolling his eyes, "Besides, I'm joking. I won't kill him. Hurt him, but not kill him."

* * *

**Near Battlestar **_**Polaris**_

* * *

Hotdog's Blackbird jumped in about three kilometers away from the ship. "_Polaris,_ Hotdog: you're not going to like the pictures I took!" He shouted.

"_What is is, Hotdog?_"

"A BAG!" He shouted, and a second passed before Starbuck gave him his orders. "_Get your ass back onboard!_" She said.

"No argument here, boss!" He said as he guided the Blackbird toward the lower port hanger.

"_Ventral hanger's clogged, Hotdog: use the upper one._"

"What happened?"

"_Some jackass crashed his ship into it._"

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - CIC - 15 minutes later**

* * *

Adama stared at the image on the plotting table, with Jaden and Sumeragi looking at them as well. "Fraking thing reminds me of Neo-GENESIS." He growled.

Sumeragi looked at Adama. "Neo what?" She asked, and Adama glanced at Jaden, who looked a bit guilty. "Neo-GENESIS was a gamma-ray laser cannon: a smaller version of the original GENESIS, which was meant to be a short range FTL device, but then Patrick Zala came around and weaponized it into something that could crack a planet. Of course, the Colonials aren't big fans of it: too easy to weaponize, in the words of the CCE's smartest nutcase."

"And who the hell is the CCE's smartest nutcase?" Sumeragi asked "What the hell is the CCE, for that matter?"

"Colonial Corps of Engineers," Jaden said simply, before looking at Sumeragi "And I think you've already met him."

Sumeragi sighed. "Commander Pinkerton?"

"Commander Pinkerton." Sumeragi looked at the array. "Is there any way we can take it out?" She asked.

Adama and Tigh voiced the easiest option. "Nuke it."

"Besides using nuclear weapons." She said, "I think I've had enough radioactive WMDs for one lifetime."

"Well, if your engineer can get the reactor working without blowing us all up, _Polaris_' main guns can crack it open and kill it."

"Not happening: Ian says it'll take at least a few hours before he and Commander Pinkerton can get the reactor online."

Adama then chuckled. "Mercury." He said, "We attack using Mercury."

Both looked at Adama. "Sir?" Tigh asked.

"Jump it in close to the orbital ring, launch a flight of Mk VIIs fit with anti-capital ship missiles and kill it. Follow up with a strike from _Ptolemaeus_-"

"And finish it off for good!"

Jaden grinned "A Death Star run," he said smirking, "I like the sound of that."

"Death Star Run?" Adama asked with a raised eyebrow, and Jaden groaned.

"Its in a famous 20'th century movie," He said, "I'll show ya some other time."

"We'll need Mobile Suits to cover your Vipers, though: those missiles of yours might be lethal, but if they can't get into range to fire-"

"Leave that to me!" All three turned to face Ron, who walked into CIC, looking like he was inside a giant truck engine.

"What the hell happened to YOU?" Jaden asked.

"You don't want to know." Ron said, "The Morgan's FTL capable, but the Darts aren't. I can launch a hit and run attack with the Morgan: keep them off balance while _Mercury _rolls in. And the flight pod landing bays are big enough to carry a few MSs; they just need to take off under their own power."

Jaden chuckled. "Nice." He said, "It's like you knew Mobile Suits would be in use when you designed _Mercury._"

"My original idea was for all three sides of the landing bays be used for landings, but Zeus said it wasn't practical." Ron said with a shrug "In hindsight, he was right. Still, it's coming in handy now."

"You'll need someone to cover you." Sumeragi said, "I'll ask to have Setsuna launch as well."

"Captain, I'm jumping into the fight." Ron said, "00 doesn't have an FTL drive."

"Then we install an FTL on 00 and 0 Gundam." Jaden said, as both the CB captain and CCE field marshal looked at the Junk Guild commander in surprise. "I'm not being left out of this, even though I can't fly a Viper."

Ron chuckled. "And this is why I like you, kid!" He said before he looked at Sumeragi. "With your permission, Captain, I'd like to begin modifications to 0 Gundam and 0-Raiser."

"Why 0-Raiser?"

"00 doesn't have room for a drive; the 0-Raiser does." Sumeragi thought about it, then saw that he had a point. "Granted."

"Come on, kid!" Ron said, "Let's get ready for the big fight!"

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaios II**_ **- Hangar deck**

* * *

Setsuna didn't like the idea that the insane CCE engineer was working on the 0-Raiser, but if the man was skilled enough to make a ship like _Polaris_ run like a fine watch, even after she took damage, he could do this.

"Ok, the FTL computer's installed, but we're going to need someone in the 0-Raiser's cockpit to operate it." Ron said.

"I can do that." A voice said, and Setsuna looked at Saji Crossroad, who was still suited up from his first launch in the 0-Raiser.

"You sure?" Setsuna asked surprised, "I mean-"

"I'm sure." Saji said nodding.

Ron sighed as he stood up. "Alright. FTL jumps can be a bit choppy, especially in a small craft like this." He said, "Breath out before you press that button, or your lunch is going to end up inside your helmet."

"Not a pretty picture." Saji said, "But thanks for the advice."

"Experience is to be taken advantage of." Ron said with a sigh "I hope I'm a good teacher."

Saji got into the cockpit with the Haro and Ron got as far away as he could. "Fraking HATE those things!" He made his way over to the 0 Gundam to help Jaden finish the installation. He was working on the back of the 0 Gundam, fitting a large cone object onto it "What are you doing kid?"

"Installing a GN Tau Drive," Jaden said, "I'm gonna refit this thing to use a Helium-3 Reactor like the Strike Aka had, but that's gonna take time. This is a temporary fix so I can have a longer running time in this thing - Ian said he might be able to upgrade the Tau drive to a True GN Drive standard, but again, takes time we don't have."

"I'll be helping him with that." Ron said, "From what I've seen, they're almost built like FTL drives: my experience might come in handy."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I took a look at one of the Tau drives earlier: a few changes here and there, but it was almost a complete copy of an FTL drive." Ron said, "These things COULD be used as FTL devices. Not the same as a jump drive, mind you-"

"I get it." Jaden said with a small smirk "That's actually kind of awesome." He paused. "You're going to copy the GN drives. The REAL ones."

"Kid, I'm trying to find ways to keep the Colonial civilization from dying." Ron said, "If we're not careful, it could end within my lifetime! I'd like to be long dead by the time that happens."

Jaden nodded "I can understand that," he said, "Just make sure you don't piss C.B off too much… we've gotten a lot of trust from them since they gave us not just the 0 Gundam here, but Linda gave me the specs to their _Ptolemy II,_ gonna do some upgrades to them, make it larger and add some more modern weapon from our universe fused with GN Tech to make a new ship class for us to use - not to mention I'm having some of the Celestial Being members of Krung Thep gather the parts of the A-LAW and ESF machines - called them GN-XIII's, and see if I can get them to working order for Katharon - their own Mobile Suits are _severely _outclassed by what the A-Laws have, and they need something to level the playing field until my own little… side project is complete."

"I plan on informing them of my production plan, Jaden:" Ron said, "Unless you've noticed, they're outnumbered ten thousand to one. If I can rearm some of their old-" He paused. "Side project? Now I'm curious."

"You'll see when their ready." Jaden said with a grin "Come on: let's get these things into the black."

* * *

**Battlestar Mercury - CIC**

* * *

"CIC, we're loaded with some of those Mobile Suit things from Polaris: 20 fighter-types, 10 standing ones and one with wings."

Sasha nodded as she checked a list. "Commander Pinkerton called the fighters CDF-01 Darts, the standing ones are GAT-04 Windams and the winged one-" She paused "-Does it have pistols or a rifle?"

"Rifle."

"That's the ZGMF-X10A Freedom." She finished "Are they secure?"

"Secure as they can be, Commander!"

"Then spool up the FTL drives!" She ordered "Set Condition One throughout the ship!" Alarms blared throughout the first ship of the _Mercury_-Class.

"Spooling up FTL drives! Coordinates supplied from Commander Pinkerton! We're ready!"

"Jump us in two and a half minutes after the raiding party begins their attack: long enough for them to get the enemy out of position, short enough to keep the bastards from figuring out that they're a distraction."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**ADF-X01 Morgan - piloted by Commander Ronald Pinkerton, callsign 'Psycho'**

* * *

"Sync with me: 0851 hours local time!"

"_Synced!_"

Ron chuckled. "00-Raiser, your job's to piss off any of the elite units." He said, "Jaden, the warships are all yours. I'll handle the cannon fodder."

"_How come you get the GNXs?_"

"Setsuna over there got his ass kicked by a GNX-III in a Third Generation Gundam." Ron said, "Yours is the first ever built. No offense to your skills, but you'll have a harder time with the cannon fodder then I will."

"_...I see why everyone hates it when you've got a point._" Jaden said, and Ron sighed. "You're not the only one." He said "FTL coordinates sent. Jump on my mark!" Ron took in a breath. "3! 2! 1!" He last word exhaled. "JUMP!" All three Gundams jumped back to Earth.

* * *

**Cosmic Era 74 - Kobol orbit - Battlestar **_**Aquila**_

* * *

Talia sighed one last form before walking into CIC. "Commander, the Raptor's already heading back to Earth with the message that _Kratos_ and her task force are joining us." Meyrin reported.

"Thank you, Meyrin." Talia said, "Spool up FTL drives one and two: jump us to that star cluster that the DSSD spotted back at Earth."

Meyrin saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

Talia took her place as the FTLs spooled up. "Ma'am, we're picking up a slight imbalance-" The FTL Operator said.

"Do we have enough time to fix it?" Talia asked.

The man shook his head "No, ma'am." He said, "But it's probably nothing."

Talia shrugged. "Then jump the ship." She said, and _Aquila_ jumped, and the distortion temporarily altered the FTL drives of every ship in the task force, and they only spread with each jump.

* * *

**Near Memento Mori array**

* * *

There were five _Baikal_-Class cruisers protecting Memento Mori under Arba Lindt's command. And they were going to have a VERY bad day. But Hiling Care didn't know that. Her job was to take out anything that tried to get close with her GNZ-003 Gadessa's GN mega launcher.

However, a flash of light in the corner of her units field of vision caught her attention "Huh?" She asked, "What the hell is-" A red-orange beam hit a Baikal, destroying it in one shot. Only then did the E-Sensors pick up three Mobile Suits. One Healing knew: the GN-000 0 Gundam, fit with a GN Tau drive and armed with a GN-XIII's GN Bazooka. The other GN-powered Gundam was the GN-0000 00 Gundam, fit with some kind of backpack. The odd one out was IDed by the IFF as the ADF-X01.

**BGM: 300 OST "To Victory"**

"_WOO-HOO, MOTHERFRAKERS!_" A voice echoed out through the Comm "_COME AND GET ME!_" The X01 charged at the GNX-IIIs, transforming into MS mode, taking the form of a very familiar machine.

"_What the hell?! It's a Gundam!_"

"_Kill it!_" The cannon fodder shot at the X01, which just drew a massive sword. You don't need to be a genius to know this isn't going to end well. "_Fuck!_" A GNX-III drew a beam saber in a vain attempt to stop the sword, but the Gundam maneuvered too quickly for them to block, and the GNX was cut in half, separating the cockpit from the rest of the machine. Another simply got a green beam rifle shot to the crotch, killing the pilot.

Hiling's eyes narrowed "He's good." She said, "Let's see if you can dodge this, Gundam!" Hiling leveled the GN Mega Launcher at the machine and fired, but the Gundam disappeared in a flash of light before the beam could connect. And since Hiling was an Innovator, she knew EXACTLY what he did.

"Fuck!" She shouted "Bastard jumped!"

"_Nice of you to notice!_" A dark red beam shot past the Gadessa, clipping off one of the legs. "_And if you want a name, it's Ronald Pinkerton, piloting the Morgan!_" The newly-named Morgan shot back toward the GNXs, and Hiling was forced to dodge pink beam rounds. "Damn it!" She opened fire on 00-Raiser with her GN Vulcans. Setsuna dodged with absurd ease.

Meanwhile, Jaden was having an easy time with the _Baikals_, although their GN lasers were REALLY pissing him off. "Just fucking DIE!" He fired the GN Bazooka he got from scavenging through the last battlefield again, destroying another ship's bridge before firing several more shots into its weapons, effectively destroying it.

"_Kid, status on those ships!_" Ron asked.

"Two down, three to go!" Jaden answered, "What's up?!"

"_45 seconds before the second wave gets here!_"

"Then I'll need to hurry!" Jaden shouted, as he attacked the next _Baikal_ cruiser, firing his Bazooka "Think you can help?"

"_Oh, me? Sure! I'll leave the GNXs in the capable hands of my DRAGOONs!_" The Morgan launched its' eight DRAGOONs, then sent them at the GNXs.

"I pity the poor bastards." Jaden said shaking his head before firing another GN Bazooka shot, destroying the Cruiser's port side missile racks.

"_Really? I don't._" Ron said, "_Besides, these assholes are protecting a fraking WMD: they're getting what's coming to them!_"

"Good point," Jaden said, as two contacts appeared on the E-Sensor at extreme range: one was in the wrong direction to be _Mercury_, but the other one- "_Psycho/Takeo, _Mercury: _beginning attack run and launching attack wings!" _ 600cm rounds began flying at the Baikals, with one ship trying to get away.

* * *

_**A-Laws Baikal-Class cruiser **_**Superior**

* * *

Arba Lindt frantically gave orders to get the hell out of there, but it was no use: _Mercury_ had them dead to rights. The ship shook, and not from weapons fire. "MAJOR!"

"WHAT?!" He looked out the windows, seeing ANOTHER massive ship of the same class, with the name _KRATOS_ proudly marked on the flight pod. "What the-" One of the guns automatically came to bear. Say bye-bye, Arba. "NO! NOT LIKE-" The 600cm cannon fired, impacting the bridge and destroying the ship.

* * *

_**GN-000 0 Gundam - piloted by Commander Jaden Takeo**_

* * *

"_Where the hell did they come from?!_" Ron shouted as he saw multiple contacts on the DRADIS screen of the Morgan, all giving out Colonial Transponder signals.

"Ron, I'm seeing the _Archangel_, the _Minerva-_"

"_FRAK, _Aquila's _in there, too!_" Ron shouted "Mercury, _Psycho: we have a MAJOR problem!_" The plan was in big trouble: friendly fire was not on anyone's wish list.

"_We've noticed!_" Sasha said, "_Can you contact them?!_"

Before either could try, Jaden once again felt the strange sensation in the back of his head, similar to the one he felt in the last battle but… different, less violent and demanding, but more like directions to a location. He glanced in the area it was coming from, and the E-Sensors were picking up something out there…

Jaden's curiosity got the better of him, as he began to move away from the combat zone, an act which did not go unnoticed. "_Kid! What the hell-Oh, frak! Get back here!_" The Morgan went after 0 Gundam, which closed on the contact. "_What the hell are you doing, Jaden?!_"

"Ron, there's something out here!" Jaden said, "And I don't think it's a Cylon." A groan was heard over the wireless. "_Oh, for the love of Athena, Ares and Hephaestus!_" Ron cursed "_This is madness!_"

"I think insanity is the norm now, Ron." Jaden said, as both Gundams (one in MA mode) closed in on the mysterious thing calling to Jaden. After a couple of minutes, they sighted what looked like a Mobile Armor. "What the hell is that?" Jaden asked himself.

It was then that the unknown Mobile Armor turned to face them, and it had a VERY big gun. "_Break!_" Ron shouted, as it fired a pure crimson beam at the two Gundams, missing completely.

"_I don't think it's very friendly, Jaden!_" Ron shouted "Mercury, _Psycho: can you send the Freedom out here?! Jaden and I need help!_"

"_No can do: Hibu's trying to coordinate communications between us and the new arrivals!_"

"_That's just fraking great!_"

Jaden's eyes narrowed "I've got this Ron," he said as he moved forward before Ron could protest. The unknown M.A began to move again, moving for another shot at the 0 Gundam, however Jaden continued moving in a zig-zag pattern, making it hard for the M.A to get a lock on him.

After a few moments, whoever was piloting the machine must of been getting angry, as suddenly it opened up… and emerging out of it came a large Mobile Suit! And not just any M,S, but a Gundam colored deep rose red and white, with a large backpack behind it, and releasing red GN Particles. It removed the large cannon from the Mobile Armor, and began taking aim.

The Gundam fired its cannon at the 0 Gundam, but Jaden maneuvered around the blast as he closed the distance between him and the new contact, "Let's see how good you are in a Sword Fight." Jaden said as he tossed his Bazooka away, and took out his Beam Saber.

As if accepting his challenge, the Unknown machine ditched the Long Rifle, and drew its own Beam Saber in its left hand, however it fired a GN Handgun from its right hand, trying to get a good shot at him. But the pilot's accuracy was not the best, as he was able to avoid being hit once, and what shots did make it through he managed to deflect with his shield.

Then finally, his M.S struck as their respective beam sabers collided, deadlocking them as the two machines fought for supremacy. And with them so close, Ron couldn't get a shot off to break them up so he could use the Agni.

The two Mobile Suits then began their brawl, as Jaden began to overpower the red mobile suit, but it fell back and raised its arm, firing off five GN missiles from the shield mounted on its arm. Cursing, Jaden backpedaled as he used the Gundam Vulcans he had added to the 0 Gundam to shoot down the missiles. '_Why they decided to keep them on the Full-Armor type alone I'll never know,_' he thought to himself briefly, before he once again moved in for the attack.

Again, the unknown M.S fired off its Beam handgun, but with similar effects as it could not get a good shot at Jaden, and once again their Mobile Suits clashed with beam sabers. "You know, you're actually pretty good!" Jaden said, using contact communication with the M.S "Jaden Takeo, you?"

There was a few moments of silence, before he got a reply "_Nena Trinity,_" said a female voice, surprising Jaden for a moment, "_And you're pretty good too… even though you're flying an antique!_"

Jaden smirked "Hey, if it ain't broke, use it." He said, as he continued his battle. "So, A-Laws? ESF?"

"_Neither,_" Nena said, as the two M.S circled around one another, each firing off a beam blast at opportunity, only for the blast to either be dodged or deflected by their shields. "_I guess you could say I'm… independent._"

Meanwhile, Ron was trying to get a good shot at the enemy Gundam without killing either its' pilot or Jaden. Problem was, while the MA-M21KF beam rifle was highly accurate, it was still more of a spray-n-pray weapon then a true rifle. It was like comparing the Springfield M1903 to the M1 Garand. The field marshal facepalmed, as he forgot that the two rifles could be combined into a true long rifle. "Hopefully my marksmanship skills transfer to this thing." His DRADIS blared out a warning before he could combine the two weapons, however. "NOW what?!" A white Mobile Armor charged at the Morgan, firing red-orange beams at the Colonial MS. "I am REALLY getting tired of this bullshit!" He pointed the two rifles at the Mobile Armor and fired, but then it created a bubble around itself using GN particles, which the beam round just bounded off of. "THAT'S FRAKING CHEATING, YOU ASSHOLE!" While this was happening, Jaden and Nina continued their duel.

"Independent?" Jaden asked, before he grunted a bit as one shot from her machine grazed the side of the 0 Gundam "Then why are you all the way out here?"

"_Just making sure the information the people I work with came through,_" Nena said, "_Who do you think gave them the info of that thing's weak spot?_"

Jaden rose an eyebrow at that "Wait… you were the one who gave Celestial Being that information?" he asked, "Then do you work with Celestial Being?"

"_I use too,_" Nena said with a small growl "_But I left four years ago… they wouldn't help me with what I wanted._"

"And what is it you want, Nena?" Jaden asked, "What is it that you want, that Celestial Being couldn't do?"

"_Vengeance!_" Nena shouted, as her attacks began to intensify, "_That psycho killed my family, and forced me to live on the run! He took _everything _away from me! I… I want him _dead!"

"Who is it?" Jaden asked, as he dodged the attacks, "Maybe we could help each other out here?"

At this, surprisingly, Nena stopped firing, as the two Machines looked at one another. "_You… can help me?_" She asked warily, "_How?_"

Jaden pointed back to where the Battle was "My fiends have _giant warships_ with massive guns_,_" he said, "And a crap-ton of Mobile Suits you've probably never even heard of with technology _literally _not of this earth. We'd be a better allies than enemies."

Nena seemed to consider the offer for a few moments, until Jaden saw her mobile suit lower her weapons "_Alright… we'll see about that._" She said, "_But if you try anything-_"

"I'm a man of my word Nena," Jaden said, "I don't break promises unless there is a damn good reason why."

"_If you two are done, I could use a little help over here!_" Ron shouted on the comm, and Both looked up to find the Morgan having a pseudo-dogfight with a bone-white Mobile Armor. "_Fraking bastard put up a GN field! I can't touch the bastard at range!_"

Nena decided to be helpful. "_Use a GN sword!_" She shouted.

"_I don't HAVE a GN sword!_" Ron retorted, before the Morgan stopped, then pulled out the Schwert Gewehr anti-ship sword. "_But this is one hell of a substitute!_" The Morgan deployed the Mirage Colloid propulsion system, commonly known as the Wings of Light, allowing the Morgan to finally get close. The massive blade actually managed to get through, but it didn't destroy the Mobile Armor.

It did, however, take out whatever regulated the GN field. And without that, it was no longer protected from Ron's beam weapons. "FRAKING DIE!" He took aim with the Agni and fired, vaporizing the Mobile Armor. "THAT was immensely satisfying." Ron muttered, "So, who's the girl? Wasn't paying attention to that whole conversation, as you've probably guessed."

"_Nena Trinity,_" The girl said, and a few moments later their monitors showed the image of the young girl who looked about Jaden's age, wearing a rather… form-fitting pink flight suit which revealed every last curve of her body, and she removed her helmet for a moment, revealing her long shoulder length crimson red hair and amber colored eyes, smiling a bit "_Former member of Celestial Being Team Trinity._"

"_Commander Ronald Pinkerton, 12 Colonies of Kobol Naval Defense Force Corps of Engineers._" Ron said, "_A pleasure, young miss._"

"Yeah, nice to meet ya..." Jaden said, currently glad his visor was polarized hiding the small blush he had seeing how much Nena's suit clung to her form, and how attractive she looked. "Well, come on… let's head back to the others."

"Ptolemaeus _should be setting up for her attack run now."_ Ron said, "_Might as well find out where the hell those other ships came from."_

* * *

**CBS-74 Ptolemaeus II**

* * *

**(BGM: "Come and Get them" 300 OST)**

The ship jumped above the low orbital ring, Seravee and Cherudim hanging out of the Deck one catapult hatch.

"_Mercury, Ptolemy_: status?"

"_Viper team is making its' attack run now. Stand by, _Ptolemaeus."

A full team of 20 Mk VII Vipers, all fit with ASM-14 missiles apiece, fired two missiles each, all heading for the array. Each missile impacted, causing minimal damage to the armor.

"_Frak, that armor's thick! Firing second wave!_"

40 more ASM-14 anti-capital ship missiles dropped from the Vipers, impacting the armor but doing almost nothing to damage it.

"_Nothing! _Mercury_, missiles were ineffective!_"

"_Copy. Firing main batteries!_"

_Mercury_ fired a full volley of eight 600cm cannon rounds from her forward batteries, which did a LOT more damage. but the armor was still there.

"Ptolemaeus, Mercury: _attack run was ineffective._" Sasha said, "_It's up to you!_"

Sumeragi sighed. If _Polaris_ was in Mercury's place, they wouldn't have been needed. Then again, _Polaris_ was too damn powerful for her own good: it might've damaged the low orbital ring beyond repair if it attacked.

"Tieria, FIRE!"

"TRANS-AM!" Seravee engaged Trans-Am, then fired a massive pink beam of death at the weapons array. It punched through the armor, but stopped before it could damage the internal mechanisms. That could only be done by either a massive brute-force attack, like what the Colonials tried with the Vipers and _Mercury_, or by a precise pin-point attack.

"Lockon, it's up to you!"

"Copy that!" Cherudim used Seravee's bulk to steady the next shot. Lockon took aim with the GN sniper rifle before engaging Trans-Am. "Trans-Am!" A holographic visor appeared in front of the Gundam's eyes, and Lockon managed to zoom in closer. He had one shot.

"Ptolemaeus, Mercury: _what the hell are you waiting for?!_"

"Targeted..." He pulled the trigger. "And firing!"

A thing pink beam shot out from the rifle's barrel, going through the hole and hitting the core of the weapon. The ship veered to port, going past the weapon just as it exploded. "Nice job, Lockon! Spool up-" The ship rocked from an impact. Sumeragi knew that couldn't've been Colonial gunfire, as that would've destroyed the ship outright. "Miss Sumeragi, the E-Sensor just picked up a flight of Cylon Raiders!" Milena reported "They jumped in and fired several missiles! The GN-field is offline!"

"FTL?!"

"It was knocked out!" Sumeragi pursed her lips. "Inform Mercury we're going to need-" She began, before more alarms interrupted her.

"Oh, shit!" Lasse shouted, "Two Cylon Baseships, directly to starboard!" Sumeragi was not willing to engage two Cylon Baseships, not with _Ptolemy_ so damaged.

"All hands, prepare for atmospheric reentry! Inform _Mercury_ of our intent!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**Battlestar Aquila - CIC**

* * *

"SitRep!" Talia shouted, "What the HELL just happened?!"

"No idea!" Meyrin shouted, "But I'm picking up the fleet on DRADIS! Hang on...Colonial MS on DRADIS! It's the Morgan!"

Talia smiled. The Morgan was on _Polaris_. They found them.

"Get Psycho on the horn." she said, "IF he's piloting that thing, still." The comm operator gave her the thumbs up.

"Psycho, _Aquila_ Actual: what the hell is going on, Commander?" She asked.

"_Long story, not enough time to tell you!_" Ron said hurriedly "_Sending FTL coordinates! Prepare to jump!_"

"Commander, we just jumped!"

"_Spool up drives 3 and 4, NOW!_" Ron shouted "_I'll explain when we get there! I speak with Fleet Admiral Adama's authority!_"

Talia knew he wasn't joking. "Spool up FTL drives 3 and 4!" She said, "Prepare to jump! Contact _Kratos _and their fleet to follow suit" Although dazed and confused, they quickly got _Aquila_ ready to jump once again. "_Kratos_, _Aquila_: stand by to jump! Commander Pinkerton's going to take us to Polaris!"

"DRADIS contact!" Meyrin shouted "Two Cylon Baseships, bearing 347 carom 064!" Talia realized that they were in no shape to take on anything: most of the crews were on their asses, and only a few were even on their feet to get the FTLs spooled up.

"Prepare to land, Commander!"

"_I've got two MSs with me, Commander Gladys,_" Ron said, "_Prepare to receive us!_" Talia was far too confused to ask what the hell was going on. Besides, Ron would tell her exactly what was going on when they got there. "FTL spooled up!" Meyrin shouted "The Morgan and the other two Mobile Suits have landed!"

"JUMP!" _Aquila_, followed by _Mercury_ and the other new arrivals, leaving the area behind.

* * *

_**Lagrange Point 3 - Battlestar Polaris**_

* * *

Ian finally kicked the new buffer into place, and gave Tyrol the thumbs up. "Activate the reactor!" Ian shouted "We should be good!"

"Cally, flip the switch!" Tyrol said, and Cally pulled a massive lever, and the lights kicked on.

"Power's back!" Cally said grinning "And nothing's exploding, so whatever you did worked!" Alarms started blaring throughout the ship. "I didn't do it!" Ian shouted raising his hands.

"_Action Stations! All hands, prepare for combat!_"

Ian groaned. "Seriously?!" He asked, before seconds later, however... "_Action Stations, stand down: vessels are friendly. Ian Vashti, please report to CIC._" Ian groaned again as he climbed up a ladder, cursing Colonial artificial gravity with every rung before he got to the catwalk.

"What the hell is with you people and artificial gravity?!" He asked, "I'm 50, for God's sake!" he complained feeling his old age catching up to him. This is why he worked in zero-g environments.

"Commander Pinkerton's in his 70s; don't see him complaining." Ian got to the tram, thoroughly angry.

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris **_**- CIC**

* * *

"_We've got over one hundred Colonial ships, sir: most of them were supposed to be either scrapped, decommissioned or lost years ago!_" Ron said "_Hell, these guys are using old Hermes-Class gunstars! My Hermes frigates could outfight those!_"

Adama listened to Ron's report on the wireless. "I'll talk with whoever's in charge." He said, "I doubt Commander Gladys was given a fleet like that without a promotion."

"_Understood, sir._" Ron said, "_Commander Takeo and I are inbound with a...surprise._"

Adama wasn't liking this. "Commander?" He asked.

"_We captured an enemy MS._" Ron said, "_Jaden managed to convince her to change flags, as it were. Standard procedure, I presume?_" Standard procedure, of course, being to throw the defector in the brig until the person's loyalties were confirmed to be on their side.

"Keep Farron as far away from her as you can." Adama said.

"_Understood, sir."_ Ron said, "_And could you tell Ian that I'm going to need his help with _Aquila's _power grid as well? They seem to have the same power problem we have._"

"Had." Adama said with a small grin "The reactor's online."

"_And Polaris hasn't exploded yet? Fraking A!_" Ron shouted, and Adama knew he was grinning "_We'll be there in five minutes!_"

Adama hung up the phone just as Ian walked into CIC. "You rang?" He asked.

"Commander Pinkerton's going to need your help once again." Adama said, "Somehow, another Colonial task force jumped into this universe. One of them was _Polaris_' sister, _Aquila_."

Ian rose a bit of an eyebrow "I'm seeing a theme here." He said, "First the North Star, then Zeus' Eagle?"

"Stars and constellations." Adama said nodding. "I know."

Ian sighed. "Commander, I'm an old man." He said, "Can't I show Ron and Jaden how to do it?"

Adama shook his head. "Commander Pinkerton's going to be briefing the new arrivals on how they got here." He said, "Since the local nutcase is the only one who knows how that thing works, he's got to do it. And Commander Takeo will be busy working on that Mobile Suit you gave him, I expect. Chief Tyrol and his crew will be going with you, though: that should make your job MUCH easier."

"Admiral, several Raptors are inbound from _Aquila, Minerva, Izanami _and BS-97 _Kratos_." Gaeta reported, "Also, a number of shuttles are incoming from _Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal_."

Adama gave his acknowledgement. "Very well." He said, "Inform them to land on landing bay 4, checkers green."

* * *

**ADF-X01 Morgan/GN-000 0 Gundam/GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei - inbound to Battlestar Polaris**

* * *

"_Psycho, _Polaris: _ventral port landing bay is clear. Still dented, but you can land on it._"

"Remind me to lynch that idiot later." Ron said with a growl. "Inbound, bearing 264, carom 197, range 2 MSU."

"_Yeah, I don't understand one word of what he just said._" Nena said on the comm.

"_Just follow him in, Nena._" Jaden said, "_And DON'T piss off the Vipers. They've got anti-MS missiles._"

"_I thought missiles were almost useless against Mobile Suits?_" Nena asked.

"_Not when the local nutcase designed them._" Jaden said, and Ron smirked, knowing the answer to the question. "Who's the local nutcase, Jaden?" He asked.

"_You are!_" Ron laughed out loud, then flipped the Morgan over, leading the other two Mobile Suits to the underside landing bay, and showing the massive dent in the landing pad.

"_Whoa!_" Nena shouted, "_What caused that?!"_

"_Lasse crashed the Ptolemaeus onto the deck._" Jaden said, "_Ron's been trying to get his hands on him ever since._"

"How fortunate for him that the lifts still work." Ron said with a groan "It's going to take WEEKS, even with Mobile Suits, to fix this!" Ron transformed the Morgan into MA mode, then maneuvered the MS down like he would a Viper. Jaden landed almost as gently. Nena, on the other hand, pancaked on the lift. Pancaked, of course, is US Naval slang for hard landing. "Are you TRYING to make my job even worse?!" Ron snapped.

"_Sorry!_" Nena said apologetically. "_Never landed on a ship like this._"

"_You'll get use to it,_" Jaden said, as their M.S approached the docking area. "_Also Nena, bit of word of warning, but the Colonials will likely want to keep you in the brig for a while until we can make sure you want to side with us - just as a precaution, their paranoid._"

"_Alright,_" Nena said, "_I can understand that._"

The airlock repressurized, and all three machines entered the hanger. As Jaden expected, an entire squad of Marines was waiting for them. And all of them were armed with G36K's. Ron got out of the Morgan's cockpit, drawing his M29 magnum in the process. "Sergeant of the Guard, I expect the prisoner to be treated well." He said sternly. Translation: Pull what Cain pulled on Gina Inviere, you die.

"Aye, sir."

"And no visitors under the rank of Major." He added, "Am I clear?" That was to keep Farron away from her.

"Crystal, sir." Nena and Jaden got out of their machines, and the Marines approached her, led by Sergeant Wallace and Ron with Jaden joining them shortly after. "Ms. Trinity, under Colonial Fleet Regulations, the specific one I will not bore you or Jaden with, you are to be placed into custody and placed in the brig." He said, "This means I'm going to have to cuff you. My apologies for doing so."

Nena nodded in understanding as she reached out her arms. Wallace handed Ron a pair of cuffs, then attempted to put them on Nena's wrists. Tried, only because at that moment, her eyes flashed into a fury of goldish colors and she kneed the man in the balls before he could even react before kicking him in the head. "What the hell?!" Jaden shouted "Nena!"

"Marines, take her down!" Ron shouted "I want her ALIVE!" Nena glanced at Jaden, who recoiled slightly at the new glow her eyes possessed, before attempting to run, but thankfully, one of the Marines shot her with a taser, then took her down by shocking her. "What the hell was that?!" Jaden asked.

Ron, cupping his now-aching balls, glared at Nena. "Drag her to the brig!" He said."MAXIMUM SECURITY!"

"Yes, sir!" The Marines grabbed her, and Jaden looked at Ron. "I thought she was honest." He said, shaking his head.

"She was." Ron said, causing Jaden to look at him in surprise "Only someone with decades of combat experience could take me out that easily." Ron groaned before planting his ass on the deck again. "No way she could have that kind of experience…I don't know how, but someone hijacked her body."

Jaden thought back at her eyes, which no longer looked like the ones she had when she first met her. "But how?" He asked, confused at what he saw "And why would you even think about that being a possibility?"

"Cylon Resurrection technology, for one." Ron said as he groaned a bit in pain "Cylons don't have chips in their heads, so-"

"It has to be done biologically." Jaden finished and Ron nodded.

"It was done in our universe; it's possible here. Don't worry: I'll kick the shit out of the asshole responsible for this, not your girlfriend." he said, finishing the last part with a smirk as Jaden blushed.

"She's not my-" the Junk Guild attempted to retort, but Ron cut him off.

"Yet!" he said making Jaden growl in annoyance.

"Damn you, Ron!"

* * *

_**Aquila Raptor 348 - inbound to Battlestar Polaris**_

* * *

Talia sat in the Raptor's co-pilot's seat, looking at the impressive fleet surrounding Polaris. The ship was operational, so Ron must've fixed the power problem. Soon enough, he'd do it for _Aquila_.

"_Raptor 348, Polaris: land on landing bay 5. Checkers red: call the ball._"

"Polaris, Raptor 348: confirmed, speed 015." The pilot said, "I have the ball." The Raptor spun onto its' backside before landing on the portside ventral side hanger as two more Raptors took off, heading for her ship. "Commander Pinkerton works fast." The Raptor descended into the hanger airlock, which shut, repressurized and allowed them access to the ship itself.

The hatch opened, and the Raptor entered the hanger. Talia got out of her seat, then opened the hatch before the Raptor stopped. She was met with the sight of the bald XO of _Polaris_, Colonel Saul 'The Rummy'* Tigh. "Colonel, permission to come aboard?" She asked.

"Granted, Commander." Tigh said nodding "I think you know the way to CIC. The Old Man's waiting for you."

Talia nodded before making her way toward the tram. She chuckled as she remembered the days when meeting the Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council was a rare thing. Now she was meeting with the Supreme Commander of the Colonial Fleet at least once a week. The tram arrived on the same deck near CIC less then three minutes later, then walked directly to CIC after less than 20 seconds after that.

_Polaris_' CIC was laid out in the same manner as _Aquila's_, so it was easy to find Admiral Adama, who stood at the plotting table as per usual. She approached, and Adama saw her coming out of the corner of his eye. "Commander, welcome aboard." He said.

"A pleasure to see you and _Polaris_, Admiral." Talia said nodding. "I'm curious, though: how did we end up back over Earth? And why can't we-"

"Commander Pinkerton will answer everything." He said, "He's waiting for you and the other COs in the pilot's briefing room. As you know, I still have to get used to _Polaris_. She's a different beast than any ship I've ever commanded."

Talia chuckled. "I'll bet." She said, "_Aquila's_ almost nothing like the _Minerva_. I bet Shinn's have a hard time adjusting to commanding her, to."

Adama nodded. That was one of his more odd command choices: giving Shinn Asuka, of all people, a commission to Lieutenant Colonel and giving him command of the _Minerva_ once Talia took command of _Aquila_. He was a Mobile Suit pilot, not a commander. Yet Adama showed supreme trust in him. He didn't disappoint. "I'll get to the briefing room, then." Talia said, "Which one is it?"

"Starboard flight pod, room 3." Adama said, "I think you know the way." She did, indeed.

"Sir." She saluted and walked out of CIC.

* * *

**Ron the True Fan: Well, now the mass death-fest REALLY begins. Patriot, Jorn, care to list off the Colonial forces in the Anno Domini verse?**

**117Jorn: Got it! **

* * *

**BattleStar Group-60 'Mercury'**

1 x _Mercury-_class Battlestar '_Mercury_'

2 x _Galactica-_class Battlestar '_Typhon_' '_Echidna_'

3 x _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar '_Yashuman_' '_Argus_' '_Rhode_'

2 x _Spitfire_-Class AA cruisers '_Firebrand_' '_Bullpup_'

2 x _Berserk-_class Destroyer '_Hercules_' '_Pacifica_'

4 x _Hermes_-Class frigates (No names; yard numbers only)

1 x _Flimsy Whimsie-_class Pocket Carrier '_Flimsy Whimsie_'

**3rd Independent BattleStar Group Kratos**

1 x _Mercury-_class Battlestar '_Kratos_'

2 x _Galactica-_class Battlestar '_Diana_' '_Libertas_'

3 x _Valkyrie-_class Battlestar '_Sif_' '_Dellingr_' '_Forseti_'

4 x _Loki-_class Heavy Cruiser '_Icarus_' '_Fortuna_' '_Fulla_' '_Sigyn_'

1 x _Orion-_class Pocket Battlestar '_Draco_'

**Polaris Search & Rescue Fleet**

1 x _Polaris-_class Battlestar '_Aquila_'

1 x _Izanami-_class Battlestar '_Izanami_' (formally _Mercury_-Class BS-61 _Pegasus_)

1 x _Girty Lue-_class Battleship '_Hell Vulture_'

1 x _Archangel-_class Battleship '_Archangel_'

1 x _Izumo-_class Battleship '_Kusanagi_'

1 x _Eternal-_class Battleship '_Eternal_'

2 x _Galactica Kai-_class Battlestar '_Siegfried_' '_Tokugawa_'

**BS-135 **_**Polaris**_

1 x _Polaris-_class Battlestar '_Polaris_'

* * *

**Patriot-112: And there you have it! **

**Ron the True Fan: And before you guys can bitching about the huge number of Colonial ships, the Cylons have just as many, if not more, Baseships. And next time, you're going to see what the sisters of the **_**Polaris**_**-Class can do!**

**117Jorn: I almost feel sorry for the A.D Universe… we haven't even shown them what Jaden is cooking up yet...**

**Ron the True Fan: We'll see you guys on the next chapter of **_**Heaven and Hell**_ **URE! Ja Ne, folks!**


	5. Chapter 4: When it Rains, it Pours

**Heaven and Hell URE**

**Ron the True Fan: (Walks in wearing a heavy duty jacket) FUCK, it's cold out there! In case you readers are wondering, where I am, it's minus 12 up here. Of course, it COULD be worse. Could be minus 30.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

The last time we saw the _Ptolemaeus II,_ it had been forced to dive into the atmosphere to avoid getting shot at by two Cylon Baseships. Thankfully, it had landed safely. The issue, of course, was that the FTL drive was completely useless and the only people who could fix it were not on board. Also, 00 Gundam hadn't landed, and Sumeragi was operating under the assumption that Setsuna, rather than abandon his comrades and link up with _Mercury_, had dived into the atmosphere after them.

Too bad they were having a hard time keeping themselves hidden, as the Cylons were actively trying to find them, with Raiders and Heavy Raiders flying anywhere that wasn't populated. And even on 24th Century Earth, that was a LOT of ground.

"You know, I seem to remember Commander Pinkerton saying that the Cylons could resurrect once." Lockon said, and Mileina looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah: they blew up something called the Hub." The Gundam Sniper said, "That made them pretty scared, so they didn't try to attack Earth after that last battle back in their universe."

"Then why are they attacking us so much here?!" Lasse asked, "I mean, we've been blowing apart ship after ship ever since they started attacking us!" Sumeragi, who was reading a book while sitting in her chair on the bridge, came up with the nightmare scenario.

"They could've rebuilt this resurrection system of theirs." She suggested, "Now that I think about, having pilots who can die thousands of times and come back, more experienced than they were, and try to kill the ones that killed them back..." She shuddered. "Not a pretty picture, but an angry pilot is a motivated one." Sumeragi closed her book. "Is there any way we can at least try and contact Polaris?"

Feldt shook her head. "No, ma'am." She said, "They might have subspace detection systems, but they still use conventional radio communications. There would be time-lag-"

"And the Cylons could track us if we send out a radio call." Sumeragi finished, sighing as she stood up and left the bridge. "Any luck with Setsuna?" Feldt sadly shook her head. '_Poor girl's in love._' Sumeragi though with a grim smile "Keep checking."

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_ **- Sickbay**

* * *

Major Sherman Cottle, Chief Medical Officer of the Battlestar Polaris and former CMO of the now-obliterated Battlestar _Galactica_ (RIP, BS-75) pulled out another cigarette, then offered one to Jaden and Ron. "Sherman, you know we don't smoke." Jaden said shaking his head.

"Might as well offer." Cottle said as he shrugged "I ran your girlfriend's blood work."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jaden shouted "Seriously, why is everyone saying that?!"

The two Colonials chuckled before saying the word Jaden was hating the most. "Yet."

"Can you get on with it, please?" Jaden muttered, and Cottle shrugged. "Sure." He said, "She's human, for the most part."

"Define most part." Ron asked.

"There's a few blood markers in here that are like those in Cylons, but they aren't." The Doctor said, "It's like someone modified an existing human's DNA, modified it, made a clone from it, then screwed around with it some more!"

"Someone took playing God to a new level." Ron muttered, "Anything else?"

"I'd need to bring her in here for an EKG and a brain scan, Commander." Cottle said, "And you've got her locked in the brig."

"She _knocked me on my ass_." Ron pointed out, "And we both know that is extremely hard to do."

Cottle nodded. "True." He said before he smirked a bit "You can fight one of those new Centurions to a standstill and a little girl knocks you on your ass. That's gotta be an ego bruiser."

Ron ignored the comment. "I'll ask the Marines to bring her here under restraint." He said, "Even though they've reported she's clueless as to what the hell happened on the hanger deck and she's acting like she did before, I can't take any chances. Even though I don't want to put her in chains." Ron didn't like seeing someone that seemed so...innocent, for lack of a better term, wearing heavy restraints. "Well, the sooner we find out why she pulled a Shinji on us, the better."

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Aquila**_ **- reactor core**

* * *

Ian and Tyrol kicked the last buffer in place, then signalled Cally to activate the reactor from hell. Like on _Polaris_, lights came on, and nothing exploded in their faces. "It's alive!" Ian shouted with a grin, while Tyrol fixed him with an odd look. "Huh?"

Ian groaned as he shook his head "Never mind." He said as he climbed back up the latter, nearly falling back before Cally grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I've got you."

"Fucking hell, can you people install a ramp or something?!" Ian demanded, "I'd like to walk back up instead of climbing!"

"Sorry, sir." Cally said, "Most people your age are officers: not many knuckledraggers stay in the Fleet when they're 50."

Ian sighed as he caught his breath. "Any word on Ptolemy?"

"They entered the atmosphere." Tyrol said, "00's with them, last I was told."

The CB engineer didn't like this. At all. "I'll head back to _Polaris_." He said, "Dealing with your insane engineer might keep me occupied."

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_ **- Starboard Flight Pod - Briefing Room 3**

* * *

While the briefing rooms on _Polaris_ and _Aquila_ were almost the same as the ones used on _Mercury_, they used a few features used by ships like the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_: large monitors, for the most part. And that was coming in handy as Ron explained what happened to them. "The gravitic FTL drive most likely tore a hole in the fabric separating our universe from this one." Ron explained "The effect would've only sent _Aquila_ had had you jumped alone, but since you were in formation with a fleet of ships, you were all dragged here."

The pretty pictures made it easier to understand, as even Talia and Shinn were having a hard time understanding just what the hell he was talking about. Then again, everyone HATED quantum mechanics and guess what this involved?

"How the hell are we going to get back?" Shinn asked, "I mean, are we going to spend the rest of our lives here?"

Ron hung his head. "I have no idea." He said, "I need a VERY powerful computer just to begin the calculations for a..." He cupped his chin.

"Commander?" Rear Admiral Phillips asked as Ron looked at him.

"I'm trying to think of a term to use, sir." He said before he snapped his fingers. "A trans-universal jump. I need a VERY powerful computer just to begin the calculations for a trans-universal jump!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing what was to come. "And the computers in this universe aren't powerful enough to do that with!" Mid-rant, Ian Vashti walked into the room, waving at the Colonial commanders. "I'd need to spend YEARS just to BUILD a computer powerful enough to DESIGN one that could do that!"

"Well, if we had control of Veda, you could probably get home." Ian said. Ron paused, then faced the CB engineer as if the man offered him a pyramid the size of the Great Pyramid of Giza made of solid gold. Yeah, THAT look. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Veda." Ian said, "It's a pretty powerful quantum computer. The only one of its kind in existence here. Celestial Being used Veda four years ago during our Armed Interventions, help coordinating the OS's of the Gundams and _Ptolemy,_ analyzing data, surveillance and everything else you could imagine. Its the best computer made by human hands here. If anything can do it, Veda could probably do the job."

Ron's eye twitched, and Talia looked at Ian with an incredulous look on her face. "You IDIOT." She said, "Do you realize what you've DONE?"

Ian blinked "What?" He asked, before Ron started laughing. And this wasn't a 'funny, ha ha' laugh. This was the one used by the mentally unstable. "Uh-oh." Shinn muttered before he shouted "Evacuate the room! Hell, get the hell out of the flight pod!"

Ron calmed down, ceasing his laughter. "Thank you, Mr. Vashti." He said in an overly calm voice "If you excuse me..." He walked out of the room before more, louder, insane cackling was heard.

"Uh...What was that about?" Ian asked.

"Unless you've forgotten, he's INSANE." Talia said, "He's just sane enough to control it most of the time! you just made him lose control!"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"How about something like this ship's overpowered reactor?"

Ian paled. "Whoops."

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_ **- Brig**

* * *

Jaden had heard the laughter, but didn't think anything of it. He was going to see Nena and see how she was doing, before he was stopped by the Marines guarding the door. "Sir. Is there something you needed?" The Marine said.

"I'd like to see, uh, the prisoner." Jaden said.

"With respect, sir, you're a civilian." The Marine said. "Commander Pinkerton-"

"Practically gave me a field commission in the Colonial Corps of Engineers as a Field Marshal!" Jaden stated more firmly, gesturing to the CCE jacket he still wore that Ron gave him "Now, I'm going to ASK nicely. Please let me past. Don't make me order you to let me through."

The Marines paled. They had no intention of pissing off a CCE field marshal: people who did...well, Ron was called 'Psycho' for more reasons than his fragile state of mind.

"Yes, sir." One of the Marines said before they swiped an ID card through a card reader, which opened the door. Inside were six more Marines, all armed with UMP45 submachine guns with AG36 grenade launchers. "What the hell?" Jaden muttered.

"Sir, what are you doing-" One of the Marines began, before Jaden pointed at the jacket, not wanting to get into another shouting match with a Marine who didn't know anything. Although that was how Marines liked it: they took the orders and ran with them. "My apologies, Commander."

"Clear the room: I want to talk with her alone." He said, and the Marines left the room, but not before one handed him her FN Five-SeveN sidearm. "Can't leave you in here alone unless you're armed, sir." She said, "Standard procedure to dangerous prisoners."

"She's a young girl."

"A young girl who downed **Ronald fraking Pinkerton**." The Marine reinforced, and Jaden sighed as he simply took the gun to shut her up. The Marine finally left, then shut the hatch. He walked toward the glass door before swiping a card he took from one of the Marines through the card reader. "_ID confirmed. Access granted._"

Jaden walked in, and quickly found Nena. The first thing he noticed was that Nena was still cuffed.

"Seriously?" Jaden asked, catching Nena's attention as she looked up at him, and sighed.

"They thought I was going to kill them if they took them off!" She exclaimed, "I mean, what did I do?!"

Jaden blinked. '_She really DOESN'T remember a thing._' He thought, "Well, you knocked Ron on his ass." Jaden said, causing Nena to look at him in surprise "Apparently, that's enough to make you a clear and present danger."

"Huh?" Nena asked sounding shocked and sounding a bit panicked "Why would I attack him? I mean I don't have a REASON for doing something like that! I-"

"Calm down, Nena!" Jaden said, raising his hands to calm her down "I was there: I saw it happen. But Ron doesn't think _you _did it."

Once again, Nena blinked in confusion "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Jaden sighed. "He thinks you were being controlled somehow." He said, "I agree with him."

Nena started shaking in fear. "I...I was used to hurt him?" She asked.

"Well, you kicked him in the balls." Jaden said with a light chuckle "That's painful. Then you hit him in the head, which hurt you more then him thanks to that skeleton of his."

It didn't seem to calm Nena down very much, as she curled up in a ball "Not again..." she whispered, "I didn't want… not again..."

Jaden rose an eyebrow at that "Wait… has this happened before?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

Nena was silent for about a minute, before speaking "Four years ago..." she said, "When Me, and my brothers began working with Celestial Being… we were flying over Spain, heading for our next target… I was getting mad, since its been the tenth mission in a row without so much as a break… I saw some wedding going on in a castle nearby..." She shook her head "I felt jealous… that they could have fun, and me and my brothers couldn't… they had everything we wanted… family, friends… at first I wanted to ignore it, but… I suddenly felt so… so _angry..._" Her grip to her legs tightened a bit "The next thing I knew… my Gundam was flying over the destroyed church… I couldn't see anyone alive..."

Jaden's eyes widened considerably, however Nena wasn't finished "At first, I…didn't think too much of it," she said, "I didn't want too… I just convinced myself I did it for a reason… but then..." her breath hitched a bit "Then… that… that _man _came… he killed Michael… and Johann… and almost killed me… my only family… dead."

"All I could think of afterwards was somehow getting vengeance…" she continued, "I contacted one of Celestial Being's benefactors, and she helped me get off earth… under one condition… she wanted me to visit the memorial that the ESF set up… at the castle I destroyed."

"So I did, and..." She stopped for a moment before she gulped "I never felt so… sick of myself… there were still craters at the castle… there was a plaque with the names of all the people I killed… all of them family and friends to one another… and when I got there… there was this one girl there… she was apparently the only survivor of what I did…" She shook her head and closed her eyes, a few tears forming "I… I'm no different..." she said, "I wasn't any different… from that bastard that killed my family! I just… I…I try to hide it, but I..."

However, she stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Jaden had now sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder "Hey, you're _not _the same." Jaden said firmly. "You said it yourself, you blanked out at what happened - just like with what happened in the hangar with Ron. Their blood isn't on your hands, its on whoever forced you to do it. Whoever that fucker that forced you to do that caused that to happen - you are _not _like him or the person that killed your brothers."

Nena looked down a bit "Still doesn't change the fact they're all dead..." she said, and Jaden sighed.

"That may be," he said, "However… the fact that you're being honest says a lot about you. It says that you want to become a better person, that you don't _want _to mindlessly kill people, and you want to keep what happened in Spain from happening again." He then smiled a bit "My dad once said that everyone deserves a second chance if they truly want to change for the better. You seem like that kind of person that wants to be a better person… and if you need help, once we find out what's going on with you, I'd be glad to help you out."

Nena blinked a bit in surprise, before she smiled a bit at him "Thanks… Jaden, right?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, and no problem." Jaden said, smiling a bit himself before an alarm on his wrist watch began going off "Ah crap," he muttered as he stood up "Gotta head to the hangar, gonna start the first series of upgrades on the 0 Gundam..." He glanced at Nena "I uhh, know this is bad timing..."

"Its alright," Nena said smiling a bit grimly as she raised her cuffed hands "I won't be going anywhere."

"Right," Jaden said, a small blush dusting his cheeks "Well Uh, see ya around Nena." And with that he left her cell, being sure to lock it behind him.

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_ **- CIC**

* * *

Adama KNEW there was something up with that laugh. He just didn't think anything of it until Ron rushed into CIC, literally THREW Dualla out of her chair, and began typing on the console while humming some obscure tune that was oddly catchy. "Bill, this is it." Tigh said with a sigh "He's finally lost it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Adama said "He only does this once every few years. Someone must've said something to set him off."

"Your computer ass is MINE!" Ron ranted "Do you hear me?! MINE!" While amusing as all hell, the field marshal was actually doing something to the subspace detectors in the DRADIS array. Adama had no idea WHAT that was, however, but it was best simply to stay out of the man's way.

Less broken bones and no pissed off Cottle that way. Then the DRADIS blared a detection warning. Adama looked at it, and spotted the _Ptolemaeus II_'s ID code. But there weren't any asteroids near it.

"Did he just boost the range on that thing?" Gaeta asked incredulously

"I think he did." Adama said as he slowly looked at the crazed CCE engineer. "Ron, may I ask what you're doing?" He asked.

"Looking for something."

"As in?"

He paused, then fell backwards. "That's a record." Adama said as he looked at his watch "Usually he doesn't even last five minutes. It's been ten."

Tigh didn't want to know HOW Adama knew that. In fact, he believed it was safer that he DIDN'T.

* * *

**GN-0000+GNR-010A 00-Raiser Gundam - near former Republic of Krugis**

* * *

Setsuna and Saji were STILL looking for Ptolemy. Problem was, Earth's surface was approximately 51 million square kilometers. And he couldn't search underwater for long, either.

"_Setsuna, shouldn't we try and jump back to_ Polaris?" Saji asked, "_We might have better luck with their_-" A beep caught their attention. Three contacts on the E-Sensor: two fighters, one Mobile Suit. And to the best of Setsuna's knowledge, Vipers didn't have FTL drives.

He zoomed in with the optical sensors, then spotted the forms of two Cylon Raiders...and a repaired and refitted Arche Gundam. And it would be absolute fucking zero in hell before he would give up a chance to kill the son of a bitch who ruined his life.

"Saji."

"Yeah?"

"I suggest you hold on to something."

"Oh, FUCK." 00-Raiser turned sharply, following the Arche. '_Ali Al-Saachez...you destroyed what I was and molded it into a twisted version of that._" Setsuna thought as he growled '_Now you reap what you sow._'

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - Starboard Flight Pod hanger bay**

* * *

Jaden had begun working on the upgrades to the 0 Gundam, already beginning to give the machine a complete overhaul to make sure it can keep up with the modern mobile suits of this universe, as well as those of their own Universe. He had a very peculiar grin on his face as he typed furiously into a handheld computer he had.

"_Aquila Raptor 489 is inbound. All hands, prepare to receive VIPs. Repeat, Raptor 489 inbound from Aquila: all hands, prepare to receive VIPs._" Jaden glanced up at the announcement, before he went back to work on his new project. He was attempting to make his H3 reactor design work with GN Tau technology, as the Tau drives needed electrical power to actually generate GN tau particles.

The airlock hatch opened, and in came the Raptor from _Polaris'_ younger sister. And not two seconds after the hatch opened, he heard a very familiar voice shout "JADEN!"

The sound of his sister's voice caught his attention, and he turned to face the Raptor, seeing his two siblings running out of it and toward him.

Jaden looked at them in surprise as he dropped what he was doing and approached them "Matt? Amy?" He asked, "What the hell? The _Hell Vulture_ wasn't in that task force." He then remembered the first time he encountered the Colonials 7 months before, with the _Minerva_ flying out of _Galactica's_ flight pod. "How did you guys get here? I mean, the _Hell Vulture_ doesn't have an FTL drive!"

"We caught a ride with Aquila!" Amy said, "Then we ended up here." Amy glanced around the hanger. "Wherever HERE is."

"So, little brother," Matthew said as he looked at the Gundam behind him "What are you working on?"

Jaden chuckled. "I think you should talk with Ron about that. He knows how and where we are." He said, "As for what I'm working on..." He walked back to the 0 Gundam, picking up his tablet computer in the process. "Basically, I'm trying to fit my H3 reactor to this thing. It has a particle generator that it uses for both propulsion and for its' beam weapons. It needs electricity, though, so it runs off something that's an equivalent of an Ultracompact energy battery."

"The reactor'll definitely counter THAT problem." Amy said, however was cut off when an echoing laughter was heard "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jaden sighed. "Not again." He groaned, as Amy and Matt looked at him oddly. "Again?"

Jaden didn't have time to explain as Ron ran into the hanger, looking like he had just been given enough sugar to kill a small child. Then again... "Ron, what the fuck is WRONG with you?" He asked.

The CCE field marshal stopped, then walked toward Jaden. "Well, one, I-" He began, before he looked at Amy and Matt. "When the hell did you two get here?" He asked, "I mean, I didn't see that stealth ship of yours, and I know for a fact that the _Hell Vulture_ doesn't have an FTL drive."

"Uh, we caught a ride on _Aquila_." Matthew said, "_Hell Vulture's_ in the port pod."

"Well, that makes things easier!" Ron said clapping his hands together "We need a ship, and while I'm sure that _Polaris_ and _Aquila_ can fly in the atmosphere without any problems thanks to their levitators, we need something tiny."

"Why not the _Minerva?_" Amy asked, and Ron groaned "Shinn hates me; you just dislike me." He said, "As for why I'm laughing like a madman-"

"Which you are." Jaden said with small smirk but Ron ignored it.

"I found the _Ptolemaeus!_" He said, "I just need an FTL drive to give you. Good thing we've got a few Heavy Raider FTL drives thanks to that last attack they pulled! I'll grab one, then head over to your ship! Hope you don't mind, but I'm bringing the extendeds along!"

Ron ran off, presumably to the Morgan's general location. "The Extendeds?" Amy asked incredulously, "The Colonials are SERIOUSLY using Extendeds?!"

"They volunteered." Jaden said, "And the Colonials didn't make them, it was the E.A. Besides, they're nice people. Just never mention their block words and everything's ok." Jaden climbed into 0 Gundam's cockpit, then sighed. "I don't have time to get this thing ready." He muttered "I'll just use the Aka." He popped his head out of the cockpit. "The Aka IS on board the _Vulture_, right?"

"Yup."

"Good!"

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Aquila**_ **- CIC**

* * *

Talia watched the DRADIS screen as the fleet began its' jump preparations. The task force was too big to hide at L3: they needed to leave the Earth Sphere completely. "Commander, the _Hell Vulture_ is requesting permission to depart." Meyrin said.

The former CO of the _Minerva_ blinked. "That ship doesn't have an FTL drive." She said, "If they don't come with us, they'll be stranded here!"

Two new contacts appeared on the DRADIS: the Morgan and Raptor 489. "Oh. So he's finally installing an FTL drive on that ship." He turned to Meyrin. "Clear them to depart."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**Junk Guild **_**Girty Lue**_**-Class stealth cruiser **_**Hell Vulture**_

* * *

"So, how is this going to work?" Jaden asked, once their Raptor landed in the _Hell Vulture._

"Easy: leave the installation to me." Ron said, "Thankfully, your computers are compatible with our FTL programs, so you'll be able to do it yourselves."

Jaden snorted as Ron dragged the Cylon FTL drive out of the Raptor in zero gravity. As the man wasn't flying into a wall, the field marshal had to've been using his magnetic boots. "I don't know how to calculate a jump." Jaden said.

"I'll teach you after I'm done." Ron said, as four more Mobile Suits entered the hanger: they were the ones used by the Extendeds that had joined the Colonial Fleet. "You'll be ready in what, half an hour?" Jaden asked.

"10 minutes, actually." Ron said, "I know the _Girty Lue_-Class better than the _Ptolemaeus II_." The CCE engineer dragged the drive down a maintenance corridor, and Jaden made his way to the bridge.

* * *

**Battlestar** _**Polaris**_ **- Port Flight Pod hanger**

* * *

Klaus and Shirin were loading several Mobile Suits into a Colonial heavy transport shuttle. The Colonials were nice enough to try and upgrade their Mobile Suits using Cosmic Era technology, and the result was amazing. The Enacts and Flags were armed with new beam rifles, replaced their sonic plasma blades with beam sabers, and could now more easily transform in mid-flight thanks to minor changes to the OS borrowed from the Dart. They were planning on asking the crew of the Hell Vulture to let them come on board so they could get back to Earth.

"_All hands, stand by for jump. 30 minutes until FTL jump."_

Klaus sighed. "Great." He muttered, "We might lose our chance if we don't hurry up."

Shirin looked at Klaus. "I'll go talk to Admiral Adama: see if he can either delay or give us some more help getting these things loaded." she said, and Shirin made her way to the tram, which took her almost all the way to CIC.

When she arrived, she heard a major argument between two people. And she knew both voices. One was Admiral Adama. The other was Marina Ismail. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me?" She muttered, as the naive former ruler of Azadistan was trying to convince Adama to contact the ESF government, but Adama knew better, as the Cylons might've had direct or indirect control of it. "Admiral, please! I have to-"

"I will not put my people at risk just because you want to contact the people who tried to have you imprisoned, then killed!" Adama shouted, "This discussion is over, Your Highness!" Adama looked at two of the Marines guarding CIC.

"Marines, get her the HELL out of here!"

"Admiral!" Adama Glared at her. Marina flinched, then let the Marines escort her out of CIC.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Admiral." Shirin said, as Adama looked at her.

"Miss Bakhtiar." He said nodding, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Some help loading our Mobile Suits into those shuttles of yours, mostly." She said, "Or is that too much to ask, considering that-"

Adama looked at her shaking his head. "It's fine." He said, "Tell Chief Tyrol that I gave you permission to use his people for help."

Shirin nodded. "Thank you, Admiral."

* * *

**Junk Guild **_**Girty Lue**_**-Class stealth cruiser **_**Hull Vulture**_

* * *

"_Bridge, this is Psycho: FTL drive is installed._" Ron said as he finished installing the FTL "_Status?_"

"Program's installed." Matthew said, "We're just waiting on you to get up here and plot a jump."

The comm panels beeped. "Polaris _to _Hull Vulture: _we've got a number of shuttles inbound with Katharon's Mobile Suits and personnel, including a pain in the ass._"

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "Pain in the ass?" He asked.

"_That princess of yours._" Gaeta said "_The Admiral's NOT happy with her._" Ron entered the bridge less than 30 seconds later. "Gods, now what?" He asked.

"Katharon wants to join us." Jaden said, "I'm not going to stop them from docking: we could use the help and the chance to test their upgraded MSs."

Ron got into the helmsman's seat. "Plotting FTL jump." He said, "The spool-up's going to take a few minutes and this is going to be a transatmospheric jump."

"Oh, shit. Seriously?"

"I'm not wasting our time with a reentry. So strap yourselves in."

* * *

**GN-0000+GNR-010A 00-Raiser Gundam - Over former Republic of Krugis**

* * *

The Raiders broke off, and the Arche landed on the ground before raising its' hands in a gesture of peace. Setsuna wasn't buying it, but was too curious to just open fire on the bastard. "Saji, if that Mobile Suit tries anything, I want you to take control and fire at it." Setsuna said.

"_What?! Setsuna, I can't pilot-_" Saji began, but Setsuna didn't listen as he guided the Gundam down.

"He's not moving." He said, "He's an easy target." The Gundam's feet met the ground, and Setsuna opened the cockpit before pulling out a gun and climbing out. Saachez also left his cockpit, carrying a gun as well.

"Ah, you again!" Ali shouted, "How's it hanging, Krugis brat?"

"What are you doing here?" Setsuna demanded.

"Just doing a job: dragging your ass here for you to meet someone." Ali said, before A man with green hair and violet eyes came into view, circling a tower.

"Hello, Setsuna F. Seiei." The man said, "Or should that be Soran Ebrahim?"

Setsuna narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?!" He demanded "How do you know me?!"

The man smiled. "This isn't the first time we've met." He said, "Of course, you wouldn't know. It was 11 years ago."

Setsuna's eyes widened. "You-"

"I was the pilot of the 0 Gundam." He said, "The Gundam that saved you that day. I also allowed you become a Gundam Meister."

Setsuna nearly dropped the gun. "Now, I believe you owe me something." The man said, "Surrender 00. Now."

"You're the reason we lost control of Veda!" Setsuna shouted, "Why Lockon and the others are dead!"

Ribbons' smile only deepened. "Yes." He said, as the sound of whining engines caught Setsuna's attention, and he turned to his left to see five Heavy Raiders coming toward 00-Raiser. "Now that I've answered that question, surrender 00 Gundam to me." He said, "I really don't want to kill you, but I WAS supposed to get Exia, and thus 00 is rightfully mine."

Setsuna wasn't going to hand 00 over to this son of a bitch, but if he moved, those Heavies would open fire and kill him. Thankfully, life was merciful, as something jumped in overhead, the distortion destroying one Heavy outright and knocking the rest in every direction. Setsuna got back into the cockpit, then shut the hatch just as Saachez opened fire with his handgun. A comm window opened, and Jaden's face appeared in it.

"_Setsuna! Are you-_"

"We're fine, Commander!" Setsuna said as the Arche took off and charged at 00, but beam rifle fire cut the bastard off as a Gundam, similar to the 0 Gundam, but purple and green in color, took off from the ship, giving Setsuna cover fire. "_Get on board_!" Jaden shouted, "_We should be able to jump as soon as you and Saji get here!_"

"_Not likely!_" Ron said, "_The_ Hell Vulture _doesn't have a heat sink to quickly vent the excess heat from the FTL drive!_"

"_That's bad! Too bad you didn't tell us about that!_"

"_I wasn't expecting us to jump directly into a combat situation before I did just that!_" Ron shouted, "_I'll get in the Morgan and hold that bastard off! Setsuna, with due respect, you're suffering from fatigue: you need rest, so get your ass on board!_"

Setsuna wasn't in the mood to argue, so he simply headed for the ship. "_You're not getting away, Krugis brat!_" Ali shouted as he moved to pursue.

"_And you're not getting him!_" The Gundam, which the IFF IDed as the GAT-X105E+CSP-X01PN Perfect Strike Noir, pulled out a short sword and deflected a strike from the massive GN buster sword. 00 landed on the port catapult seconds after the Morgan launched. "_Shinji, get your ass back on board!_" Ron shouted, "Hell Vulture_, get out of here! I'll handle this motherfraker!_" The Morgan drew its' anti-ship sword and rushed at the Arche Gundam. "Round two, asshole!"

"_YOU again_?!" Ali shouted "_Seriously?! What the fuck do I have to do to get rid of you, you Colonial bastard_?!" Setsuna shook his head. Nutcase versus nutcase, only one nutcase was his ally.

* * *

_**Guyana**_**-class battleship **_**Hoatzin **_**- Commanding officer, Colonel Sergei Smirnov**

* * *

The ESF Colonel tried to lay back and relax. After all the shit he went through over the past month (letting his surrogate daughter, Soma Peries, join Celestial Being to be with the man she loved, getting the living shit beaten out of him by A-Laws, and the major headache that was once Memento Mori) He just wanted one day - just one day to relax, not needing to worry about Celestial Being, the ESF, or the A-Laws. "Colonel, we're receiving a transmission. It's from Colonel Hercury."

Sergei sighed before sitting up. "Patch it through." He said, before his old friend, Pang Hercury, appeared on the screen in front of him. "_Hello, Wild Bear of Russia._" He said, "_It's been some time._"

"A VERY long time, old friend." Sergei said with a small smile "What the hell's going on?"

Hercury didn't waste time with pleasantries. "_In a few hours, you'll know._" He said, "_But I wanted to ask you if you've heard what happened to that damned weapon A-Laws used._"

"Memento Mori?" Sergei asked, "I was there when they used it on their first target! I'm glad it's gone, and I'd love to thank whoever destroyed it!"

"_You just might, Sergei._" Hercury said, "_I'm sending you an intelligence packet. You'll find it interesting to say the least._"

The screen went blank, and images of several ships, all MASSIVE in size, appeared on it. "Holy..." He wasn't going to be relaxing after all.

* * *

_**Junk Guild **_**Girty Lue**_**-Class stealth cruiser **_**Hell Vulture **_**- en route to Africa Orbital Elevator**_

* * *

Setsuna got out of 00-Raiser's cockpit before landing on the deck, nearly unconscious. A red haired girl caught him before he hit the deck plating. "Got you!" She said before Setsuna blacked out, and a pair of medics carried him out of the hanger.

"Where's Commander Pinkerton?! We need a way to cool off that FTL drive, and we need it now!"

"Still dealing with the red Gundam ripoff!"

Setsuna finally fell unconscious, and found himself on a ship. It was a lot like _Polaris_, but...older. A _lot _older.

"_Action Stations! Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship! Repeat: Action Stations! Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship!_" Setsuna watched as Admiral Adama walked past him, into what looked like an older version of _Polaris_' CIC.

Colonel Tigh was waiting for him. "The fleet is ready to jump, sir." He said.

Adama looked at Gaeta. "Lt. Gaeta."

"Sir?"

"Disperse to all fleet ships. Final coordinates." Setsuna looked around, seeing that some things weren't right at all. Then he looked at the ship's seal. It didn't read BS-135 Battlestar Polaris. It read BSG-75 Battlestar _Galactica_.

'_What...is this?_'

"Stand by to execute battle plan." Adama said, and Tigh nodded. "Sir."

A few moments passed before everything went black. "What was that?" He woke up in a cot, then sat up.

"Don't move too much." He looked at a man who looked like Jaden, but slightly older and different eyes. "Commander Takeo?" He asked, and the man chuckled a bit.

"You're mistaking me for my little brother." He said, "Matthew Takeo's the name."

"Setsuna F. Seiei." Setsuna replied "Tell me, where-"

"Are you?" He finished "The _Hell Vulture_: it's a Junk Guild ship. Why?"

"I was on a Battlestar." Setsuna said, sounding confused. "The name was _Galactica_..."

Matthew cocked his head to the side. "Look, Setsuna, was it?" Matt asked and the Meister nodded. "_Galactica_ was destroyed 7 months ago. I was there during that last battle. I watched it ram into MESSIAH and explode."

Setsuna then thought about it. Adama's uniform was wrong: his rank pins were the same as Commander Pinkerton's, and he called Gaeta a Lieutenant, not a Captain. "That doesn't make any sense. What happened to me?"

"I don't know." Matt said, "But if I didn't know better, I'd say you were reliving something from the past. Problem is, you were never on board Galactica. Could you tell me what exactly what happened?"

"It was a battle." He said, "There was a mention of a fleet. They were running." Matthew could only think of one major battle like that.

"The Battle of Ragnar Anchorage?" He askeded "But that was over a year ago!" The eldest Takeo shook his head. "Well, the only experts on this are either with the guys trying to kill us or back in our universe. Maybe Commander Pinkerton knows something: he seems to be a jack-of-all-trades."

"To put it mildly." Both looked at the door to the infirmary. Jaden was walking in, carrying a bottle of water. "The FTL's cooled off, but I have no idea how to plot a jump back into orbit." He handed the bottle to Setsuna, who took it gladly. "He's probably still dealing with the nutcase that tried to kill you earlier. Who the hell was he, anyhow?"

Setsuna drank from the bottle before answering his question, albeit cryptically. "He's the man who made me what I am now."

Jaden blinked before he sighed "Ok...We're heading for the Africa Tower." He said, "Hopefully your friends have the same idea."

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaios II**_

* * *

"Miss Sumeragi, I'm picking up a contact on the E-Sensor." Milena reported.

"What is it?"

"It's a Mobile Suit." Milena said, "And it's not Colonial."

Sumeragi wasn't liking this. "A-Laws?" She asked.

"No ESF IFF codes." Milena said, "I think-" A second contact, followed by a third, appeared. "Two more! And one of them is Colonial!"

Sumeragi sighed a breath of relief. "Launch Arios and Cherudim!" She ordered, "Support the-"

"It's the Morgan! It's Commander Pinkerton!" An image appeared on the main screen. The Morgan was engaging a tall, red MS that looked a LOT like Throne Zwei before green beam rounds barely missed the Colonial Gundam. Another Cosmic Era MS, an Aile Strike E, from the look of things, came into view, firing a beam rifle at him. "Get the Gundams out there! He might be a good pilot, but he's outnumbered and outmaneuvered!"

* * *

**ADF-X01 Morgan - Piloted by Commander Ronald Pinkerton, callsign Psycho**

* * *

"Godsdamn it, how the hell did he follow me?!"

"_Maybe I'm smarter than you, almighty Commander!_"

Ron scoffed. "YOU?" He asked, "You probably couldn't use those remote weapons without help!" Low blow, Psycho.

"_WHY YOU LITTLE-_" Ali shouted "_-I KILL YOU!_" He launched the Fangs, then charged at the Morgan, swinging the GN buster sword. The Strike continued to fire at him, but the shots either impacted the lightwave shield or missed completely. "Where the hell did that Strike come from?!" Ron demanded.

"_Oh, I think you know, Commander._" A new voice purred, and a woman appeared on the screen, and Ron knew that this was no human. That Strike moved too fast for most humans, including him, to pilot without magnetically coated joints.

"Who, or what, are you?" Ron asked.

"_An angry spirit, Commander._" The woman declared, "_I owe your Captain Thrace for killing me last year!_" The Strike moved in close, but Ron fired a shot from the Balaena plasma cannons, making it break off.

"You're one of the Raiders Starbuck shot down?!"

"_NOT ANY RAIDER!_" She shouted, "_She killed me over that red moon! Stole my body and took it back to _Galactica!"

"Great, and it just so happened that you had to be a girl." Ron said with a groan "Only a woman could cause this much trouble."

"_DIE!_" The Morgan engaged the Wings of Light, dodging the Strike's attempts to kill him. Ron drew a beam saber, then tried a downward slice, managing to damage the left eye sensor. "_MY EYE! I'LL FRAKING KILL YOU, PINKERTON!_"

"Try it, bitch!" Ron shouted, "You're running on a battery! I'm nuclear powered!"

Pink beams shot at both the Arche and Strike. Arios, Cherudim and Seravee charged in, guns blazing. "_I'll kill you later!_" Saachez shouted, "_This ain't worth dying for!_"

"_I'll get my revenge, Pinkerton!"_

Ron scoffed. "Try it...Scar." The two Mobile Suits disappeared, courtesy of Cylon FTL drives.

The faces of the Gundam Meisters appeared in three comm panels. "I'm fine, kids." He said, "We found Setsuna: he's on board the _Hell Vulture_."

"_The what?_"

"Long story, but we should head for the Africa Tower." Ron said, "That was the plan should we find either of you."

Sumeragi's voice popped in. "_The Africa Tower?_"

"It's the closest orbital elevator."

* * *

**Junk Guild **_**Girty Lue**_**-Class stealth cruiser **_**Hell Vulture**_ **- 200 kilometers from African Orbital Elevator**

* * *

The ship, under cloak, approached the tower. "Something's going on." Matthew said, "The sensors are picking up over 200 Mobile Suits out there!"

"That's a lot of Mobile Suits." Amy said, "But why-" 00-Raiser then took off, racing toward the tower. "What the hell?!"

Jaden said nothing, simply running off the bridge and heading for the door. '_Fucking idiot is going to get himself killed!_' He thought made his way to the hanger, finding the Strike Aka waiting for him. '_Hello Beautiful,_' He thought as he grinned, heading up to the cockpit "I missed you." He said as he hopped inside.

He quickly began going through the startup sequence, as the Strike Aka entered the catapult area "Jaden Takeo, Strike Aka Gundam, Let's rock and Roll!" The Gundam then launched out of the _Hell Vulture, _the flight systems of the Noir Strike pack attached activated as he soared up into the sky. He was soon followed by Shinji's Noir, the Rosso Aegis, the Verde Buster and the Blu Duel.

Jaden and the units following him quickly moved to catch up with Setsuna, however as they got closer they quickly identified another M.S just ahead. Jaden looked at the image, and couldn't help but appreciate the design. It was Black and Red with a very slim and agile appearance with two large antenna above its head, and in each of its hands appeared what looked like beam katana swords, and left behind a clear trail of red GN Particles.

"Holy shit." Jaden muttered, "That's...a deadly looking Mobile Suit." He then grinned "I want it."

It then flipped in midair, attacking 00-Raiser. "_I see you've come, as expected, young man!_"

"You?!" Setsuna asked surprised "I thought-"

"_When I heard about what was happening at the Africa Tower, I knew you'd come!_" The Samurai-styled MS backed off. "_And you brought comrades to our battle! Who are you, Gundam pilots?!_"

Jaden grinned a bit, he could already tell this guy was gonna be a challenge that he was going to enjoy "Commander Jaden Takeo, Junk Guild." He said, "Pilot of the Strike Aka Gundam… and you?"

"_I am called Mr. Bushido by some._" The pilot said, "_Now, allow me to introduce you to my friend's greatest creation as of yet: Masurao!_" At that, the MS, clearly named Masurao, turned red. And Jaden knew EXACTLY what that was. "Oh, shit." He muttered.

"_But… But that's…. TRANS-AM!_" Setsuna said, "_How…?_"

"Setsuna," Jaden said with all seriousness, "We take this guy on together, but your machine is the only one that can keep up with that things speed. You know what to do."

"_Roger!_" 00 engaged Trans-Am, charging at the Masurao. Of course, the two weren't alone in this fight, as the Extendeds opened fire on the Samurai Mobile Suit. "_You wish to intrude?! Stay out of this!_" Bushido broke off his attack on 00, attacking Asuka/Rosso Aegis.

Big mistake. "_YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!_" The Strike Noir intercepted just in time, with fire from both the Blu Duel and Verde Buster heading for the Masurao. Even so, the MS was too damn fast! It dodged EVERYTHING that they threw at him! "What I wouldn't give for a couple of Titanomachia!" Jaden cursed "We might be able to actually HIT the bastard!"

"_Use my block word!_"

"_FUCK NO,_ Not happening!"

"Asuka, DO IT!"

Jaden waited. "You're useless!" Asuka shouted.

This turned the Strike Noir from a normal MS to a killing machine. Shinji lashed out, and to be honest, the only reason the Masurao survived was because of Trans-Am. "_What did you DO to him, girl?!_"

"_...The only thing I could to make sure we survived you, asshole!_" Shinji's assault made the Masurao's pilot blind to Setsuna, to tried to cleave the MS in two, but failed thanks to swift action by Mr. Bushido. "_This is not what I had in mind!_"

"_Try this, fraktard_!" A dark red beam was sent toward the Masurao, which broke off from both 00 and Shinji and dodged it. The source of the beam was a welcome sight: the Morgan, which was being followed by the _Ptolemaeus II_ and the other Gundams.

"_Damn it!_" Mr. Bushido cursed "_This battle isn't finished, boy!_" The Masurao spun and ran, using the last of its' GN Tau particles to get away.

"_That...fraking...sucked._"

"You ok, Ron?" Jaden asked.

"_I'm not as young..._" He began, but the CCE field marshal never finished, as the Morgan started falling from the sky. "RON!" Cherudim and Arios quickly acted, catching the Colonial Gundam. "What the hell? Is he ok?"

They carried the MS back to the ship, while Asuka was busy dealing with Shinji. The Rosso Aegis latched onto the Noir and drained the battery dry before dragging the Strike toward the _Hell Vulture_. Jaden headed for the CB carrier, worried about his friend's health.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

A trio of ESF GN-XII's were floating near the station of the Africa Tower, one of these units sported a black on tan paint while the others were a sky blue.

"_This is Squad 2, we've secured the main lobby, now waiting for citizen collection."_

"_Squad 4 here, security personnel neutralized in sector B-4."_

"_Squad 9 reporting, evacuating citizens to main lobby."_

The pilot of the Black GN-XII, wearing a black colored Federation pilot uniform, with the helmet's visor polarized. sighed a bit as he listened to the reports,

'_Things are going smoothly' _were his thoughts as he looked at the orbital elevator. '_But knowing A-LAWS, they'll turn this into a cluster fuck and release info that favors them and them alone."_

He then looked at the control panel of his MS cockpit, his visor de-polarizing showing a man with Japanese features, with strands of dark brown hair coming from under the helmet, and tan eyes.

The pilot was looking at a picture of a smiling young woman, with the same Asian features, but was wearing a dark red chinese dress with bicep length gloves. The man could only look sadly at the photo.

'_Liu Mei, I know I made a vow to be reunited with you someday. But...' _he then closed his eyes. '_I'm afraid I'm not gonna make it out of this alive...' _

They were completely surrounded, and A-Laws had a lot more MSs then they did.

"Huh? What's..." He spotted a battle at the very edge of his GNX-III's sensor range, involving a custom A-Laws machine and several Gundam-type Mobile Suits. "Colonel, I think I've spotted several Celestial Being Mobile Suits engaged in-"

"Captain..." He quickly shut up, allowing Hercury to speak. "I do not believe they are Celestial Being. One of them is. The others are not. Try to send a message to them that we are requesting their assistance."

He blinked in surprise, not expecting THIS. "Aye, sir." He opened up a comm channel, then recorded a message.

* * *

_**CBS-74 Ptolemaios II - Sickbay**_

* * *

Blood. That was the first thing Jaden saw when he walked into the Sickbay of the _Ptolomy II_. Ron was covered in it. "What the hell caused THIS?" He shouted.

"He might be highly durable, more than most people, but he is still 70 years old." Anew said as she shook her head. "He is far too old to be piloting a Mobile Suit, especially a high-performance machine like that."

"Ms. Returner-"

"Minor internal injuries, but only minor because of his reinforced skeleton." She continued, "If he didn't have that, he would be dead." She walked into the medical chamber. "We have nanomachines repairing the damage now, but he should not get in that thing's cockpit again." Jaden fixed her with a reasonable copy of the Adama Glare.

"You can't stop him from getting in." He said, "Besides, he's a pilot: you take away his wings, you're in for a fight."

Anew glared back, but it was nowhere near as strong. "I said should." She reaffirmed "His body's built like an old tank: it just won't die. He can return to duty in a few hours, as the nanomachines are helping his body's natural healing process." She left, and a groan was heard from Ron.

"Ow." He tried getting up, but he was too dizzy, and thus fell back. "I think I might've made the Morgan TOO capable. Then again, my age is catching up with me."

"I've got no doubt you'll be around for a while longer," Jaden said with a smirk "Kicking ass with the best."

Ron chuckled. "I am not the best." He said, "The only reason I win my battles is because of the Morgan. I am too fraking old to be doing this."

Jaden leaned on a wall. "Old? You once said your family is known to live until they're 250." He said, "You're middle aged, Commander!"

Ron chuckled once more. "You're right." He said, "But I shouldn't be piloting that thing for more than a few hours: my old organs can't take the strain, and we don't have any donors."

"_Commander Takeo, please report to the bridge. there's something you need to see._" Jaden glanced at Ron.

"Must be important." He left, not noticing the old field marshal following him. He made his way to the bridge, and was met with an odd sight: a recorded message from a ESF Regular Forces GNX-III cockpit.

"_This is a message to the Celestial Being and allied forces: my name is Captain Emori Tsubame. I am a member of the force that has taken control of the Africa Tower. My commanding officer is requesting your assistance in evacuating the civilians, as we believe A-Laws will attempt to storm the tower and kill everyone inside. Please, help us."_

"Well, shit." Ron said, causing everyone to look at him "This is bad."

"How the hell?" Jaden shouted, "You shouldn't even be on your feet!"

"You underestimate my sheer will not to stay on my ass." The CCE engineer said as he took a look at the encirclement, then sighed. "We're not getting past that without a fight." He smirked. "We still have a Raptor on board."

"What are you thinking?"

"Jump in, ask what the hell's going on. After that, wing it."

"Wing it? That's your big plan?!"

"Best plans are on the fly ones! I killed a Baseship like that!"

* * *

**Junk Guild **_**Girty Lue**_**-Class stealth cruiser **_**Hell Vulture**_ **- 15 minutes later**

* * *

Amy did NOT like this plan, or the fact that she was going with the insane CCE Field Marshal.

"Why ME?!" she yelled out.

"Because someone needs to learn FTL plotting." Ron said with a smirk "Might as well be you!"

Amy narrowed her eyes at Jaden's friend. "Shouldn't you be still in bed?" She asked, "I mean, Jaden said you were covered in blood."

Ron just scoffed. "I'm good enough for light duty." he answered while the redhead's eyes widened at that.

"You call this LIGHT DUTY?!" she screamed, but Ron didn't bother answering.

"FTL drive spooled up. Watch closely." the CCE Commander said as he slowly (painfully slow for him) began typing in coordinates. "Basically, you take the planet's rotation, combine it with the rotation of the galaxy, then input-" Amy didn't bother listening and just let him talk. It took two minutes for him to be done. "And that's it. Bridge, this is Psycho: we're taking off!"

"_Copy. Don't pull any stunts, Commander: you might have tougher guts than most, but you nearly died."_

"This is light duty compared to the shit you've seen me pull!" The Raptor took off, heading in the general direction of the Africa Tower before pulling up. "

"Uh, what are you doing?!" Amy said with a little fear in her voice as she gripped the sides of her seat.

"This!" He pressed the button, jumping the Raptor INSIDE the tower itself, climbing upwards.

"YOU ARE BEYOND INSANE!" Jaden's sister screamed out.

"Oh, quit your complaining!" The Raptor shot past two red GNX-IIIs, who were clearly not expecting a Colonial light attacker to show up.

"We've got two of those things on our tail!"

"Not for long!" Ron spun the Raptor around, almost in place, then fired two Titanomachy missiles at the MSs. The two red machines didn't stand a chance at they were hit and destroyed. "Hang on to your butt, kid!" He spun the Raptor around once more, shooting upwards at Mach 1.89.

"THIS IS _NOT _LIGHT DUTY!"

"FOR YOU, MAYBE! THIS DOESN'T EVEN COUNT FOR ME!" The Raptor quickly climbed before Ron flipped it over again, using the thrust to stop their ascent. It also nearly snapped their restraints at the Raptor came to a stop.

"I am NEVER flying with you again! How Jaden puts up with this, I'll never know!" Ron sighed as a blue GNX-III pointed a beam rifle at them. '_Seems Jaden got all the crazy in the family.'_ He thought as he keyed the wireless. "This is Commander Ronald Pinkerton. I represent Celestial Being and her allies!" The MS lowered its' weapon.

"_You...you're with Celestial Being?_"

"Well, no, but I'm representing them at the moment, seeing as I was the only one who could breach the encirclement."

"_Then follow me to the dock. Colonel Hercury will want to speak with you._"

* * *

_**Battlestar Polaris - Mars orbit**_

* * *

Adama had ordered the fleet to jump into Mars orbit, as L3 wasn't nearly as defendable, and they needed stealth to avoid getting anyone else killed for the time being. "How long?" He asked.

"30 minutes until we send Athena to contact Commander Pinkerton." Tigh said, "Here's hoping he didn't get himself killed."

Adama shook his head. "I doubt he'll willingly walk into a death trap." He said, "Send the Raptor now, though: he's the only one who can get us home."

* * *

_**Africa Tower - control room**_

* * *

Pang Hercury didn't know what to expect when he heard that someone claiming to represent Celestial Being was coming to meet with him. When the door opened, he was greeted with the sight of a young girl with red hair and a man much older wearing a midnight blue uniform with eyes that betrayed his age. "Well, I wasn't expecting this." Pang said, "You're with Celestial Being?"

The man shook his head. "No. Commander Ronald Pinkerton, 12 Colonies of Kobol Naval Defense Force Corps of Engineers." He said.

"Amy Takeo, Junk Guild."

Pang narrowed his eyes. "Yet you speak for Celestial Being?" He asked.

"In this and this alone, Colonel." Ron said, "You have a problem with the civilians you've...kidnapped."

"Yes." Pang said with a sigh. "I know A-Laws will try to storm the tower, and they won't care who is carrying a gun and who isn't."

Amy blanched. "Oh, God. They'll just kill everyone?!"

Ron scoffed. "You haven't been here long." He said, "Believe me, they will. And they won't just send in those little robots: they'll send in Cylon Centurions."

Pang blinked. "What?"

Ron sighed. "Long story, but they're about 3 feet taller then I am with six machine guns and razor-sharp claws for fingers."

"Fingers?" Pang asked, "They're shaped like humans?"

"Yeah." Ron said with a sigh "I unfortunately designed them that way."

Before anyone could respond to that, another craft appeared outside the tower. "Another one?"

Ron walked over to the communications console. "Patch me into that Raptor."

"Uh, right." Second later, a voice piped in. "_This is Colonial Raptor 354: who the hell is this?_"

"Athena, Psycho: remind me what your rank is?"

"_Oh, frak. Sorry, sir: I didn't know it was you!_"

Ron took in a breath. "That's fine." He said, "Get back to Polaris: tell them we're going to need cover fire and room for-" He looked at Hercury. "How many civilians?"

"Just over a thousand." Pang said, "I was hoping I could simply send they down by the trains-"

"You're assuming they don't think you'll do that." He said before he keyed the mic again. "Over one thousand civilians. And I think we should be prepared for a Cylon attack, as well: a few squads of Marines would be nice."

"_Copy, Commander: heading back now._" The Raptor turned around, then sped off before disappearing. "You know, Commander, when those things boarded the Hell Vulture, it took almost an hour and a half just to drive them off our ship, and that was while we had handheld beam weapons! A few Marines aren't going to stop them!"

The man looked back at her. "Young lady, the Colonial Marine Corps has been dealing with the Cylons for almost 60 years." He said with a grin "Show a little faith in their abilities."

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaios II**_ **- bridge**

* * *

"How long?"

"Soon, hopefully."

Jaden sighed, they hadn't heard from either Ron or Amy since the Raptor jumped, and he was getting worried, mostly for his sister. Ron could take care of himself, but Amy had only been in this universe for a few days at most.

"Miss Sumeragi, we're receiving a transmission from the tower!" Milena reported.

Sumeragi looked at Jaden, who shrugged. "Patch it through." He said.

Three faces appeared on screen: Amy, Ron and a man in a ESF Regular Forces uniform. "Ptolemaeus-_-Holy hell, this visual shit's going to take some getting used to._" Ron said, and Jaden chuckled. "You'll get used to it." He said, "What's going on up there?"

"_Hostage situation thanks to this jackass._" Ron said as he hooked a thumb at the man in the ESF uniform. "_He was trying to prove that A-Laws and the local government were manipulating information and generally screwing with the public. Problem is, he forgot who he was dealing with._"

Jaden facepalmed. "Now what?" He asked.

"_NOW we get those civies out of here!_" Ron said, "_Issue is, we've spotted a BIG problem!_"

Sumeragi wasn't liking this. "What?"

"_Sending data packet now_." A very familiar image appeared on the screen.

"ANOTHER fucking laser cannon?!" Jaden shouted "Seriously, what the hell is it with these people and weapons of mass destruction?!"

Ron's deadpan face returned. "_So says the man who accidently created a nuclear-powered FTL laser that could kill everything on the surface of a planet._" He said, "_Still, you've got a point: nukes are less costly and just as fear-inducing._"

"Hey, GENESIS was never intended to be a WMD," Jaden said, "It didn't become one until Zala fucked it all up."

Sumeragi groaned and facepalmed.

"This isn't happening." She muttered "I am not having two people argue about WMDs and their practicalities over video chat!"

"_It's not an argument, Captain: we're agreed that that thing is as practical as cutting down a tree with a fish. Still, I will admit that it CAN do a lot of damage, especially to a ship like_ Polaris."

Jaden summed up Ron's comment. "A Battlestar killer."

"_IF it can hit one._" Sumeragi said, "_From what we've seen, your ships are hard to hit in the best of circumstances._"

Amy pushed Ron out of the way. "_HEY!_" Ron protested but Amy ignored him.

"_Jaden, we've got over a thousand people over here that need to be evacuated!_" She said, "_And we might have to deal with the Cylons if your nut of a friend is right!_"

Ron pushed back, knocking Amy out of sight. "_I've requested that _Polaris _send a few Marine fireteams, but the only way we're getting the civilians out of here is if we use one of our ships! We need a dis-HEY!_"

Jaden facepalmed as his sister and friend began fighting. "Right. A distraction." He said, "Ok, so we just need to charge at about 200 A-Laws Mobile Suits with just 30 of ours. Sounds like fun!"

* * *

_**Africa Tower - control room**_

* * *

Pang and one of his men separated the two, before the larger and more experienced CCE field marshal tried to hurt Amy.

"You can fight later! The people are what's important here! Your friend is right: we need a distraction to keep Memento Mori-"

The sound of an explosion cut the Colonel off.

"Colonel! We have intruders: A-Laws automatons and-WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

Gunfire was heard, and both Colonial and Terran knew that sound: Centurion machine guns. "Frak me." Ron groaned "I HATE it when I'm right!" He pulled out his revolver, then checked the number of bullets he had in it. "I'll hold them off. Get those civilians to safety!"

"You can't hold off those things with just one gun!" Pang shouted.

"And didn't you nearly get yourself killed about 2 hours ago?!" Amy said as well, however Ron just looked at her and smiled.

"Light duty, kiddo."

"Fighting Cylons is NOT light duty!"

"Is for me! HAHAHAHA!" He left the control room, likely following the sounds of gunfire.

"He's insane." Amy shook her head. "How can my brother deal with that guy on a daily basis?!"

* * *

_**Battlestar Izanami - CIC**_

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha didn't take command of warships too often nowadays, but she was regretting doing so now.

"You're saying we need to take out a giant, possibly Battlestar-killing, laser cannon?! I know Commander Pinkerton is a friend of yours, but this plan is insane!"

"Madam Representative, Izanami is the only ship that can do this. Polaris and Aquila will be needed elsewhere should this not work." Cagalli sighed. "I thought I was your superior, Admiral." "Only when it's political, Madam Representative."

The young ruler of Orb and acting commander of Izanami was highly tempted to scream, but didn't.

"Understood, Admiral. We'll be ready." She hung up the phone, still unused to impersonal Colonial communications. They hadn't installed visual communications systems, and the old CIC was still of the Mercury-Class. Hell, they hadn't even removed the Colonial seal that identified the ship as Pegasus!

"Kusaka, remind me never to take command of a ship ever again."

Her old guardian nodded.

"Noted."

* * *

**CBS-74 Ptolemaeus II**

* * *

"Mr. Takeo, we're picking up a transmission from the _Hell Vulture,_" Milena reported, causing Jaden to raise an eyebrow slightly "Its coming from… who's Lucy?"

Jaden grinned a bit "Patch it through." He said. A few moments passed, and on the front screen appeared a woman who looked to be in her twenties wearing an Orb Military uniform with red hair and red eyes that glowed. However in the background of the image was streams of data. "_Jaden, I'm picking up some data being transferred from the top of the Orbital Elevator._" The woman said.

Jaden looked at her in surprise "What is it Lucy?" He asked.

"_It appears to be camera footage from what's happening inside,_" Lucy continued, "_Its Firewall encryptions wasn't very strong, so I could see what it is. Their copying images of ESF Coup D'etat forces protecting civilians, and A-LAW Automatons and Cylon Centurions attacking Civilians._"

Jaden's eyes narrowed a that "What would they want with the footage?" He asked.

"_I've traced it, and I discovered that another source has altered the images._" Lucy continued, "_They are trying to basically photoshop the pictures, so it will look as if the Automatons are guarding civilians, while Colonial and ESF Coup forces are killing them._"

Jaden growled as the others on the bridge gasped "Can you stop them?" He asked.

Lucy smirked a bit "_Already on it,_" she said, "_Hacked through their Firewalls like a hot knife through butter, and I'm giving the news people the real scoop._"

Jaden chuckled a bit "Good work Lucy," he said, "Keep your eyes open for any other hacks by them and stop them. Show them what a _real _A.I can do."

Lucy smirked a bit "_Don't I always?_" She said before her image vanished.

* * *

_**Africa Tower - Access corridor**_

* * *

Ron scoffed as the automatons tried to kill him. They were little better than Graystone's little Serge-type robots pre-Cylon War, and thus they were easily outmaneuvered and taken out without him even needing to fire even one shot from his magnum.

"Pansies." He said, "They could take a few lessons from the Cylons when it comes to-" A flash of red light caught his eye, and he rolled to dodge a volley of machine gun fire. "Ah, so my children want to meet me! Let's dance!" He knew it was a Centurion, but it was too close for him to use his M29. '_Time to see if my hand-to-hand skills aren't too rusty!_'

The Centurion charged at him, but Ron jumped and kicked the Cylon in the head, knocking it off balance before circling around and putting it in a grapple and snapping its' neck like a twig.

"That took too long." He said with a groan "I really AM getting old." He pulled out the magnum, now more then ready to use it. Before he could get 10 feet further, however, he started coughing up blood. "Oh, that's fraking great! Come on, body, don't give up on me now!" He forced himself to keep going, ignoring the burning sensation in his torso.

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Izanami**_ **- Rescue Operation - 15 kilometers from low orbital ring**

* * *

"Three contacts: new warbook's IDed them as Baikal-Class cruisers!"

Cagalli nodded. "Target that thing and open fire! Our guns might not be as powerful as Polaris', but we've got more firepower than Mercury!"

Izanami's upgraded main batteries opened fire, followed by a volley of beam rounds from the forward dorsal Swingfire cannons, the former hitting the weapons array IDed as Memento Mori, the latter destroying two of the Baikal-Class cruisers. The rounds didn't penetrate the armor, but it was damaged thanks to that strike.

"Damn it! Fire again, then use the Lohengrins!" Izanami's forward batteries fired again, with the last shots being as ineffective as the last, before two Lohengrin positron cannons emerged from the forward overhang and fired, the antimatter particles managing to eat away at the armor protecting Memento Mori's internal mechanisms. They didn't, however, destroy them, as a yellow beam proved seconds later.

"Damn it! We couldn't destroy it in time!" The beam struck the tower, and sections of it fell away.

"Oh my God. There's a settlement at the base of that tower! DAMN IT!"

* * *

**CBS-74 Ptolemaeus II**

* * *

Jaden watched as the pieces began falling, his eyes wide "We've got to do something!" He shouted.

"Like what?! We can't get the Gundams out there in time!" (**Play Storming New Caprica - 4 minutes and 45 seconds in**) Green beams cut into most of the fragments, destroying them.

"What-" They looked at the source of the beams, finding it to be a cloud bank...which _Polaris _quickly shot out of, firing beams from her many, many turrets. "I didn't know that thing could fly!" Sumeragi shouted.

"_Polaris_ has a levitator, but knowing about it and seeing it in use are two different things!" Dozens of new contacts appeared on the E-Sensor: all had Colonial IFF. "_Polaris_ is launching Vipers! Correction, Vipers and Mobile Suits!" Milena looked at Sumeragi. "Miss Sumeragi, Polaris is sending out a transmission! All channels!"

"Patch it through!" Milena did so.

"_This is Admiral William Adama of the Battlestar _Polaris _to all forces under Colonel Pang Hercury's command._" Adama's voice rang through the comms "_As you are aware, A-Laws will attempt to kill you should you attempt to escape alone. Head for _Polaris_: our forces will take care of them._"

Jaden's eyes widened as the Colonials began their attack on the red A-Laws forces. The GNX-IIIs and Aheads were outnumbered four to one by Vipers alone, and the Dart was a hell of a lot better then the Ahead. "I don't think the Colonials need much help," Sumeragi said, "But I don't think they'd mind, Commander. Do you?"

Jaden smirked. "I'll get to the Strike Aka!"

* * *

**Nearby**

* * *

Kati Mannequin could not believe it. _Polaris_, a massive two kilometer long warship, _was in the atmosphere_, shooting at anything that had A-Laws IFF!

"Holy shit!" Patrick shouted "I thought something like that would be too big and heavy to fly in the atmosphere!"

Kati looked at her (unwanted) bodyguard. For once, he was right. "Fuck this." She said, "To hell with A-Laws. I quit."

* * *

**Emori Tsubame's GNX-III**

* * *

"My God, I never thought I'd see something like THIS!" Emori shouted, as he watched tiny fighters, some blueish-gray, others red and white, opened fire with tiny 30mm cannons and undodgeable hypersonic missiles on anything that had A-Laws IFF, while the fighter-like Mobile Suits fired on anything that managed to survive the fighters with massive beam cannons, giant swords of normal beam rifles.

"_Captain, look out!_" Emori reacted too slow, as a piece of paneling that _Polaris_ missed struck his Mobile Suit, knocking him out. Thankfully, it didn't destroy his machine.

"_Shit! Take that thing-_" A pair of green beams went right through it, destroying it. A small ship, similar in build to Celestial Being's carrier, was firing beam cannon rounds and missiles at anything _Polaris_ missed, charging in at full speed. Celestial Being's ship was also there, launching Mobile Suits and firing at the A-Laws task force.

Every Coup MS landed on _Polaris'_ port flight pod, with the fighters following suit and the Colonial Darts landing on the starboard pod. As soon as they were secured, _Polaris_ jumped away, followed by the two carriers.

* * *

**Africa Tower - airlock 12**

* * *

The civilians were quickly shepherded onto Izanami, which had docked after Memento Mori was destroyed. "Keep moving! Don't panic: you'll be back with your families soon! We promise!"

A thud was heard, and several Marines rushed over to find Ron on the ground, blood leaking from his mouth and unconscious. "Frak me; get him on board and tell Ms. Takeo to get that Raptor out of there!"

"Got it, Corporal!"

* * *

CBS Celestial Being

* * *

Ribbons was a hair's breath from completely losing it. Thankfully, Cavil did it for him. "That was a complete fraking disaster! Your precious superweapon was destroyed, the Coup forces are still alive, and Adama hasn't lost a damn thing! Plus, your A-Laws were completely discredited while Celestial Being and those fraking bastards under Adama are being hailed as heroes!" Ribbons let him rant, seeing as he was right.

"What would you have me do, Cavil?" Ribbons asked.

"Send my fraking Baseships to nuke the Godforsaken planet once and for all! You don't NEED humanity!"

"Oh, but I do. And so do you, Cavil. What would you do if all the humans were dead?" Cavil didn't answer. "Exactly. You've never thought of it. And A-Laws will survive: they have the backing of the government and the majority of the citizenry, thanks to Veda's information control." Cavil glared at Ribbons.

"That FRAKING broadcast still cost us!" Cavil shouted, "Now not only do the public know about my Centurions, but they _saw _what Momento Mori did, _and _they saw your Automatons did to the civilians!"

Ribbons sat back in his seat. "We will have to make a spin on it." He said, "Make it seem like the Coup forces took control of a number of automatons and 'experimental new anti-personnel mechs'. There is always a way to salvage a situation."

Cavil wasn't so sure, but he calmed down. Mostly because Ribbons was trying to brainwash him, but hey, if it works...

* * *

**Battlestar Izanami - sickbay**

* * *

"This man is a fucking train wreck! What the hell did Commander Pinkerton do, blow up another Baseship with HIMSELF on it?!" ranted the Izanami's doctor while he looked over the knocked out engineer. While he had no broken bones, multiple organs were beginning to fail. If it weren't for that backup life support system in his chest, he would've been dead long before the Marines got to him.

"We're going to need to put the son of a bitch on life support." The doctor said, "We'll need to replace his organs, but we don't have any donors at hand, so this'll have to do! Get several large bore IVs into him: we'll need to do this intravenously!"

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris **_**- Brig**

* * *

Two Marines finally uncuffed Nena. Of course, one of them still had a M243 SAW pointed at her, although she was a few feet away.

"What's going on?" the youngest Trinity Sibling said, with a confused childish expression on her face.

"You're being released." The marine said, "Commander Takeo's orders."

Nena looked confused, but stood up. However she then asked a question that she'd regret asking. "What happened to Commander Pinkerton?"

"Bastard's on death's doorstep." The Marine said with his own sigh "Pissing the guy off because he's not dead yet, but he's pretty close."

Nena didn't like the sound of that. He's visited her a few times along with Jaden, and Ron's grown to actually like her, although more of an elder brother/younger sister or father/daughter thing than anything else, and if he died...well, it wouldn't be pretty for her. And she wanted to see these 12 Colonies she'd heard Ron mention. And he couldn't show her if he was dead.

* * *

_**Battlestar Polaris - CIC**_

* * *

"This is bad." Adama said grimly as he looked at the report on Ron's condition.

"You think?!" Tigh shouted, "Pinkerton's the only one who can plot a jump back home! If he dies, we're fraking stuck here, Bill!"

Adama said nothing, but agreed with Tigh. While it was likely this 'Veda' computer would make the job easier, it would need Ron to get it started. And while they knew how to get him back on his feet, they had one problem: they had no replacement organs.

"Maybe we could raid a hospital on Earth or something." Shaw suggested, "I mean, it's going to a good cause." Both looked at her, both flinched. "Shutting up, sirs."

Adama looked at Gaeta. "His condition?"

"He's alive." Gaeta said, "Barely. He'll be on death's door for a while, but you know him, sir: too stubborn to die."

Adama shook his head. "His stubbornness won't keep him alive forever."

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Izanami**_ **- sickbay**

* * *

Jaden was liking this less than before. Seeing Ron with tubes in his arms and mouth was just WRONG. Trying to connect the insane CCE field marshal with the picture of the man laying on that table with IVs and breathing tubes sticking into him was VERY hard. "Is there anything that can be done?" He asked.

The doctor scoffed. "Nothing short of complete organ replacement." He said, "And I mean EVERY organ, from his heart to his intestines to the kidneys!" Jaden liked that even less. That would mean ending one person's life to save Ron's.

He then thought of Cavil or whoever was controlling the ESF. '_I think I could care less if those guys coughed up a few organs to save him._' He thought.

"What's his bloodtype?" Jaden asked.

"O positive, just like most of humanity." The Doctor said, "Why?"

"Would Cylon organs work?" Jaden asked "I mean-"

"I wouldn't know!" The doctor said, "I don't have any extra skinjobs to dissect and look at!"

Jaden sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose '_We're gonna need to find some Humanoid Cylons then,_' he thought, before mentally groaning '_But we don't even know where the Cylon base in this universe is… they just come and go as they please, never leaving a trace behind..._'

"I can keep him alive for a while." The doctor said with a sigh "But after a few months...He's gone. And we're stuck here if he dies."

Jaden sighed, knowing that that was true. But this was out of his league.

"Jaden!" A voice said, as he looked at the hatch and saw Amy run in.

"Amy?" He asked surprised, "How-"

"I landed the Raptor on Izanami!" She said, "That thing's harder to fly then you and-" She looked at Ron, not able to finish her sentence. "Oh, my God, what happened to him?!" She might not have like him (too willing to use extreme measures and such) but THIS was something she would wish on no one!

"Massive organ failure." The doctor said sighing "He's close to death."

Jaden shook his head. "He'll come through." He said, "He's survived worse than this. Besides, he wouldn't want us hung up just because he's knocking on the Grim Reaper's door. He'll piss the bastard off by running off soon enough." He then remembered Nena's Throne Drei, and a few ideas he and Ron had been throwing around to try and upgrade it. It would be the perfect thing to take this off his mind, at least for now.

* * *

**Cylon Baseship - Baseship Command**

* * *

Cavil smirked, and was LOVING the news Revive Revival gave him. His genetic 'sister', Anew Returner, had reported that Ronald Pinkerton was near death. And he was going to finish the job!

"Bring!" The Innovator that Ribbons placed under Cavil's command, Bring Stabity, walked over.

"Yes?"

"Find those Colonial pests, board Izanami and kill Pinkerton! Without him, they can't get reinforcements here!" The red haired clone nodded. "Understood. It will be done."

* * *

**Mars Sphere - Battlestar **_**Polaris **_**- Starboard Flight Pod**

* * *

Jaden was busy working on Throne Drei, using parts from a Mobile Suit that tried to make GENESIS Alpha fire on Earth during the Break the World Incident and a few ideas from the Blitz. When he began working on the Drei, it was obvious that the machine was not meant for direct enemy combat since it was very lightly armed, and also could utilize the GN Stealth field which blocked out all Communications within a wide area.

Looking through some of the older mobile suits from the Cosmic Era, Jaden found two M.S which were in some cases similar to the Drei in terms of Roles. The infamous GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, and the NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto, both of which were machines that utilized the Mirage Colloid particles.

From the Blitz, he managed to successfully recreate most of the Blitz's armaments including the Trikeros Offensive Shield with all of its weapons, and the Gleipnir Piercer lock Rocket Anchor. After a few modifications he managed to attach the Trikeros on the Drei's right forearm, and the Rocket Anchor on its left, as well as giving it the ability to use Mirage Colloid. However this was just the beginning of the upgrades he added.

Upon getting the Drei, he also discovered inside of it was a purple colored Haro, with a rather mean personality. After a little bit of reprogramming to the little machine, making it considerably nicer, he also made it so the Haro was much more useful than Lacus's, as it could assist in using the Drei's defenses, and help the pilot operate the best part of the Drei: Its Electronic Warfare systems.

He had added to the Drei a special Electro-Magnetic Countermeasure system (ECM) to give it a considerable advantage in battle, capable of assisting allies in communications, while at the same time giving hostiles one heck of a pain in the neck, jamming Comms and also forcing missiles to lose their locks. But that was just scratching the surface, he also added a special hacking system, which once active could allow the pilot to hack into pretty much anything if they had enough technical know-how. Jaden even developed a connector wire which if attached to vessels that are limited to wired connections - like say Battlestars - it could easily hack them.

However the true icing on the cake for the Drei was its most deadly weapon: Mirage Colloid Virus Spreaders. Originally from the Gel Finieto, once Junk Guild got the specs they managed to copy the specs behind them, and learned how it worked. Jaden was one of the few members of the Junk Guild who knew how to recreate the Spreaders, which he did as he added modified versions on the Drei. Now the Drei had the ability to basically hijack and take control of enemy mobile suits at will, and have them fight for him/her.

However, the spreader had limits. It could only have control of so many M.S at once, and even then its limited to what kind of Mobile Suits it could control. Mass Produced M.S with more simplistic Operating Systems could easily be hacked, however more advanced mobile units like Gundams, or custom M.S with more complex operating systems and firewalls would be much more difficult to hack while in combat.

Thankfully, this was a minor problem, and Drei the way he had made it so far was a M.S that could easily take care of itself, and is capable of dealing with most Mobile Suits that Jaden knows of without to much difficulty. It was certainly one of his more interesting M.S he's made, since its the first Mobile Suit anyone has ever made, either in Anno Domini or Cosmic Era, to specialize in viral & electronic warfare.

He called this creation of his, the GNW-003V Throne Drei Viral. He couldn't help but appreciate his work on the machine, and it wasn't his only success recently. Thanks to having the _Hell Vulture _and fellow Junk Guild members, he was able to push up the upgrading process of the GN-000 0 Gundam, after using data on the 3rd Generation Gundams from Celestial Being like the Exia, Dynames and such, as well as using modern Cosmic Era tech, they have managed to transform the 0 Gundam into a radically new M.S that can keep up with anything currently in service. He had decided to call the new Machine the TMSF-X000 0 Gundam Mark-II, and he had some big plans for this Mobile Suit, namely to give Katharon more of a fighting chance against the A-Laws and Cylons.

However, first, he had to upgrade the Drei and 0 Gundam. Thanks to a few notes Ron made, mainly on how both the 0 Gundam and Throne Drei seemed alike, that job was made a LOT easier. It would've interested him to know that he was right on the money: the Thrones were directly developed from the 0 Gundam.

"Jaden!" A voice said, as the Junker looked to his left, finding exactly the person that he was thinking of as Nena ran toward him, stopping just short of colliding with him. "Is it true? About Ron?"

Jaden sighed "It is." He said, "He's pissing off the Grim Reaper, though: he's not dying on our watch."

"Is there anything we can do, though?" Nena asked worriedly, "I mean-"

"The only thing we can do right now is hope for the best and keep busy." Jaden said shaking his head "He's not the type to say 'mourn me if I'm hurt!'. He'd go 'get your asses back to work! We've got asses that need kicking!'"

Nena giggled at Jaden's best attempt at mimicking Ron's voice. "I think he thinks of you like a daughter." He said, causing Nena to look at him in surprise "I mean, he treats you like my dad treats Amy, although Ron's trying to keep himself detached because he's military."

Nena still looked surprised, until she smiled at bit that. "I...never had a parent." She whispered, before she looked at Throne Drei. "What'd you do to Drei?!"

"Something Ron and I were planning on." Jaden said grinning "You wanted to redeem yourself, so we took it upon ourselves to upgrade your Gundam. Now it's on par with the Dart and most CE Gundams."

"The Dart?" Nena asked, "Isn't that the Colonial general MS?"

Jaden smiled disarmingly. "Nena, Ron designed the Dart to outperform any MS, short of a nuclear powered Gundam." He said, "I have to say, considering that none of these things have been shot down since they were commissioned, I think he succeeded. Now the Throne Drei is now the Throne Drei Viral."

Nena smiled a bit as she looked at the Drei "Great, so I can take on a Dart and probably win?" She asked.

"Depends on the pilot." Jaden said shrugging, "Everyone's different: some can pilot, some can't."

Nena thought about it, then shrugged. So long as she ran into the ones who couldn't pilot worth a damn, what did she care? "So, are the upgrades complete?" She asked.

"Almost." He said sighing "I wanted to get Ron to work on the OS, considering he's more experienced with computers than anyone, but-"

Nena nodded, cutting him off. He didn't need to say it. "I can do the work until Ron wakes up." She said, "Drei is my Gundam afterall. After that, though, I'd like to take her out for a test flight!"

Jaden smiled "THAT I can do!" he said, "Perfect timing, since I was gonna put my own new Prototype through some tests as well."

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_ **- CIC**

* * *

"Sir, Commander Takeo and Ms. Trinity are requesting permission to take off on a test flight." Dualla said.

Adama nodded. "Takeo was given a Colonial field commission by Commander Pinkerton AND was appointed as a CCE field marshal." He said, "Anything goes wrong, it's on his head. Permission granted."

Dualla relayed the order as Tigh looked to Adama. "Trinity?" He asked, "As in that little girl who knocked Ron on his ass?"

"Not the easiest thing to do, as I'm sure you're well aware." Adama said, and Tigh looked at him incredulously.

"'Not the easiest thing to do'?" He repeated, "Bill, that man could take on a squad of Centurions!"

"Before his body started shutting down from the stress he's put it under." Gaeta said, but was silenced by Tigh's own imitation of the Adama Glare "Shutting up, sir."

Adama glanced up at the DRADIS, watching Drei and the 0 Gundam Mark II's signatures appear. "Well, hopefully nothing-"

A contact appeared, and it wasn't friendly. "DRADIS contact!" Gaeta shouted, "Inbound on the two MSs!" Adama was NOT pleased with this development.

"Tell Hibu to get her ass out there!"

"Sir, the Freedom's down for maintenance!"

"Then get her in something else: a Dart, the fraking Morgan, ANYTHING!"

* * *

_**At the same time - with Jaden and Nena**_

* * *

Jaden and Nena were starting to put their respective machines through their paces: nothing too strenuous, just some basic AMBAC maneuvers. "Ok, Nena, we're clear on this part." He said, "Time to test the new-"

"_Commander Takeo, you've got an inbound Mobile Suit, bearing 214 carom 000!_" Dualla shouted on the comm, "_Alert five are launching now, but they're 90 seconds from reaching you!_"

Jaden growled. "In the middle of a test?!" He asked, "Fucking God, the Cylons have a bad sense of timing!" Jaden activated the weapons systems, although he REALLY didn't want to. "Nena, we've got a Mobile Suit incoming!"

"_Seriously?!_" She asked, "_I haven't even tested the weapons yet!_"

"We don't have much of a choice: we're the only two Mobile Suits out here!" Jaden said, "But I'm sure that we can hold our own!" He turned toward the enemy MS, then spotted it: a near copy of the Mobile Suit the Morgan nearly destroyed, sans GN mega launcher. "Great, another one."

The MS then extended its' arms, and a long beam blade extended from each finger. "Ok, that's a new one!" Jaden said as he drew a beam saber, and Nena activated the Trikeros' built-in beam saber before charging on the unknown, likely Cylon-operated, Mobile Suit.

The three Mobile Suits entered melee range, and all three attempted to get the upper hand on their enemy. The MS (which would later be identified as the GNZ-005 Garazzo) had the advantage that the weapons were part of the hand and easier to use, but the 0 Gundam Mk II and Drei Viral had the advantage of numbers and better coordination then the Garazzo's pilot did.

As the two continued fighting the unknown, Jaden continued to wonder something that was stuck in his mind. "Why the hell did this thing come here?" He asked, "Getting close to a Colonial ship is suicide, especially with this many in fleet formation!"

However, after another collision between the two, suddenly it hit him and he understood. This guy wasn't going to fight them to destroy a ship or a Mobile Suit. His MS was a sacrificial lamb. The pilot's REAL target was the man currently fighting for his life on Izanami! "Nena, this guy's going to try and bail out if we blow up his Suit!"

"_Why-_"

"He's after Ron!" Jaden shouted as he smirked, remembering that they had a certain CCE officer on board _Polaris_. And they needed intel. "And the second he jumped in, his ass was ours!" The pilot wanted Ron. And he was going to lose his mind, instead.

The Garazzo swiped at 0 Gundam, but Jaden parried with his beam saber before bashing the enemy machine with his shield. "Polaris, this is Jaden: where are those reinforcements?!" He demanded, and moments later two plasma beams passed the Garazzo, making it break off its' attack. "_Right here!_" The Morgan shot into view, twin rifles at the ready.

Both Nena and Jaden blinked in surprise "Huh?" He asked "But that's-"

"_I know it's Commander Pinkerton's Mobile Suit..._" The voice said, as Lunamaria Hawke's face appeared in a comm window. "_But the Freedom was under repair, and since he's not flying it-_"

"We get it!" Jaden shouted "Just make sure the bastard can't get away!" Thankfully, the Morgan's DRAGOONs didn't need someone with spacial awareness to use them, so Luna launched the remote weapons into the fray. "_I'll make sure he doesn't survive this!_" She said.

"Captain, we need him ALIVE!" Jaden shouted, as the DRAGOONs began to bracket the MS, two of them managing to blow off one of the arms. "_I know that!_" Luna said, "_But killing that thing is easier than disabling it!_"

"He's outnumbered and outmaneuvered!" Jaden said, "And if we can get more Mobile Suits out here, the job'll be easier!" Beam and railgun rounds shot at the enemy MS, and Nena finally scored a hit with the beam saber, scoring what seemed to be both the auto destruct system AND the FTL drive. He wasn't getting away now. "_Got him!_" Luna shouted as she hacked off the other arm, but the backpack detached from the MS, launching upwards.

"A fucking escape pod?!" Jaden shouted "Seriously?!"

Thankfully, it wasn't getting away, as 30mm and 50mm tracers hit the thruster assemblies, disabling it. "_WOO! Take that, bitch!_" A Mk VIII Viper flew past, and Jaden knew that this was the only other Colonial to be considered absolutely crazy besides Ron: Kara Thrace.

Jaden grinned "Nice shot, Starbuck!" He said, as Starbuck's Viper entered formation with the Drei Viral.

"_You did most of the work, Commander!_" Starbuck said, "_I just kept the fraker from getting away!_"

Nena grabbed the escape vehicle, then turned toward _Polaris_. "_I think that was a good test._" Nena said with a small giggle "_What about you, Jaden?_"

Jaden chuckled. "Yeah...That was a hell of a successful test." He said, "Let's get home and let Farron do whatever she does best."

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - Port flight pod hanger bay**

* * *

Tyrol managed to pry the hatch open, and a Marine threw in a flashbang, which exploded seconds later. "Get that son of a bitch out of there!" He shouted, as three Marines grabbed the pilot, yanked off his helmet, then shot him with a taser in order to knock him out.

"What about his MS?" Tyrol asked.

"Luna's dragging it on board!" Jaden said, "Worry about it later, Chief!"

Tyrol looked at the MS pilot, then spotted most people's worst nightmare: the redheaded beauty known as Captain Yuna Farron. He knew EXACTLY what she was going to do: break the poor bastard. No one knew what she did, and no one WANTED to know, but she always got everything out of anyone had was given to her.

"Chief!" Tyrol looked at Jaden, who just got out of the 0 Gundam Mk II.

"Commander." Tyrol said nodding "Nice work out there: heard you kicked that guy's ass out there. Now his Suit's ass belongs to me."

Jaden chuckled. "Well, we'll need to wait until Ron wakes up until we can pick apart the computer." He said, "I'd rather not fry the computer by trying to brute force it."

"Man's got a way with computers, that's for sure." He said before Jaden walked off, allowing Tyrol to get back to work.

"Jaden!" He looked to his left, spotting Nena walking toward him smiling widely. "You made the Drei amazing! It feels like a totally different machine now! I mean, if I fought that thing in the old version, I would've gotten killed! But now-"

"You can fight with the best." Jaden said with a smile nodding "That's good, because as soon as we figure out how to make sure no one can hijack your body again, you're going to be on the front lines with Celestial Being and the Colonials."

Nena flinched and slightly blushed at the mention of Celestial Being. "Nena?" Jaden asked, "You ok?"

"Uh, does Celestial Being know I'm here?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." He said, "Why?"

Nena nervously chuckled. "It's a long story."

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_ **- CIC**

* * *

"Mr. Gaeta, plot a jump to the Oort Cloud and inform the rest of the Fleet!" Adama said, "The Cylons won't risk sending anyone there: it's outside the ESF's reach!"

"And they won't risk a mass attack without assistance from the ESF." Gaeta got to work, and Adama snarled in annoyance.

"Put the fleet at Condition Two at all times!" He said, "Vipers and Mobile Suits ready for launch in less then 30 seconds!"

Tigh and everyone in CIC began following the Admiral's orders, while Adama waited for something. less then a minute later, he got it: a loud, horrifying scream. "What the hell was that?" Tigh shouted.

Adama looked at him. "Farron just broke our new prisoner." He said.

Shaw and many others grimaced. "He's only been on board for less then five minutes!" She said.

"She doesn't need five minutes." Adama said, "30 seconds at least."

Tigh paled, thankful that that woman had never been given a commission in the regular Fleet. They wouldn't needed the Cylons to kill them then. She would've done it for them.

"Jump calculations complete." Gaeta said, "FTL drive spooling up!" Adama was getting tired of running. He was tired of the Cylons screwing with him. '_Gods, just let them jump in so I can shoot them! Enough hiding!_'

"Spooled up, sir!"

"Jump!"

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - Brig**

* * *

The CCE interrogator scoffed. "Not even a challenge." She said as she placed a digital recorder on the floor before pressing play as the pilot, who called himself Bring Stabity, began muttering everything he knew. She was angry, as she liked Ron, although he was not interested in her, and now that he was hurt, her rage knew no bounds as she unleashed her worst tortures of the mind upon her prisoner.

As soon as she was done, she left the cell, allowing him to speak his mind. Literally. "No one goes in there until I get back."

"Ma'am, Doc Cottle wanted a simple of his blood-" The marine began, before she pulled out a needle, walked back in and stabbed it into Bring's arm, then drew out a lot of blood before withdrawing it and leaving the cell again. "Here's the blood, Private." She growled "Now lock the fraking door!"

The Marine shut the door, terrified of the woman before she walked off, heading for sickbay.

* * *

**CBS-74 **_**Ptolemaeus **_**II - Bridge**

* * *

Sumeragi watched the video of the refit 0 Gundam and what appeared to be Throne Drei fighting a new model of Mobile Suit. "We're going to need to pay a visit to Polaris." She said as she got up, heading for the door. '_How the hell did they get their hands on that machine?_' She thought, '_It went missing years ago!_'

* * *

_**Battlestar Polaris - Hanger bay**_

* * *

Jaden continued to work on the 0 Gundam, while thinking about that prisoner of theirs. He didn't seem like a normal human, and that was saying something. He thought that the prisoner might even be one of the so-called Final Five Cylons that the Colonials mentioned, however something inside of him told him that probably wasn't the case, which was why they were taking a blood test.

"_Shuttle inbound from _Ptolemaeus_. Repeat, shuttle inbound from _Ptolemaeus_._" Jaden heard the loudspeakers in the hangar bay sound off, and he sighed. "They must've seen Throne Drei." He muttered. This was going to be a little difficult to explain. Nena said that CB wasn't too fond of her, thanks to her past actions. Still, they wouldn't and couldn't touch her as long as she was on board a Colonial ship.

He continued to work, even as he heard the airlock hatch open. "Commander Takeo!" A familiar voice shouted, and he paused, then looked up to see Sumeragi, Anew Returner, Lockon and Tieria.

"Miss Sumeragi." Jaden said nodding "Is there a problem?"

"I would like an explanation, Commander." Sumeragi said with her eyes narrowed, looking up at where the familiar white and red Gundam was docked "Gundam Throne Drei."

"Ron and I captured it and its' pilot during the first operation to destroy that damned weapon." Jaden said.

Sumeragi narrowed her eyes. "This pilot wouldn't happen to be-" She began.

"It is, Miss Sumeragi." A familiar voice said, as Sumeragi, Lockon, Tieria and Anew looked behind them, and saw Nena Trinity standing there, wearing an orange jumpsuit like those used by the deckhands. "It's a long story." She said.

Jaden nodded, however sensing a familiar sensation, he glanced at Anew, whose eyes flashed like Nena's did a few weeks ago. Faster than most of the others could react, Anew spun on her feet, elbowing Tieria and taking his handgun, but she never got the chance to fire as Jaden tackled her. "Get the Marines!" He shouted, before Anew bashed him in the head with her new sidearm, but Jaden did NOT let go.

Anew got out of his grip, then pointed the weapon at Nena. Thankfully, someone else noticed as Tyrol tackled the woman, knocking her to the deck. "Don't hurt her, Chief!" Jaden said, as Anew kneed the Chief in the crotch, then headbutted him and forced him off before trying to take aim at Nena once more.

This time, though, she was foiled by two 3 centimeter long spikes entering her back and an electrical shock as a Marine tased her. She convulsed and collapsed to the deck.

"What the hell was THAT about?!" Lockon shouted, his hand on his own sidearm. Jaden got on his feet. "It's a long story!" He said, "I hope you know this means we have to put her in the brig, Captain!"

Sumeragi looked at Tieria and Lockon, the latter of which looked highly distressed. "Do it, Commander." She said, "If she's harmed at all-"

"You have my word!" Jaden said before he turned back to the Marines "Take her to the brig; shock her if you have to, but don't hurt her!"

"Aye, sir!" The Marines carried her out, and Jaden saw to Nena. "You ok?" He asked.

Nena, still a bit shaken up, nodded "I'm fine." She said, "But why did she just try to-"

"The same reason you destroyed that castle in Spain." Jaden said, his eyes slightly narrowed "Someone just hijacked her body."

He glared at Sumeragi, as Anew WAS a member of her crew. "What?" She asked.

"Where did she come from?" He demanded, "Was there ANYTHING suspicious in her file?!"

"I never even saw it!" Sumeragi said, and Jaden shook his head. "When the nut has a bad feeling, he's usually right." He muttered, "Ron had a bad feeling about her the moment we met at that station! Never thought this would be the result!"

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_ **- CIC**

* * *

"He mentioned something about assassinating one of Celestial Being's main backers," Yuna Farron said, "And that the Cylons were in league with a group called the Innovators along with something about Lagrange 2, but nothing else."

Adama wasn't liking this. "What about his blood?" Adama asked.

Cottle took in a drag from his cancer stick. "Almost the same as Ms. Trinity's." He said, "He's no Cylon, but he's not exactly human, either. Good news is, though, that our DNA is compatible with theirs. No chance of bad reactions from blood transfusions, either."

"What about organ transplants?" Shaw said suddenly, and Cottle and Adama looked at her. "Sir, he's the enemy and he has something that can save Commander Pinkerton's life."

"I know that, Captain." Adama said. "My problem is that such a transplant will kill Commander Pinkerton as well."

Cottle puffed out smoke before continuing his report. "Commander Pinkerton would've been fine if those little nanomachines weren't actively trying to kill him instead of healing him."

"He said, Miss Returner tried to kill him."

Adama saw red. "Excuse me?!" He asked.

"They caused his organs to fail." Cottle. "She tried to kill him."

That was the LAST straw. "Inform Captain Noriega that I-"

"Don't bother, Admiral!" Adama looked at the hatch, and saw Jaden standing there. "I think someone took control of Miss Returner like they did Nena a few weeks ago." He said, "She is NOT responsible!"

"That's bullshit, Commander!"

"Is it?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow "This universe doesn't exactly run on the same rules ours does! It COULD be possible! Nena doesn't remember a damn thing after destroying a castle in Spain four years ago, and don't accuse me of being too close: Ron believes her, too!"

Adama scowled, then remembered something Ron said about the holobands when they first met. "_This thing doesn't use wireless signals to communicate with other bands. I think it uses something akin to how we see_."

"_What? Like telepathy? That doesn't exist, uh_..."

"_It could: it just hasn't been proven. And call me Ron_!"

Adama dragged himself out of memory lane. "You have a workable theory, Commander." He said, "And I know Commander Pinkerton uses holobands, which work like how you say."

Jaden blinked. "huh?"

"Find a way to jam the signal, Commander: until you do, they're both liabilities." Jaden nodded.

"Got it!"

Adama looked at Farron. "Is there ANYTHING else you can get out of him?" He asked.

"Nothing." Farron said before she narrowed her eyes "And I think he'd good for nothing but spare organs."

Adama looked at Cottle. "Work with the doctors on Izanami, and find someone who knows how to work those things and make them work PROPERLY!" He said, "I want him back on his feet within the month!"

Cottle nodded. "Aye, sir." He said.

Jaden blinked once more. "Sir?"

"We're saving Commander Pinkerton." Adama said, "That prisoner's given us everything he knows. And there's no way we can keep him there without him contacting the Cylons or whoever he's really working for."

Jaden nodded "As long as it helps Ron, I'm fine with it." He said, "This guy's working with the same people who ruined Nena's life, and caused both her and Anew to lose control of their bodies. He can go to hell as far as I care." He then blinked before he smirked "Speaking of… is there any way we can do the organ transplant… while the bastard is conscious? Make him watch his own organs get taken out of him, and replaced with Ron's?"

Cottle looked at Jaden incredulously. "Young man, while the name is different to Earth, the oath to do no harm is the same." He said, before he smirked a bit "In this case, though, I could care less: Commander Pinkerton has done nothing but try and help doctors. This son of a bitch, on the other hand, tried to get on this ship's sister and kill him. We'll make sure he's awake for it."

Tigh chortled. "Vindictive, are we?" He asked.

"He tried designing new surgical equipment that would make my job easier." Cottle said, "Instead, the Admiralty axed him for it, same as with that pocket carrier of his. He's a friend to every Colonial doctor."

"I don't care HOW you do it, Doctor: just get the Commander back on his feet!" Adama said.

Cottle saluted Adama, then left CIC. "You're pissed off, Commander." Adama said, turning to Jaden "I never thought you of all people would ask for something like that."

"Ron's a friend." Jaden said, shaking his head "A little crazy, sure, but he'd do anything for you. He's loyal. You and Admiral Avalonia are lucky to have him."

"Alright, but where did you think of keeping the prisoner awake during the transplant?" Tigh asked, and Jaden grinned a bit as he looked at Farron.

"From Farron," he said, "Heard her mention something similar a while back, sounded like this bastard deserves it. It was either that, or another thing I saw on a show called 24: Take a washcloth, shove it down his throat and into his stomach, and when it absorbs the stomach acids you bring it back out, trailing the acids through his esophagus which slowly burns his throat away - heard its _very _painful."

Farron blinked before she grinned "_Ohh _thats a new one!" She said, as she grabbed a pen and notepad and wrote it down. "Does it matter what kind of washcloth?"

Adama and Tigh facepalmed. "Great. You've created a monster. Besides, those little robots wreaked havoc throughout the poor bastard's body: we need EVERY organ transplanted!"

"Which is why I didn't ask Farron to do it," Jaden said.

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris **_**- Brig**

* * *

Anew woke up wearing handcuffs and with five Marines pointing LMGs are her. "Uh...What happened?" She asked.

The first Marine sighed "Great, we got another one." He muttered, "Lady, you just tried to kill one of our pilots, kneed the Chief of the Deck in the balls and almost caved in the acting Field Marshal's skull. So we decided to take...extreme measures."

She glanced at her feet and noticed she had cuffs on her legs as well. "Please tell me you-"

"HELL NO!" The Marine shouted "What the hell do you think this is, Cain's _Pegasus_?! We're better then that!"

Anew blinked, then decided she did NOT want to know. "At least you're faring better than the last guy that was in this cell." Another Marine said, "He's undergoing surgery."

"For what?" Anew asked.

The Marine shrugged. "He's, uh...donating his organs." He said, "Since you nearly killed Commander Pinkerton-"

"WHAT?!" Anew shouted "I tried to SAVE HIM!"

"Not according to Doc Cottle." The Marine said, "But, hey, Commander Takeo says you weren't yourself, so I guess you're kind of off the hook."

Anew tried remembering, but her memory drew a blank. All she remembered was injecting him with the nanites. '_What the hell happened to me?_'

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Polaris**_ **- outside sickbay**

* * *

Jaden didn't hear a thing, but he KNEW the bastard was awake. Then again, sickbays on board Colonial ships had independant life support and heavy armor to protect them from boarders, and the sickbay on Polaris was no exception. That also meant that from outside, it was whisper quiet.

"Hey." Jaden looked to his left, spotting his brother and sister. "How is he?"

"The jackass that would've killed Ron had he been given the chance?" Jaden asked, "Probably in extreme pain and agony."

"I meant Ron." Matthew said.

"Oh, he's completely out of it." He said, "But he'll be fine, thanks to Celestial Being's nanomachines and someone who ISN'T trying to kill him."

Amy chuckled. "And of course, the unwilling organ donor." She said, and Jaden nodded. "Still, nothing's really certain." He said, "He could die."

The door to sickbay opened, and a loud scream was heard just before the door shut after Cottle walked out. "Gods, I hope I never have to do that again." He muttered as he took out a smoke, then lit up. "Frak!" He walked down the hall, almost passing the three by. "Oh, Commander. Kids."

All three narrowed their eyes, as all three of them were commanders in the Junk Guild. "How's Ron?" Jaden asked.

"He'll be fine: just closed him up." Cottle said "Ishay's got him covered. The other guy isn't so lucky: he'll be dead in a few days."

"You took out his heart and lungs."

"We put Ron's damaged ones in him."

Jaden chuckled. "Turnabout's fair play." He said, "Think we can send him back to the Cylons before he dies?"

Cottle shrugged. "Sure. Stuff him in one of the captured Heavy Raiders, set it on autopilot and jump it back to Earth: easy."

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - Sickbay**

* * *

Emori didn't hear any screaming. He simply dreamed in his comatose state. But he kept dreaming of one thing: Wang Liu Mei and someone trying to kill her.

The place he saw her, was what appeared to be a unfinished Space Colony, and she was floating in the zero-g, wearing a normal suit, with a look of fear on her face. The person chasing her, was clad in the familiar pilot suit of the A-LAWS, but their face was hidden by the polarized visor.

The figure fired a gun at the Chinese socialite, missing her helmeted head by a hair's length. Then the young woman dodged behind a door, before closing before going down another hallway and arriving a hangar bay. She had then climbed into a small personal shuttle craft, and took off.

He was relieved to see her get away from the colony, but then his heart sank as he saw a fast moving MS heading straight for Liu Mei's shuttle.

'_No...Liu Mei...somebody help her...please!' _

His eyes snapped open and he quickly shot out of his bed, nearly knocking over a nurse.

"Godsdamn it! What the hell-"

He ignored the nurse, then ran toward what appeared to be the hatch leading out. It opened, and he nearly ran into four people: a man in surgical scrubs and three people who looked alike.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy! Easy!"

His training kicked in, and he rolled past the four, running down the corridor half-blindedly, as he knew nothing about the ship he was on. He ran past Marines, people in navy blue uniforms and green fatigues, making his way to the hangar bay, where there something was calling to him: he would later learn it was called a Raptor.

He ran past deckhands and pilots alike, knocking a woman who seemed to be the scout's pilot aside and sealed the hatch behind him.

'_I can't let her die. No, I WON'T let her die!_'

He tried to make sense of the controls, then simply hit two switches: one that caused a whining sound and one that started the engines.

"Get the hell out of there! Marines, get that hatch open!"

He eyed a red button, then pressed it. His sight warped and distorted, and suddenly he was in space.

"What the...what just happened?" He then spotted the colony from his dream. '_Hopefully I'm not too late!_'

* * *

**Battlestar Polaris - Hanger deck**

* * *

Jaden, Matthew and Amy ran into the bay as soon as the ship started shaking.

"What the actual fuck was THAT?!" Jaden shouted as he looked down, then spotted what looked like damage to the deck plating. "What the hell caused THAT?!"

Tyrol looked at them as they climbed down. His face clearly showing he was pissed.

"The perils of jumping inside a ship: the fraking distortion nearly killed three of my people!"

Athena walked over, clearly pissed. "Son of a bitch just runs in, steals my Raptor, somehow spools up the FTL and jumps away!" She shouted "If he gets back, I'll kill him!"

"Not if Ron kills him first: you know how protective he is over this ship!" Tyrol said, while Jaden spoke up.

"Was it a guy wearing a black on tan ESF flight suit with bandages on his head?" he asked and Tyrol nodded.

"Yeah, he came down here, like a pack of Centurions were on his ass!" he said and Jaden immediately became concerned.

"Did you managed to see the coordinates?" He asked.

"No, it was a blind jump." Tyrol said shaking his head "Don't think he knew how to plot one, anyways."

Jaden sighed. "This is bad." he muttered, before a very familiar voice shouted "You think, kid?!"

Jaden looked up, seeing Ron, looking like he just ran down after waking up. "Who the HELL DID THIS TO MY SHIP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ronald Pinkerton was back and he was not happy.

* * *

Ron the True Fan: Well, that's a new one. I've never tried to off my main before. Course, he's alive and VERY angry.

117Jorn: I feel sorry for Emori… if the A-Laws don't get him, Ron'll kill him.

Patriot-112: Yup... if he succeeds in rescuing Liu Mei.

Ron the True Fan: And since that's next time...well, read on and find out! But first, Jorn, Patriot, please introduce our newest MSs to our readers, if you will?

117Jorn: Got it!

* * *

**Mobile Unit:** TMSF-X000 0 Gundam Mark-II

**Unit Type:** Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being (Original M.S); Colonial Corps of Engineers; Junk Guild; Katharon

**Operators:** Celestial Being (Original M.S); Colonial Corps of Engineers; Junk Guild; Katharon

**Height:** 18.0 Meters

**Standard Weight:** 33.1 Metric Tons

**Max Weight:** 54.1 Metric Tons

**Power-plant:** Ultracompact Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

**Pilot Accommodations:** Panoramic Monitor/Linear seat Cockpit in Torso;

**Armor:** Reinforced Trans-Phase Shift Armor;

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x Beam Sabers, stored over behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use; 2 x 60mm Vulcan CIWS Gunpods, fire-linked in head; 2 x M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifles, stored on hips, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Armaments:** 57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle/175mm Grenade Launcher;; 360mm Hyper Bazooka; High Density Beam Sniper Rifle; Shield; Exia Kai III Sword/Rifle;

**Special Equipment & Design Features:** Sensors; Hardpoints for Striker Packs;

**Technical & Historical Notes:** As an act of good faith between Celestial Being, and their newfound allies in the Colonial Corps of Engineers and the Junk Guild, they presented the two factions with the GN-000 0 Gundam, the prototype to all Gundam units of the Anno Domini universe. Although both C.E groups complained about how few armaments it originally had, Jaden took this as both a challenge and a blessing, since it allowed him to work on near blank slate for the M.S in terms of upgrades.

After weeks of work, and using data on both modern C.B Gundam's and technology from the Cosmic Era, Jaden's efforts showed fruition with the full overhaul of the 0 Gundam, transforming it from a simple prototype, into a highly advance war machine, rechristened as the TMSF-X000 0 Gundam Mark-II. It has a vastly increased amount of weaponry compared to the original, with two beam sabers instead of one, CIWS for Anti-aircraft and Missile duty, Shorty Beam Pistols, and can use a wide variety of other weapons including the standard 57mm Beam Rifle with Grenade Launcher, and 350mm Bazooka, as well as being capable of using a High Density Beam Sniper Rifle based on the Dynames GN Beam Sniper Rifle, and the Exia Kai III Sword/Rifle based off of the Exia's GN sword rifle. And on top of all of this, the Mark-II can utilize Striker Packs,

Armaments were not the only improvement, as the 0 Gundam Mark-II also used a new reactor, instead of using a GN Drive, the 0 Gundam Mark II utilized Jaden's Helium-3 Fusion Reactor, a new energy source that operates just as effectively as GN Drives, only far easier to produce. The 0 Gundam Mark-II proved to be a massive success, as later the data from the Mark-II lead to the development of new Katharon mass-produced M.S, the TMSF-081 Patriot, and the TMSF-082 Cavalier.

**Appearance:** Looks like the RX-178 Gundam Mark-II from Zeta Gundam;

* * *

**Mobile Unit:** GNW-003V Gundam Throne Drei Viral

**Unit Type:** Custom Close Quarter Assault/Stealth Support Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being (Original Specs); Junk Guild (Upgraded Version)

**Operators:** Celestial Being Team Trinity (Formerly); Junk Guild

**Head Height:** 19.4 Meters

**Standard Weight:** 67.7 Metric Tons

**Power-Plant:** GN Tau Drive;

**Pilot Accommodations:** Panoramic/Linear Core fighter Cockpit in chest;

**Armor:** Trans Phase-Shift Armor;

**Propulsion:** GN Verniers;

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x GN Beam Saber/Daggers, stored behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use; 1 x GN "Trikeros II" Offensive Shield System w/ 50mm High-Energy GN Beam Rifle, GN Beam Saber, 3 x E-Carbon "Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator, and GN Shield, mounted on right forearm; 1 x GN Handgun, mounted on left Forearm; 1 x "Gleipnir" Rocket Anchor Piercer Lock, mounted on left forearm next to GN Beam Gun/saber;

**Special Equipment & Features:** GN Stealth Field; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Mirage Colloid Virus; Electronic Counter Measures (ECM); Hacking Interface; A.I Access Port;

**Technical & Historical Notes:** Upon Nena Trinity joining the Junk Guild, she piloted her GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei with great effect helping the Junk Guild and Celestial Being in an effort to redeem her past actions. While Jaden had plans of replacing the Drei with a far more capable M.S, he had to develop a temporary solution to the problem, so he put the Drei though a vast series of refits and upgrades to make it into a much more capable machine.

The first upgrade he made was adding Mirage Colloid and advance ECM and Computer systems on her Mobile Suit, including the ability to deploy Mirage Colloid Viruses into standard enemy M.S, but was soon shown to be unable to take control of units with more complex and advance O.S systems like the Arche Gundam.

Next, were weapons. As he had seen, Drei was very lacking of many weapons, limited only to beam sabers, a GN hand gun, and a missile pod. The Drei could not survive against modern M.S in the state it was in armament wise, which was why Jaden turned to the designs of an infamous Bloody Valentine war M.S that was captured by ZAFT: The GAT-X207 Blitz. Using specs from the Blitz, Jaden recreated the Trikeros Offensive Shield, modified to use GN weapons, and the Blitz's Rocket Anchor. Another feature of the Drei Blitz is an A.I port, which Jaden integrated to allow his personal A.I Lucifer otherwise known as 'Lucy' to help Nena use these systems along with her Haro.

The Drei Viral became a very effective M.S during the A-LAWS conflict, and soon became the bane of the Cylons and Innovators as the Mobile Suit was one they could not hack or even detect. Even the Colonials became very wary of this mobile suit and its combat effectiveness, since it was one of the few machines that was capable of hacking into their Battlestars.

**Appearance: ** Looks like the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei with the GAT-X207 Blitz's Rocket Anchor and Shield, only the shield can deploy GN Shield Particles.


End file.
